Fifty Shades of Pleasure
by Graydarkness
Summary: After catching him in a compromising position, Asuma gains complete control over Kiba. But when the spankings become something more, can Kiba handle it? Yaoi
1. REASONS

**FIFTY SHADES OF PLEASURE**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, obviously. Like, bitch? Please. **

**Summary: After catching him in a compromising position, Asuma gains complete control over Kiba. But when the spankings become something more, can Kiba handle it? Yaoi**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Angst, Yaoi**

**Rating: M for Mature, 18+, for strong explicit sexual content, strong language, and some violence. **

**Couple: Asuma X Kiba, Kakashi X Iruka**

**Other: This fic will also contain both consensual and nonconsensual spankings, BDSM, bondage sex, and other mature elements. Viewers be warned. **

**A/N: Okay, okay…! I've fallen under the spell of Fifty Shades of Grey. (That's right, I read it… and I enjoyed it.) What does that have to do with this? Well this fic is Fifty Shades inspired. There will be BDSM in these chapters. Spankings, handcuffs, and other shit. I want it all and I want it now! Also, this is kind of like an indirect sequel to my Kakashi/Iruka fic Lap of Luxury. **

…

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

::: CHAPTER ONE - REASONS :::

…

Kiba stops himself. He can't do it, can he? Can he tell his sensei how he feels? It might be strange, one of Iruka's senior students coming to his house and admitting that he's loved him since the beginning of the semester. How would Iruka-sensei react? In fear of rejection Kiba almost runs the other way. Then he hears the sounds coming from the open window on the other side of the building.

"Akamaru, stand guard," Kiba orders, and Akamaru jumps off Kiba's head and lands in front of the door.

Slowly Kiba walks around the building to the window, feeling awkward about it, but curious about what's going on. He pauses at the edge of the house, fearing what he might see inside the house. He can hear the voices, the groans and moaning, and he already knows what's going on. But still he moves in front of the window.

"I thought we were supposed to be moving to your house," Iruka says. He's completely naked standing in front of Kakashi, who still has all of his clothes on. His mask is off – an unmasked Kakashi? Kiba didn't know he had a face underneath the mask – and he has his arms around Iruka's body, his hands going down to Iruka's butt. Kiba flushes at the scene. Iruka-sensei naked and where are Kakashi-sensei's fingers?

His fingers at inside Iruka, Kiba realizes. He squeezes his thighs together as his cock grows harder. Iruka is moaning and rubbing his cock against Kakashi's leg. Kiba is completely silent as he watches, but he wants to pull his cock up and start masturbating.

"Kakashi, we're not gonna get anything done if we keep fucking," Iruka says.

"We're almost done packing," Kakashi says, and he licks Iruka's cheek. "You're so cute when you blush."

Kiba agrees.

"I can hardly stand it," Iruka says. "Take me now, Kakashi – I need you inside me."

"Maybe I should drag the foreplay out a bit longer."

Iruka pinches Kakashi's nipples. "Don't you dare."

Kakashi turns and pushes Iruka up against a table. Kiba sees Kakashi's cock is sticking out of his pants. He positions himself behind Iruka, his cock sliding right into Iruka's ass. Iruka cries out as Kakashi thrusts in roughly. Kiba's underwear is wet with pre-cum. Kakashi pushes his hips up against Iruka ass with a groan.

"I know you like it rough," he says.

"Give it to me, Kakashi," Iruka says.

He places on hand on Iruka's hip, the other hand on Iruka's back. He pushes Iruka over so the man is leaning over the table. Kakashi pulls back and thrusts in roughly, making Iruka squirm underneath him. Kakashi's pants begin to slide down his ass as he thrusts into Iruka, revealing his perfect ass.

Kiba can't stand it anymore. He glances around to make sure no one's around, but the sun was down and the world was dark blue – everyone seemed to be home and getting ready for bed. Kiba opens the front of his pants and pulls out his erection. He strokes his cock and suppresses a sigh – but it feels so good. He wraps his fingers around it and begins rubbing it. He's careful not to make a sound.

"Ooh, God," Iruka cries out. Kakashi grunts and the sound of bare flesh slapping together over and over makes Kiba's cock drip with pre-cum. He licks his lips, the sight of Kakashi's ass enough to get him off, though he wished he could see more of Iruka.

Kakashi lifts Iruka up onto the table and Iruka's legs are clear off the floor. Iruka's cries grow stronger as Kakashi drives into his ass.

"Quiet, you'll alarm the neighbors," Kakashi says.

"Fuck me good," Iruka cries.

Kiba groans, his cock twitching in his hand. Yes, fuck him good, Kakashi, fuck him real good.

A hand comes over Kiba's mouth, covering the scream that nearly escapes Kiba's lips. He reaches up, grabbing the hand that covers his mouth. He catches the scent a moment later. He recognizes his teacher's scent. It was Asuma.

He pulls Kiba close. The back of Kiba's body presses against the front of Asuma's body. Kiba doesn't make a sound, and he doesn't try to resist. That would just be a waste of time. Asuma's looking at the scene before him, of Kakashi fucking Iruka from behind.

He leans over and whispers in Kiba's ear, "This is why we teach you _never_ to let your guard down. If I was an assassin, both of them would be dead."

Kiba blinks. His heart's pumping rapidly. He's been caught with his pants down! He lets go of the hand on his mouth to push his erection into his pants and close them up. Asuma's already seen everything, but he doesn't want his cock hanging out.

"I think we've seen enough," whispers Asuma.

Asuma raises his hand and uses a jutsu to completely disappear from the site, taking Kiba with him.

…

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

They reappear in the forest just outside of Konoha. Kiba breaks away from Asuma and tumbles to the ground. Asuma just chuckles. He folds his arms and looks down at Kiba.

"You… where'd you take me?" Kiba cries.

"We needed to talk," Asuma says.

"You left Akamaru behind!" Kiba cries.

"He'll find his way home," Asuma says. "Kiba, what you were doing was wrong, and you deserve to be punished."

Kiba suddenly feels small. Outside of Konoha with only his – angry? – sensei, Kiba didn't stand a chance. Whatever Asuma wanted he would get. Kiba can only beg for forgiveness.

"I didn't mean to," Kiba says. "I was just coming to see my sensei."

"Why?" Asuma asks.

"Why were you there?"

The first bit of anger flashes across Asuma's face. Kiba flinches. That was the wrong thing to say.

"I'm asking the questions, not you," Asuma says. "What were you doing there?"

"I needed to tell Iruka-sensei something," Kiba admits.

"What?"

"Asuma-sensei, please…"

"Don't make me ask again," Asuma says.

"I was going to tell him that I love him," Kiba cries.

Asuma arches a brow. Kiba can't even look the man in the eye. He just admitted to liking Iruka! How could he stand to show his face around Konoha? Asuma just got Kiba's biggest secret and caught him in a dirty act. Asuma had all the leverage.

"Peeping is wrong," Asuma says. "Stand up and pull down your pants."

"What?" cries Kiba.

"I'm going to punish you now," Asuma says.

…

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

::: TO BE CONTINUED :::

…

**A/N: Oh, a cliffhanger. I hadn't planned for this to be like Fifty Shades of Grey, but once I started writing my original idea just got so twisted the **_fuck_** up – originally Kiba was going to tell Iruka that he loves him but sees Iruka with Kakashi, and while heartbroken he runs into his other sensei Asuma, who comforts him and then Kiba falls in love with him. Now it's going to be more of a master/slave relationship, but not **_quite_** as hardcore. (What am I saying? Yes it will be). **


	2. PUNISHMENT

**A/N: I didn't want this to be a master/slave fic, I wanted it to be a teacher/student fic, like teacher disciplining pupil. So that's my main goal. It's never master/slave, it's just teacher/student, which is really just another form of the dominant/submissive roles, at least in my opinion. **

…

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

::: CHAPTER TWO - PUNISHMENT :::

…

Kiba can hardly breathe. He hates the way Asuma stares at him, waiting for him to obey. Kiba isn't in school, and he doesn't have to obey. At least, that's what he wants to believe. Asuma is not only his sensei, but a higher ranking ninja. There is really no room for objection at this point. But still Kiba doesn't want to move.

"I've been repeating myself a lot today," Asuma says. "Stand up and pull your pants down, boy."

Kiba remains on the ground.

With a growl Asuma steps forward. When he simply seems amused and disinterested, halfheartedly commanding Kiba around, then Kiba can hesitate. It's when Asuma shows that unusual anger that scares Kiba into submission.

"Please wait!" Kiba cries as Asuma moves towards him. "Please, sensei!"

Asuma grabs him roughly by the arm and Kiba cries out. He pulls Kiba up to his feet and starts pulling him towards a stump that's perfect for sitting down on. Asuma reaches it and turns around towards Kiba. He sits down. He grabs Kiba's pants and jerks them down to his knees.

"Sensei!" Kiba cries, helplessly covering his boxers.

Asuma pulls Kiba down over his knee. He places one hand on Kiba's back and it's like a solid wall – Kiba cannot break it. He screams and tries to resist, but he can't break the hold Asuma has on him. He feels so helpless he can hardly stand it.

"Sensei," he whimpers.

"You act like you've never been spanked before," Asuma chuckles.

"I haven't!" Kiba cries.

"Well then it's long overdue," says Asuma. He grabs Kiba's boxers and peels them down, exposing Kiba's ass. He brings the underwear midway down Kiba's thighs, just so they're out of the way of Kiba's rear end. Asuma places his hand on Kiba's ass, making the younger ninja jolt.

"I'm going to spank you now," Asuma says. He draws his hand back, "for peeping on your sensei."

"Asum–"

Asuma's hand comes down on Kiba's bare rear end _hard_. Kiba bucks under the initial blow, and cries out, although it's more from shock then pain. Asuma draws back and smacks Kiba's ass again, and again, before rubbing it in a smoothing way. After a few moments of allowing Kiba's ass to cool Asuma draws his hand back.

He smacks Kiba again, and Kiba bucks underneath Asuma's blow. He presses his fingers against the wood of the tree stump and he moans. No more crying out, he'd just bear it. Asuma smacks him again, the pain and heat increasing. Another blow and Kiba feels himself squirming. Asuma increases the pressure on his back.

"Don't," he warns.

And he spanks Kiba again. Another spank and a soft cry escapes Kiba's lips. He grits his teeth together and tries to stay strong, steel himself against the pain. Asuma smacks him hard and Kiba kicks his legs as he cries out. That one hurt! He bites back a sob, hates that tears have filled his eyes from the pain.

Another smack and Kiba cries out. The next time makes the tears fall when he blinks. Again and again, and Asuma pauses to smooth his rear end, but it's already beyond that, burning. His cheeks were a deep shade of red. But Asuma wasn't finished yet.

He draws his hand back and comes down with another smack, and Kiba cries out, sobbing loudly as the pain takes him. With each blow Kiba cries out. He tries to escape and he kicks his legs, but Asuma's hold on him is too great. Kiba grits his teeth. The final blow comes, though Kiba doesn't know it yet. He cries out and swallows a sob.

Asuma rubs Kiba's ass gently. "It's over," he says.

…

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

Kiba is released. He slowly gets up to his feet with a sob. He can't face Asuma. He faces away and wipes away his tears. Asuma, still sitting on the stump, grabs Kiba's underwear and slowly pulls it up, carefully over his red ass. Although he's careful Kiba still cries out as the fabric rubs against his skin.

"You won't peep anymore, understand?" Asuma says.

Kiba doesn't answer.

"Don't make me put you over my knee again," Asuma growls.

"Yes, sensei, I understand," Kiba says quickly.

"Good," Asuma pulls Kiba's pants back up, again care when he reaches Kiba's rear. He stands up and brushes the dirt off his own ass. Kiba wished he could trap Asuma under his hand, and spank Asuma until the ninja cried and begged for Kiba to stop. But he wasn't nearly strong enough.

Asuma pulls Kiba close, but all Kiba wants to do is get away from Asuma. They disappear in a puff of smoke, and when they rematerialize they're standing in front of Iruka's house. Iruka is crouching outside the door, comforting a scared Akamaru. He looks up when Asuma and Kiba appear.

"Akamaru," Kiba says, squatting down and wincing as he does. Akamaru runs to him, wagging his tail and yipping at Kiba. He smiles at his dog, his closest companion. Akamaru wouldn't have let Kiba get spanked. When Akamaru jumps in his arms Kiba hugs him tightly.

"Kiba-kun," Iruka says. He stands up. "Asuma-san, you're late."

"Really?" says Asuma, and he winks. Iruka flushes without meaning to. "Well, I'm here now, and you haven't moved yet, so I guess I'll still be helpful."

Kiba then realizes why Asuma had come to Iruka's house – to help him move. Kakashi steps out of the door and his hand brushes Iruka's waist before he notices Kiba and drops his hand to his side. Kiba is still a student and he doesn't want to show such affection around a student.

"Kiba-kun, what are you doing here?" Kakashi asks.

_Here to admit I love your boyfriend_, Kiba thinks bitterly. He's about to say something when Asuma interrupts.

"He was looking for Akamaru," Asuma explains. "I took him around the city. That's why I'm late. But I guess Akamaru has found his way around safely."

"What a coincidence," Kakashi says, giving Kiba a suspicious look. Kiba feels like he's about to shrink when Asuma's strong arm goes around his neck, pulling him close. He brushes his fingers down Kiba's still damp cheek.

"Indeed," Asuma says. "He really missed his pup."

Kiba flushes. Asuma is making up excuses for everything. They weren't very good, but Asuma was good. He was good at lying, and he came up with a reason for everything. If Kakashi had any suspicion Kiba had watched them earlier, it was gone.

Kiba was thankful for Asuma. If he had to lie he wouldn't – couldn't – have done as good a job. He doesn't know why Asuma is covering for him, but he's grateful. Maybe the spanking was enough to satisfy Asuma.

"Well, we're not quite ready yet," Iruka admits sheepishly. He glares at Kakashi, who just shrugs.

"No problem, I was just going to walk Kiba home," says Asuma. "I'll be back soon. Come on, Kiba."

He turns with Kiba still under his arm. He needs some direction but he general knows the way to Kiba's family's estate. There is mostly silence between them. Kiba hates it.

"Thank you for not telling on me, Asuma-sensei," Kiba says finally.

"Why would I do that, after you already received your punishment?" Asuma says. "You've learned your lesson, haven't you?"

"Yes," Kiba says softly.

"Then consider it done," Asuma says.

"You're not going to tell anyone that I like… Iruka-sensei, are you?"

"No, that would just be cruel," Asuma laughs. "But as you can see, he's unfortunately already taken." He sounds wistful, Kiba notices. He looks up at his sensei, but the wistfulness is gone. Did Kiba imagine it? "Iruka's moving into Kakashi's place."

"That's why you came," Kiba says. "To help them move."

"Yes," says Asuma. He stops walking. "Here we are."

Kiba didn't even notice they stood in front of his estate. He looks up at Asuma and nods.

"Thank you, sensei."

"Stay out of trouble, you hear me?" Asuma says. He puts his hand on Kiba's head and ruffles his hair. "I'll see you tomorrow at class, okay?"

"Okay," Kiba says, and watches Asuma leave. He has his own wistful look in his eyes as he watches Asuma leave. He'd never hated Asuma until today. But at the same time he never liked Asuma more than he did today. He could only wonder why he felt that way.

…

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

::: TO BE CONTINUED :::

…

**A/N: There's more to this story that I must explore! The wistfulness of Asuma, and the mixed feelings of Kiba. Please leave your comments; they encourage me to continue writing! Thanks for reading!**


	3. SKIPPER

**A/N: The ninja academy is different from the normal one – here the cadets start at 10 and don't graduate until they're 18. Kiba's 18 so he's due to become a genin soon. I figured this way it would eliminate the weirdness of Kiba being 12 and having crushes on his adult teachers, and wanting sex. I'm not into shotacon. ;-P**

…

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

::: CHAPTER THREE – SKIPPER :::

…

Kiba couldn't sleep that night, because he could only think about Asuma, and being spanked, and Iruka and Kakashi being together. It was a crazy day, Kiba decided. Unfortunately he felt bad touching himself, even though he knew Asuma wouldn't find out. Kiba wasn't a peeper, never had been, never was. But now he'd remember what would happen to him if he decided to become a peeper.

He remembered Asuma's hand on his ass, beating it until it turned red. It was still red the next morning, as Kiba walked to school. The burn of his rear end against the fabric of his underwear wasn't comfortable at all. He ignored his friends when he got to his first period classes. He sat down and said nothing.

Iruka walks in and greets the class with his warm smile. But it's not the smile Kiba wants to see, for once. He'd rather be in Asuma's class. He wants nothing more than to be in Asuma's class. To be around Asuma. Why was he so drawn to Asuma suddenly? Shouldn't that spanking scare him away from Asuma?

He didn't enjoy the spanking at all. In fact, he hated Asuma after it. But when Asuma lied for him, put his arm around Kiba's shoulders, walked him home – Kiba felt a closeness he'd never felt before towards Asuma, or anyone for that matter.

Second period starts, but its Kurenai-sensei's class, and Kiba can hardly force himself to sit through another class. He sees Naruto while trying to skip class.

"Other way, Kiba-kun – it's Kurenai-sensei's class next," Naruto says.

"Not in the mood," Kiba says.

"To stare at her jugs?" Naruto smirks.

"Nope," says Kiba, and Naruto realizes he's not kidding around.

"You're really gonna skip?" he asks.

Kiba shrugs.

"Well, it's starting now," Naruto says. "You want to skip together?"

"Nah, I just want some time alone," Kiba says.

"Okay," Naruto tries to hide the disappointment, but he fails. "Alright. I'll see you later, then."

"Later," Kiba says.

He really does want to be alone, but it's just so he can think. He walks around the school grounds, waiting for Asuma's class to end. The students clear out quickly, and Kiba wanted to get in before the next class – his class – started. No one was ever early, at least not for that period.

Kiba watches the clock. He's standing outside the classroom when the class lets out. As a bonus the students have been let out early. That meant more time with Asuma! Kiba waits for the last student to leave before he turns into the classroom.

Asuma stands by his desk, shuffling through papers. Kiba feels his lips curl into a smile when he sees his sensei. He stops himself from smiling when Asuma looks up at him. He scowls at Kiba.

"I let my class out early. You should be across campus in Kurenai-sensei's class right now," Asuma says.

_Shit_, Kiba thinks, _how did he know my schedule?_ Originally if Asuma questioned why Kiba was out of class Kiba would tell him he had a free period. But it sounded like Asuma knew exactly what Kiba's schedule was. There was no use lying there.

"I… skipped class," Kiba says.

"Why?" Asuma demands.

Kiba can't say, _because I wanted to see you._ That would just be ridiculous. Kiba gulps. Unlike Asuma Kiba wasn't that great of a liar. Being convincing and persuasive just wasn't his thing. He opens his mouth and he's sure Asuma can already tell it's a lie.

"I didn't feel like it," Kiba says lamely.

"Didn't…?" Asuma laughs. "Didn't feel like it? Is that what you said?"

Kiba nods sheepishly. Why was Asuma laughing? It was funny? But wasn't he about to get into trouble? Kiba smiles and weakly joins Asuma's laugher. It only lasts a few moments.

A shuriken flies by Kiba's head, colliding into the door, making it slam shut. Kiba hears the lock click magically, although the door probably did that when it was slammed in such a way. The smile is gone from Asuma's face.

"I can't believe you. Did you learn nothing from yesterday?"

"Asuma-sensei, I…" Kiba flushes. This is not how his encounter with Asuma was supposed to go. Was he about to be spanked? Again? His ass was still red and sore from the last one. Kiba has the urge to run, but he didn't want to put himself in deeper trouble.

"I think you need to be punished again," Asuma says, his fingers wrapping around something on the table. "Come here, Kiba. And do not make me tell you twice."

Shit, this wasn't right. Kiba takes small steps towards Asuma, and when he's almost there Asuma reaches out, grabbing Kiba by the arm, and pushing him up against the desk. Kiba imagines how wonderful this would be if Asuma was about to fuck him –

And his cock begins to grow hard. He squeezes his eyes shut. Now was most certainly not the time to be thinking of such things. He didn't need an erection at this time, he needed out of this spanking. He didn't want to be punished again.

"Asuma-sensei," Kiba begins.

Asuma puts a hand on Kiba's back. Held between Asuma's fingers is a wooden ruler. Kiba's eyes widen at the feel of it against his back. He does not want to be spanked with that.

"I needed to see you," Kiba cries. "About my homework, Asuma-sensei!"

Asuma pulls Kiba's pants down. "Kiba, you are a bad liar." Kiba squeezes his eyes shut when Asuma pulls his underwear down, and feels the resistance of Kiba's hardness against the fabric. Asuma pauses, Kiba's underwear partially down his ass.

Asuma takes a moment. "Is that…?"

"Not because you're about to spank me," Kiba says quickly. He's blushing so hard that his face almost hurts. "It's when you pushed me, Asuma-sensei."

"What about it?"

"It reminded me of when Kakashi-sensei pushed Iruka-sensei against the table, and fucked him!" Kiba cries.

He can feel Asuma tense behind him.

"Kiba," he begins.

_KNOCK, KNOCK_

"Asuma-sensei?"

Some was at the door! Saved by perfect timing! Kiba waits, as Asuma remains motionless behind him. With a scoff he pulls Kiba's underwear back up. Kiba breathes a sigh of relief. He wasn't going to get another spanking after all! He pulls his pants up.

He moves to leave but Asuma's hand comes down on his shoulder, making him freeze. Asuma moves with lightning speed and smacks the ruler once against Kiba's ass. It takes all of Kiba's self-control not to cry out. He didn't want the other student overhearing things.

"Sit down at your desk now," Asuma hisses.

Kiba obeys, quickly going to his desk and sitting, his face burning red. His boner was a red flag. Did Asuma know Kiba was turned on by him? Or did he think Kiba was turned on by the spankings?

Kiba hated the spankings, but he didn't want Asuma to misunderstand him.

Asuma pulls the shuriken out of the door before answering it. A young ninja peeks into the room and spots Kiba before turning his full attention to Asuma. He didn't understand part of the lesson and needed Asuma to explain things again. Asuma sends Kiba a disapproving look before giving the student his full attention. He smiles like he's never stopped smiling his entire life.

By the time he's done the rooms full of students. It's time for his next class. Asuma does it without any indication that he's anger. Kiba thinks he's off the hook, but just in case he prepares to run. The moment class is over he snatches up his books and his bag and starts to run.

"Kiba Inuzuka!" Asuma calls. "I'd like a word with you."

_Shit,_ Kiba thinks, _so much for running. _

Kiba turns and heads back into the classroom as the students hurry out, giving him amused looks. The last one out of the room slams the door shut, and Kiba hears the lock click. He looks at Asuma and sees Asuma's holding the ruler in his hand again.

_Ah shit,_ Kiba thinks.

…

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

::: TO BE CONTINUED :::

…

**A/N: The romance might seem to have happened really fast (overnight, actually), but really it's not exactly a crush yet. Kiba's more attracted to Asuma than anything. The beginning of an infatuation. Not to say there won't be any real romance. But I think I'd like to take this one slow. **


	4. AROUSAL

**A/N: I feel like no one's reading my work. I used to get comments but now I don't get them anymore. I wonder if I'm doing something wrong. I only comment on stories I enjoy. Is anyone even reading these…? :'-(**

…

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

::: CHAPTER FOUR – AROUSAL :::

…

"Is there any use in arguing?" Kiba asks.

Asuma just shakes his head. He taps the edge of the desk with his ruler and says, "Pants and underwear down, put your hands on the desk."

His heart races as he walks to Asuma's desk. He obediently pulls his pants and underwear down to his knees. Kiba knows it useless to fight it. He places his hands on the desk and grits his teeth, preparing for Asuma to give the first blow.

Asuma's places his hand on Kiba's back and Kiba breaths in deeply. Asuma pauses. Kiba can't help it – he can feel his cock getting shamefully large, his balls tightening almost painfully as Asuma pushes him against the desk. Asuma lifts the ruler and Kiba squeezes his legs together and groans. He's remembering Iruka and Kakashi together, but picturing him and Asuma.

Asuma gives a half-hearted swat with the ruler. The stick against Kiba's flesh still makes a loud slapping sound, and Kiba still cries out from the sudden blow. Asuma watches Kiba's body jerk as he's pressed up against the table, his hardness rubbing the hard wood.

Asuma steps behind Kiba suddenly. He places both hands besides Kiba's, the ruler placed harmlessly on the desk. Kiba can hear Asuma breathing so close to his ear. He feels Asuma's body pressing against his back and his bare ass.

He feels Asuma's erection through his tight pants.

"What did you say about Kakashi and Iruka?"

"Asuma-sensei," Kiba cries, blushing fiercely.

"When I pushed you earlier, what did you say?" Asuma asks, his warm breath caressing Kiba's ear. Kiba gulps before he can speak again.

"I – I said it reminded me of when Kakashi-sensei pushed Iruka-sensei against the table, and then fucked him." Kiba says.

"Why's that?" Asuma asks.

Kiba gulps – the feeling of Asuma's erection in between his bare butt cheeks is too much to process. Kiba can feel the pre-cum dripping from the tip of his cock. He can hardly stand it. Why was Asuma doing this?

"Asuma-sensei, why are you hard?" Kiba asks.

"You might not enjoy the spankings, but I do," Asuma whispers. He breathes lightly on Kiba's ear. "It makes me hard every time, watching you twist and turn under my hand, and the tears running down your cheeks, and your ass turning apple red… it excites me so much. And you have such a beautiful ass, Kiba-kun."

Asuma bends his knees slowly, his erection running from start to tip between Kiba's cheeks. Kiba digs his fingers into the desk. He won't moan. He won't make a sound, even as Asuma comes back up from tip to start. He gives a light thrust with his hips and a low growl and Kiba feels just about ready to come.

"Asuma-sensei," he cries, "Please stop, I…"

"Don't want it?" Asuma asks, opening his mouth and gently licking Kiba's ear. Kiba closes his eyes and shudders. He enjoys this, too much – it's a dream come true, Asuma-sensei licking him, and rubbing his erection against him, but… not like this.

"I want it, I do," Kiba breathes.

"I've been so terribly attracted to you since you started school, Kiba-kun," Asuma says. "Seeing you watching Kakashi and Iruka confirmed you were gay. Spanking that tight ass of yours confirmed that you were the one for me."

Kiba takes a deep breath. "Please don't sensei."

"Why not?"

Kiba can't find the words, he can only pull away. Asuma, confused, doesn't stop him as Kiba pulls out of his grasp. Kiba quickly pulls his underwear and pants up.

"What's wrong?"

He can't find the words; he can only find the door. He unlocks it and pushes it open and runs – leaving a very bewildered Asuma behind.

…

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

Kiba doesn't know why he's crying, but once the tears started he couldn't stop them. Instead of trying to escape a building filled with his peers he finds an empty classroom and escapes out the window. He keeps running, using the forest for cover. It's not a big forest, and it's in the center of the village, but it's enough cover for Kiba.

He sits down and cries because he doesn't know what else to do. He can't stop the tears from falling.

_Why am I crying like a bitch? _Kiba thinks. _Why couldn't I just tell him that I'm a virgin?_ He didn't want to admit to being scared. But now he was crying and couldn't stop himself.

"What's your problem?"

Kiba gasps. Looking up he sees Shikamaru sitting in the tree above him, looking pissed off as usual. Kiba quickly wipes his eyes, but Shikamaru had already seen him crying. His cheeks burned red. He didn't even notice Shikamaru was up there.

"Why aren't you in school?" Kiba demands.

"Free period," Shikamaru says. "Why are you crying like a bitch?"

"None of your business," Kiba snaps.

"Fine, then I'll just tell everyone about this, and it'll be our business," Shikamaru says.

"No!" Kiba cries.

"What's your problem, then?"

"I… I got put in a bad situation," Kiba says. "I wasn't sure what to do and I kind of freaked."

"Bad… how?"

"Like… being with your teacher bad," Kiba says.

"Kurenai-sensei!" Shikamaru screams.

"N – no," Kiba cries.

"Oh… Anko-sensei?"

"NO."

"Oh… well, either way, why are you out here crying like a bitch when you could be fucking a bitch?"

Kiba winces. "I want… my first time to be special."

"Oh… so it was Iruka-sensei."

"Shikamaru!"

"Sorry. Um… let's see, what advice do I usual give to girls?"

"I'm going to fucking kill you."

"A-ha! Even if he's a teacher is doesn't matter," Shikamaru says. "If you like him, and he likes you, then there's no problem. And for your first time, instead of crying about it, just tell him how you feel. It's not that big a deal. At least to him. He'll go gentle if you ask."

Kiba grits his teeth.

"Anything else?"

"NO."

"Okay, I'll going back to sleep now," Shikamaru says. "Can you cry a bit quieter, please?"

Kiba blushes.

Yes, that's all he needed to do. Just go talk to Asuma-sensei! He's understand. Kiba pushes himself up to his feet. He looks up at Shikamaru. For someone who doesn't care he sure has some great advice.

"Thank you," Kiba says.

"Anytime," Shikamaru says.

Kiba starts running back to the school. It was stupid of him to just flip out and run like that. He needed to go back and tell Asuma exactly how he feels. Asuma was probably worried he said something wrong. Kiba finds the window and jumps through it.

He races down the hall – classes have started so no one is around. He goes to Asuma's class room and opens the door.

"Asuma-sensei!" he says.

And he sees Asuma hugging Ibiki Morino.

…

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

::: TO BE CONTINUED :::

…

**A/N: Whoa, Asuma hugging up on Ibiki! What up with that? There doesn't seem to be any readers so I guess I'm just talking to myself right now. Oh well… **


	5. FASTER

**A/N: I got reviews! Thanks you guys, that really means a lot. Yeah, I don't mean to sound whiny or anything, but I posted 3 new stories (2 one shots and this new series) and I've gotten 0 reviews! I didn't know if anyone was reading my stories! I didn't know if it was my writing style or something that was chasing people away. :-P**

**Your reviews encourage me. That was a wonderful pick me up. And I'm glad for the audience I have. I hope to continue to please you! The readers make the writer. :-D**

…

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

::: CHAPTER FIVE – FASTER :::

…

Ibiki Morino was probably the strictest teacher in the school. Definitely the scariest. The last thing Kiba expected was to see his favorite teacher and current crush hugging on Ibiki! Why was Asuma hugging him anyway? As the door shuts the ninjas pull away from each other, and both look towards Kiba.

"Kiba-kun," Asuma says softly. He doesn't sound guilty, only worried for Kiba.

Ibiki, on the other hand, suddenly disappears. Then Kiba feels a big hand on his left shoulder. He looks up and Ibiki glaring down at him. Those scars weren't the scary thing about Ibiki's face, but they were intimidating. Kiba feels the urge to run to Asuma.

"What do you want?" Ibiki asks. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

Asuma's hand overlaps Ibiki's. Both Kiba and Ibiki look up at Asuma, and he's shaking his head at Ibiki.

"He isn't feeling well, Ibiki – that's why he left. I gave him full permission," he looks down at Kiba. "Why'd you come back?"

Kiba feels his heart racing. Even when he pushes Asuma away his sensei still covers for him. Kiba almost blurts the first thing that comes to his mind, but Ibiki is in the room, so Kiba controls himself.

"I'm sorry, sensei," Kiba says, "I forgot my stuff."

Asuma sighs. "I could have brought it to you. Go get your stuff and go home, Kiba-kun."

"Thank you, sensei," Kiba says. Asuma lets go first. Ibiki lets go with a huff. Kiba grabs his bag he left behind and starts heading towards the door. He wouldn't get a chance to talk to Asuma now. Not with Ibiki in the room, no way. He doesn't look at Asuma or Ibiki when he opens the door and leaves the room.

The lock is viciously clicked into place, and Kiba knows Ibiki is the one who did that. He can only wonder what's going on between Ibiki and Asuma – he was done for the day. No way was he going to stick around. He'd just have to speak with Asuma later.

…

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

Kiba realizes he has no idea where Asuma lives. He's stalked Iruka before, that's how he knew where Iruka lived. But stalking Asuma would be more difficult. Iruka was hard enough! With a sigh of defeat Kiba gets ready for bed instead of getting ready to sneak out to see Asuma.

He pulls on his white tank top with his stripped blue underwear. Akamaru jumps into the bed and curls up on the pillow right besides Kiba's. Instead of finding sleeping all Kiba can find is a bunch of emotions, and seemingly endless thoughts. Such as his feelings for Iruka.

He still felt something for Iruka-sensei, but Asuma-sensei was first and foremost on his mind. When he started to imagine Iruka's face instead he'd see Asuma's, and then smell Asuma's rich, masculine breath. When Kiba tried to picture Iruka naked, instead he remembered the feel of Asuma's body up against his own.

Asuma's erection between his cheeks, Asuma's warm breath tickling his ear, that's all Kiba could remember. Asuma admitting to _liking_ him, and _wanting_ to spank him – that's all Kiba wanted to remember. He hugged his arms around his pillow.

_Why did I have to freak out?_ He could only wonder.

…

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

_KNOCK, KNOCK_

Kiba slowly opens his eyes. He looks at the clock on the nightstand and it tells him its 3 a.m. Kiba rolls over and groans. There's no way he's getting up, it's too damn late and he has to get up too damn early. Whatever it is can wait till the morning…

_KNOCK, KNOCK_

It continues, and now Kiba is more awake and alert. When he realizes it isn't coming from his door he sits up. Asuma is hanging upside down, rapping his knuckle lightly against the window. Akamaru is awake, but since he doesn't see Asuma as a threat he's calm.

When Asuma sees Kiba's awake he makes a "come here" motion with his finger. Kiba is instantly self-aware, but he doesn't have time to slip on a pair of pants. He gets out of bed and goes to the window, opening it gingerly.

"It's 3 a.m." Kiba says.

"I'm aware of that," says Asuma.

"Why are you hanging upside down?"

"Because I'm waiting for you to let me in," says Asuma, as if that's a logical answer. But Kiba moves to the side and Asuma drops into the room, lands on his hands, and springs to his feet. Kiba was impressed, but he really wanted to learn how to do that himself.

"Hey," Asuma says.

"Hey," says Kiba feelings awkward and underdressed.

"I didn't mean to scare you today," Asuma says.

"No, that was my fault," Kiba cries. He goes silent and glances at the door. "Uh, could we talk outside? My parents…"

"Sure," Asuma says, nodding towards the window.

"Stay," Kiba says to the Akamaru before following Asuma to the window. In a quick motion Asuma scoops Kiba up into his arms and dives out the window. Kiba wraps his arms around Asuma and puts his head against Asuma's shoulder.

Asuma lands soundlessly on his feet and springs forth, moving through the trees at top speeds. And Kiba thought he was fast. Kiba just meant to step outside, but Asuma seemed to have other plans, as he sped through the trees. Kiba was just glad to be back on Asuma's graces.

"We're going on a little detour," Asuma says.

"Okay," says Kiba guardedly. He doesn't ask where, he just trusts Asuma and waits until Asuma tells him or when they finally get there. Everything Kiba thought about from earlier was right in front of him. He breathes in Asuma's scent, loves the feel of Asuma's tight muscles cradling him, loves that beautiful smile Asuma gets.

"What is it?" Asuma asks, glancing down at Kiba.

"What?"

"You were staring at me," Asuma points out.

"S – sorry," Kiba looks away, blushing.

"Kiba?" Kiba looks up at Asuma. "Don't be."

Was that permission to openly stare at him? Kiba would take this to heart. He wouldn't ever be sorry for appreciating Asuma's handsome face again – or the _rest_ of his body.

Asuma flips around and lands, and Kiba looks up. Before him is a sheer drop straight down to the village. They were hundreds of feet above Konoha, looking down at the mostly sleeping village. They stood on top of the monument of the four hokages.

"Now we can talk," Asuma says. "Why'd you run from me, Kiba-kun?"

"Well, it's complicated…" Kiba begins.

"Just tell me the simple parts."

"Okay… I'm a virgin."

"That's it?"

"Uh… yeah," Kiba says.

Asuma shrugs. "That's fine. Is that really it?"

"Yes," Kiba says. "I just… I didn't know what to do when you… y'know…"

"Made an inappropriate request to one of my students? Yeah, I know…" Asuma says.

"No, had the courage to admit your feelings for me," Kiba says. "I've liked Iruka-sensei for so long, but I could never tell him how I felt… the day you caught me, I realized it was too late to be with him…"

"I can't say I'm too disappointed about that," Asuma says, grabbing Kiba by the shoulders. "Iruka is a great guy, but he's not the one for you. I am. And if you'll let me, I'll show you. We'll even take it slow."

"I don't like slow," Kiba says, "I like commitment." He was thinking of Asuma hugging Ibiki earlier in the day.

"I do too," Asuma says.

Kiba beams. He reaches out, putting his hands on Asuma's waist. "So… does this mean we're going to date now?"

"Yes, but we're not going to take it slow," Asuma says, moving his hands to Kiba's throat, his fingers gently caressing the skin. Kiba can feel his heart in his throat.

"So how fast are we going to go?"

Asuma leans in, going not too fast nor too slow – he closes his eyes as his lips touches Kiba's. It was an explosive moment. Kiba can feel himself melting, and the only thing keeping him together is the very thing that's breaking him apart. He feels Asuma's hands on his cheeks, holding him in place. Asuma opens Kiba's mouth, his tongue sliding inside. Kiba moans deeply before Asuma pulls back.

"About that fast," says Asuma, and then he smiles.

…

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

::: TO BE CONTINUED :::

…

**A/N: Kiba and Asuma's relationship begins? At first I thought about having the whole "you must sign the contract!" thing, like in Fifty Shades of Grey, but while this story is inspired by Fifty Shades it's not a fanfic of a fanfic of Fifty Shades. (Makes sense? I hope so!) **_**BUT**_** I **_**WILL**_** be including **_**bondage, BDSM,**_** and yes, Asuma will still be **_**spanking**_** Kiba's naughty ass when he gets out of line! **

**Also, I just want to thank **NaruKiba Lover, dxk24, earthbender068, and an awesome Guest** for the first 4 comments! That really encouraged me to continue writing! Thank you all for the great comments. **


	6. DIVIDE

**A/N: I'm back! I had a great vacation but like all vacations I wish it were longer. It's been hard getting back into the swing of things! But I've got the writing bug and I couldn't stay off my computer. Here's the next chapter of the series, less steam and more drama…**

…

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

::: CHAPTER SIX - DIVIDE :::

…

Kiba was beaming when Asuma dropped him off in his room. It was wonderful, kissing Asuma – it wasn't Kiba's first kiss, but it was his first with Asuma, and it was better than any kiss he's ever gotten before. He laid down on his bed and hugged his pillow after Asuma left. He wanted to yell it from the rooftops.

The only thing that stopped him was the fact that he was Asuma's student. He was 18, and in Konoha that was the age of consent. But it wasn't the age difference; it was the fact Asuma was his teacher. It was strictly forbidden for students to date their teachers – it wasn't even encouraged for ninja to date one and other.

They'd have to hide it, Kiba realized – hide it from everyone. But he could do it. He'd do anything to be with Asuma.

When Kiba woke up the next morning he didn't feel as confident. In fact, he felt a little scared. As he climbs out of bed, greeting a sleepy Akamaru, he wonders if he can keep this little secret. Especially since Asuma and he were supposed to go on a real date soon. How would that work out?

Kiba gets to school late that day, and he's greeted by an angry Iruka.

_Shit,_ Kiba thinks. He goes up to Iruka. "Uh, sorry I'm late."

"You skipped class yesterday and now you're late today…" Iruka mutters.

"I was sick," Kiba says lamely. He never was any good at lying. Not like Asuma was.

"Well, come on," says Iruka, reaching out, his expression softening a bit. The tension stays in his eyes, but he tries to look friendlier. "Let's go."

Kiba looks questioningly at Iruka's hand before taking it into his. Why did Iruka want to hold his hand? He could only wonder as Iruka led him through the empty hallways to his classroom.

"Um… Iruka-sensei?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you holding my hand?" Kiba asks.

Iruka glances back at him. "Why not?"

"B – because… you've never done it before." Flashes of Iruka's naked body races through Kiba's mind as he remembers the day he saw his favorite sensei get fucked by Kakashi. "Is there something going on, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka flinches. "Kiba, I –"

"Kiba?"

Kiba looks up. Down the hall is Asuma. His eyes move from Kiba's eyes to Kiba's hand – which is still held in Iruka's. Kiba jerks his hand away, his face turning red. But it's too late, Asuma's eyes are already glowing with anger. He turns and walks back in the direction he came.

"Asuma-sensei!" Kiba cries.

Iruka, shaking his head, pushes past and starts walking in the opposite direction. Immediately Kiba's torn. Which should he go to? Past crush or current… boyfriend? Which would be quicker to forgive him? Who needed his help more?

"I'm sorry, Asuma-sensei," Kiba whispers, as he turns and starts running after Iruka.

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

Of course, as soon as Kiba finds Iruka outside of the academy, he wishes he followed Asuma instead. Iruka looks out in the distance with tears in his eyes, and already Kiba doesn't know how to handle the situation. Maybe if he'd explained to Asuma what happened, and then with Asuma's help he could figure out what was wrong with Iruka…

But it was too late. Kiba puffs out his chest. He wasn't a child anymore! He could handle this without Asuma holding his hand. He walks over to Iruka with a gentle expression.

"Hey, sensei," Kiba says.

Iruka doesn't look up at him.

"I… I'm sorry about earlier," Kiba says.

"Why are you apologizing?" asks Iruka.

_Cause I don't know what else to say,_ thinks Kiba. "What's going on, Iruka-sensei?"

"You know Kakashi's classroom is a few doors down from mine," Iruka says.

"Yes," Kiba says, his cheeks turning light red as he remembers the erotic scene between Iruka and Kakashi. He quickly blocks out the memories as Iruka continues.

"I've been dating him for a long time now," Iruka says.

"Yeah," Kiba says softly, trying to get Iruka to speed up the story. Iruka looks up at Kiba with a questionable look on his face.

"You're not surprised? You knew?"

"Ah…" Kiba smiles coyly. "Y – yeah, I did… I could smell Kakashi's scent on you. Especially lately." Kiba was glad he came up with such a good lie. In truth he didn't know Iruka and Kakashi were together until he saw them fucking. If it weren't for that Kiba would have never known.

And he would have never entered the relationship with Asuma either.

Iruka sighs. "Did you smell anything on Kakashi?"

"N – no, why?" Kiba asks.

"Because he's cheating on me with Ibiki."

Now that was a surprise. And what's worse is Kiba just saw Asuma and Ibiki hugging yesterday! He still wasn't sure what Ibiki was all about, but he now knew Ibiki was trouble.

"What?" Kiba cries.

"We were so happy I never suspected…" Iruka sighs again. "I wanted to make him jealous – how petty of me. I wanted to make him feel the pain I felt when I found out."

"So that's why you were holding hands with me?" Kiba asks.

"And I was going to kiss you when Kakashi came along," says Iruka.

Kiba turns beet red. That would have been a dream come true a few days ago. Even though Kiba was with Asuma (hopefully) he still couldn't help but get excited about the fact that Iruka was going to kiss him.

"But why me?" Kiba asks.

Iruka looks up for the first time since Kiba found him. His eyes were filled with those glistening, unshed tears, his lower lip slightly quivering. He looked like he needed a hug. Kiba wanted to, but…

"Why me, Iruka-sensei?"

"Because I know you like me, Kiba."

Kiba wasn't sure what to feel in that moment. Iruka knew the entire time! Should he be happy, sad, or angry? He didn't know how to react to that, and it probably showed on his face because Iruka gave him a gentle, teacher smile.

"I'm sorry, Kiba, I just… I'm with Kakashi, and you're my student. I couldn't…"

"But using me for making Kakashi-sensei jealous is fine," Kiba whispers.

"That's… Kiba, that's…"

Kiba looks Iruka directly in the eyes. "Instead of acting like a kid about it you should be talking to Kakashi! You really love him, and he really loves you! You should fight for that, it shouldn't be thrown away just because you'd rather make him jealous than face up to your problems."

Iruka was silent.

"I really like Asuma-sensei, and he really likes me, and you could have fucked up our relationship today." Kiba grits his teeth. That wasn't entirely Iruka's fault, though. He didn't have to go along with it. The part of him that still liked Iruka was to blame for that – for wanting to hold Iruka's hand a bit longer.

"And another thing, I had feelings for you, so in trying to make Kakashi jealous you could have seriously hurt me."

"I'm sorry, Kiba," Iruka whispers.

Kiba puts up a hand. "Please, I don't want to hear it…"

He turns and runs away, away from the school and from Iruka. He just wanted Asuma, but he couldn't even have him, because he'd followed Iruka instead of Asuma! He felt so foolish. He put too much trust in Asuma too quickly.

He goes deep into the forest by the outskirts of the village, deep enough that no one could hear him. He still stays quiet. He punches his fist against one of the trees, bitter tears running down his cheeks. He'd made so many mistakes today.

Why couldn't he do anything right?

"You were going to talk to me after you were finished with Iruka, right?"

Kiba freezes.

"I didn't mean to overreact, I should have asked you what was going on first. I wasn't mad at you, I was mad at Iruka. I couldn't attack him in the school, so I had to just walk away. But if he touches you again… I'll hurt him."

Kiba takes in a deep breath.

"I knew there was something wrong with Iruka-sensei. I can't say my heart wasn't in it – I think I still, or _did_, have feelings for Iruka-sensei," Kiba wipes a tear away, his back still to Asuma. "I thought you were mad at me, but I was hoping you'd forgive me…"

Asuma's arms went around Kiba's body, pulling the smaller ninja against his body. "I'll always forgive you, Kiba."

"Asuma-sensei," Kiba sobs.

He turns in Asuma's arms and wraps his arms around Asuma, pressing his face to Asuma's buff chest, letting the tears flow. At least Asuma wasn't angry at him, but the pain of being used by someone he used to like still hurt.

"You don't have to explain anything, I overheard everything and I understand," Asuma says softly, brushing his fingers through Kiba's hair. "Cry until it feels better."

It did, after a while. Kiba's sobs turned into silent tears. When the tears finally stopped Kiba was better, but he still clung to Asuma. He didn't want to let go, not yet.

"You're friends with Kakashi-sensei, right?" Kiba asks softly.

"I am," says Asuma.

"Do you know if it's true?" Kiba asks.

Asuma was silent for a moment too long.

"Asuma-sensei?" Kiba pulls back, looking up at Asuma. Even though he's trying to be guarded there's something in Asuma's face that makes Kiba very, very worried.

"Asuma-sensei?"

"It's not true," Asuma says.

"How do you know?" Kiba whispers, but he already knew the answer.

"Because I was the one sleeping with Kakashi," says Asuma.

…

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

::: TO BE CONTINUED :::

…

**A/N: Whoa, I think Asuma needs a spanking! What will happen next? **


	7. WONDERS

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! **moonlightxprincess13**, your comment helped make this chapter. I'm glad you like the series so much! X-D**

…

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

::: CHAPTER SEVEN – WONDERS :::

…

Asuma was sleeping with Kakashi? He's the one that's breaking Iruka's heart and ruining a perfectly good relationship? Kiba felt a little light headed. He starts to pull away from Asuma, but Asuma grabs his arms and doesn't let him leave. Kiba feels like crying again, but for a different reason.

"It was before I got together with you," Asuma says.

"It's still wrong," Kiba says softly. What more can he say? It's honestly none of his business what Asuma did before their relationship started. But it hurt to know Asuma was the cause of all the pain.

"I know," Asuma says. "I feel awful about it, but it's not what you think, if you'd let me explain instead of trying to run away."

"What is it then?" Kiba asks.

"Are you going to stay still?"

"Yes, I won't run," says Kiba. Asuma lets go of Kiba's arms. Kiba takes a small step back and folds his arms. He felt so embarrassed now. His cheeks were still damp. "So?"

"Kakashi told me it wasn't an exclusive relationship – I thought Iruka knew Kakashi and I were hooking up off and on. But Iruka didn't know, and when he found out Kakashi was seeing someone else he flipped out."

"He thinks it's Ibiki," Kiba says.

"Kakashi and Ibiki just did a mission together," Asuma says. "It was an S-ranked mission, top secret, and that required Kakashi and Ibiki to meet up in secret a few times. That's probably where Iruka got that idea from. If he thinks it's Ibiki he doesn't know Kakashi's been sleeping around for sure."

"So Kakashi thought it was an opened relationship, and Iruka thought it wasn't?" Kiba asks. Asuma moves forward, slowly.

"Yes, exactly," Asuma says. He reaches out and using his knuckle he gentle wipes Kiba's cheeks. Kiba turns a light red when he's finished. Kiba continues the conversation before he turns redder.

"That's stupid. They need to learn to talk to each other. They have no problem with everything else." Kiba thinks of Iruka being taken from behind by Kakashi and he turns even redder.

"Speaking of that, you told Iruka that you and I are dating," Asuma says.

Kiba gasps. He did! He told Iruka that he and Asuma were together!

"You don't think he'd tell, do you?" asks Kiba.

Asuma shrugs. "Only time can tell that one, but you messed up already, Kiba. You know what that means?" Asuma closes the distance between the two.

"W – what?" Kiba asks, looking up at his sensei.

"That means you need to be punished," Asuma says. "For already telling someone our secret."

"N – no," Kiba says as Asuma takes hold of one of his wrists. "No, no –" Asuma's smiling. He can't wait to pull Kiba's pants down and give him a good spanking. "No…"

"Yes," Asuma says, reaching from the button to Kiba's pants.

"I – if anyone gets a spanking it should be you!" Kiba cries. Asuma's fingers freeze over the button. "B – because of you sleep with K – Kakashi-sensei!"

The smile disappears from Asuma's face. He thinks about it for a moment.

"You can punish me anyway, it's not like I could beat you in a fight," Kiba says, "But you'd be the guilty one, not me."

"You're right," Asuma says, withdrawing his hand from Kiba's pants. "You're right. I'm the one who deserves a spanking, not you. You don't have to be punished today."

Spanking averted! Kiba felt like doing a victory dance.

"So does this mean I get to spank you?" Kiba grins.

Asuma gives him a surprised look before he laughs. "No, sorry."

Kiba scowls.

"But I'll give you this."

He puts his finger under Kiba's chin and lifts his face up. Leaning over Asuma presses his lips to Kiba's, getting an instant reaction from Kiba. Kissing back vigorously, Kiba puts his hands on Asuma's chest, feels his hard nipples underneath his shirt. Kiba groans softly when Asuma pushes his tongue into Kiba's mouth.

He feels Asuma's hand move around his body to cup his ass, and give it a tight squeeze and a gentle spank. Asuma just couldn't help himself. It wasn't hard at all, but where Asuma gave the spank he rubs the spot gingerly, before grabbing it and squeezing hard.

Kiba pulls back, breathless.

"Do you want more?" Asuma asks.

Kiba licks his lips. After being crushed moments ago he did need something more. He leans in slowly and Asuma moves to assume the same position. Once Kiba knows where they are he grabs both of Asuma's wrists. He brings them around behind Asuma's body. Asuma laughs, a surprised look on his face right before Kiba kisses him.

Without arms in the way Kiba can press the full length of his body against Asuma's. His erection is pressed against Asuma's. His tongue is inside Asuma's mouth, moving around on its own, swirling around Asuma's. Now the clothes were in the way. There was way too much clothing in the way that needed to go. Kiba wanted to feel Asuma's naked body against his own. He moans against Asuma's mouth.

He spreads his legs and begins rubbing his erection against Asuma's. It's like opening a floodgate of pleasure. Kiba breaks the kiss to grit his teeth and moan loudly. Asuma breaks the hold Kiba has on him to grab Kiba's ass cheeks and squeeze them before spreading them as much as Kiba's pants would allow.

"Oh, God, that feels wonderful," Kiba cries.

Asuma's tongue flickers over Kiba's lower lip. "Imagine how much better it would be if we were both naked."

And Asuma brings his hands up to plunge both of them down into Kiba's pants. He cups the real flesh and Kiba jolts, his rubbing against Asuma becoming one powerful thrust. Kiba wraps his arms around Asuma's neck and presses himself against the bigger man as Asuma plays with his cheeks.

Then Asuma's finger finds that one sweet spot – that golden spot of puckered flesh. Kiba feels the tip of Asuma's finger run gentle over that sensitive bit of flesh. It makes Kiba move up and down against Asuma's body.

"It feels so good…" Kiba moans. "Too good…"

"Same here," Asuma says, and he pushes the tip of his finger inside Kiba.

"OOOOOOH!" Kiba screams, his whole body jolting against Asuma's. Asuma pulls the tip of his finger out.

"Calm, you'll let the whole village know we're out here," Asuma laughs, wrapping his arms around Kiba's body. Kiba went still, and now simply clung to Asuma's body.

"What are we going to do?" Kiba asks.

"About?" Asuma says.

"Iruka and Kakashi-sensei," Kiba says.

"It's none of our business," Asuma says.

"You slept with him," Kiba says. "Whether it was on accident or not, we're a part of this too."

"Why are you a part of this? You did nothing wrong."

"Because you're not doing this alone," Kiba says. "I want to be with you, and that includes the bad as well as the good."

Asuma smiles, "Kiba-kun, I think I want to fuck you right now."

Kiba flushes. "Maybe we should help Iruka-sensei first."

"Yeah," Asuma sighs. "Probably."

"And we both need to get back to school," Kiba says.

Asuma sighs. "Yeah."

"There's a classroom of students waiting for you," Kiba says.

Asuma sighs deeper. "Yeah."

"And you're late for your own class," Kiba says.

Asuma sighs a third time. "Yeah."

…

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

::: TO BE CONTINUED :::

…

**A/N: I'm sure this had a shit ton of typos, I'm just really tired now. Sorry for the mistakes! I proofread these but I'm not a good proofreader at all. I need a beta reader. Anyone who does yaoi? And I'd love to have Asuma spanked sometime in this series. Wouldn't that be fun? To have the tables turned? **


	8. LIAR

**A/N: I like Ibiki – I really do. But for some reason in this series he turned into the antagonist without me even meaning for him to be. And slowly he becomes more cruel and dangerous. I really like Ibiki, and writing this fic makes me realize just how much. There's still so much we don't know about this character. **

…

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

::: CHAPTER EIGHT – LIAR :::

…

Kiba skipped his classes with Iruka and Kakashi – it simply would have been too awkward. Kakashi didn't even know what was going on, that Iruka was going to try to make him jealous, that Kiba and Asuma were together, or anything – but still, Kiba couldn't face Kakashi.

Kiba waits for the other students to file out of Asuma's classroom before going to his sensei. The door is wide open so he knows nothing will happen. But there was a fire in his pants, lit earlier that day in the forest outside of the school, and Kiba just wanted to bend over the desk and let Asuma finish it. Part of him wanted to do something naughty, if a spanking would lead to fucking.

"What do we do about Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei?" Kiba asks.

Asuma glances at the doorway. "There's not much we can do besides talk. I'll handle Kakashi, you handle Iruka."

"What do I say?"

"Try opening him up for forgiveness," Asuma says. "Maybe start hinting that maybe this whole thing's a big misunderstanding, but it can be fixed and forgotten."

Kiba was glad to get some advice from Asuma. This time he'd be ready for Iruka.

"Okay, I'll tell him that," Kiba says, and starts towards the door.

Asuma catches Kiba's arm, making him stop. "Wait."

Kiba looks at Asuma and flushes. Asuma's so close, so handsome – Kiba looks at his full lips, notices the slight curl at the corner, giving Asuma a sensual look. Kiba looks into his dark eyes, sees lust, burning passion. Kiba gulps softly.

"Yes?"

"Are you free tonight?" Asuma asks.

"I can sneak out," Kiba says, which was his roundabout way of saying no.

"I'll come to you at midnight," Asuma says gently.

"Please," Kiba breathes.

"We have to finish what we started, after all," Asuma says.

Kiba takes in a deep breath, his heart pounding wildly, his cock hardening almost instantly. He can't wait to have Asuma naked, can't wait to press his naked body against Asuma's, feel Asuma's cock inside him, ride it for the first time, orgasm by someone else's hand for the first time.

Asuma gave a soft growl. He let go of Kiba's arm.

"Leave, before I fuck you here and now," Asuma says, his eyes down on the desk. "I'll see you tonight, Kiba."

"Can't wait," Kiba says breathlessly.

Asuma looks up at Kiba and grins. "Go on – I'm being serious, I really will fuck you, Kiba."

Kiba wants to stay more than anything, but he couldn't afford to miss any more classes and he needed to speak to Iruka. He went into the hallway and went to Iruka's classroom. He knocks lightly on the door, and when no one answers he gently opens the door.

Kiba slowly peeks into the room. "Iruka-sensei?"

Suddenly the door is jerked out of Kiba's hands. Someone grabs him and pulls him roughly into the classroom, slamming the door shut. The hand gripping Kiba's arm is so strong Kiba knows he'll be bruised by tonight. He looks up at the ninja gripping his arm.

"When you see a closed door you don't go inside," Ibiki says through clenched teeth. Kiba suppresses a whimper.

"Calm down, Ibiki," Iruka says from his desk.

"Don't tell me to calm down," Ibiki snaps.

Judging from their tones Ibiki's angry and Iruka sounds resigned, and a little scared. Kiba tries to pull away from Ibiki but the sensei only tightens the grip, making Kiba bounce from one leg to the other.

"Ow, ow, please let go sensei, _please_," Kiba cries.

"Shut up," Ibiki says. "I think I might have to teach you a lesson on how to properly handle doors. You busted in on Asuma and I yesterday. And you were skipping class."

"I was sick," Kiba says, feeling a small bit of anger. He and Asuma told everyone that he was sick! Why did they keep on saying he'd skipped?

"Don't you dare take a tone with me," Ibiki hisses.

"Stop," Iruka says, moving away from his desk and averting Ibiki's attention to him. "Don't take your anger out of Kiba just because I caught you, Ibiki."

"You didn't catch me, Iruka," Ibiki says. "I haven't done anything with…" he glances at Kiba.

"He already knows," Iruka says. "And so do I."

Shit! Kiba realizes Iruka had confronted Ibiki about the cheating issue! It really wasn't Ibiki, it was Asuma. Ibiki really was innocent! But Kiba couldn't admit to the truth. He couldn't end this here and now by telling Iruka the truth, because that would put Asuma in the hot seat.

"I haven't slept with Kakashi," Ibiki snaps. "We've been on a top secret mission, Iruka – just telling you that is telling you too much. We have not been sleeping together. I can assure you."

"I don't believe you," Iruka says. "I found your things in his house while I was moving my stuff in. Clothes, underwear, a fucking tooth brush?"

"Tooth brush?" Kiba repeats.

"Shut up," Ibiki says.

_Why the hell would Asuma have a tooth brush at Kakashi's house if they were just sleeping together sometimes?_ Kiba wants to ask Asuma, but he doesn't want to seem like he's prying. It's over and done with Kakashi, that's all that mattered.

But then why was Asuma hugging Ibiki?

"That stuff isn't mine, Iruka," Ibiki says.

Iruka scoffs. "I'm not stupid, Ibiki – don't treat me like I am. All the evidence points to you."

"Then you're reading it wrong," Ibiki says.

"Or maybe you're just a good liar," Iruka snaps.

The grip on Kiba's arm tightens, but it's not because of Kiba, it's because of Iruka. Kiba grits his teeth and tries not to cry out. Yep, he was going to have a big ol' bruise in the morning.

"I am – as all shinobi should be," Ibiki says. His anger went from borderline shouts to a calm fury. Kiba realizes Iruka had broken into a dangerous territory with Ibiki.

"Don't deny it," Iruka says.

"I will not admit to something that isn't true," says Ibiki.

"Then what will you fess up to?"

"I'll admit that I can't blame Kakashi for cheating on you," Ibiki says coolly, and Kiba sees the pain in Iruka's eyes. "I will say this one last time, and then I'll speak with my kunai – I am not sleeping with Kakashi. Never have, never will."

It was a threat that Iruka had to back down from. He couldn't take Ibiki in a fight. He slumps against the desk, defeated. "Then… who is?"

Asuma. The name pops into Kiba's head and he chases it away.

"Please, sensei, you're really hurting me," Kiba says.

"Don't worry about this, the pain is only beginning," Ibiki says, turning his angry eyes on Kiba.

What…?

"Leave him alone," Iruka says.

Ibiki scoffs. "He's my problem now, not yours. I'll just say this – stay away from me. Accuse me of things I didn't do again and I will kill you."

A chill ran down Kiba and Iruka's backs.

Ibiki turns towards the door, a firm grip still on Kiba.

"N – no," Kiba cries as Ibiki pulls him towards the door. If he went with Ibiki now any punishment Asuma ever gave him would pale in comparison. And Ibiki was angry. Kiba had a feeling he was about to be used to channel that anger.

"Don't fight me," Ibiki says as he pulls the door open.

"No, please," Kiba cries. "Please don't, Ibiki-sensei…"

…

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

::: TO BE CONTINUED :::

…

**A/N: Forget a love triangle, this is turning into a love pentagon. (When was there ever a triangle? And where's the love?) Okay, not quite, but… **_Kiba_** likes **_Asuma_** who was sleeping with **_Kakashi_** who's with **_Iruka_** who blamed **_Ibiki_** for sleeping with **_Kakashi_** who was actually sleeping with **_Asuma_** who's now with **_Kiba_**… yeah. Anyway, until the next chapter! **


	9. MISUNDERSTANDING

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I'm getting like 1 or 2 every chapter and that makes me so happy. That's how I'm getting the next chapters out so quickly! Haha. I've taken a step back from the erotic to give the drama center stage. I've realized that I've been neglecting all the other characters – Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino, Sakura – Sasuke's only been mentioned a few times – so I think I'm going to bring the rest of the cast more to the center stage. **

…

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

::: CHAPTER NINE – MISUNDERSTANDING :::

…

He felt like he had 3 seconds to think before the door opened and he was in Ibiki's grasp with no way to escape. He couldn't fight Ibiki, but escaping Ibiki might be possible. He puts his hands together to use a substitution jutsu as Ibiki pulls the door open.

Asuma and Kakashi try entering the room as Ibiki tries to leave with Kiba. The four slam into each other. Ibiki moves back with Kiba and Kakashi and Asuma back away from the door. Kiba looks at Asuma for help, Asuma glares at Ibiki, Ibiki looks at Kakashi with a puzzled look, Kakashi looks at Iruka with remorse, and Iruka looks back at Kakashi with guilt.

Asuma breaks the silence. He grabs Ibiki by the arm, pushing the slighter bigger man back into the classroom. Kiba cries out as the grip on his arm tightens again.

"Let go of him, now," Asuma growls.

"You think you can order me around?" Ibiki chuckles.

Asuma moves with lightning speed, and suddenly Kiba's free from Ibiki. A rush of relief comes over Kiba as he moves behind Asuma. Ibiki's arm is bleeding and Asuma is holding a kunai. Ibiki looks even scarier to Kiba when he glares at Asuma.

Kakashi moves in between the two ninja and uncovers his sharingan. Kiba had seen Sasuke use the sharingan once for a fight, and it was impressive. Kiba didn't know if Asuma could fight Kakashi and win. But he didn't know anything about Ibiki.

Did the ninja have some techniques up his sleeve that would allow him to defeat the sharingan? While Asuma avoids looking into Kakashi's eye, Ibiki boldly looks into it.

"Move," Ibiki says.

"No," says Kakashi.

"This is all my fault," says Iruka.

Kakashi looks up at Iruka. "Asuma was talking to me. It didn't take me long to figure out that you knew about what I did."

Asuma looks away, embarrassed.

"How did you…?" Iruka began.

"He was there when you told me," Kiba says softly.

Iruka looks from Asuma to Kiba and makes the connection. Kiba flushes – now that Iruka knew about them it was awkward! To make matters worse, Iruka was about to find out who Kakashi was really sleeping with!

"I never meant to hurt you," Kakashi says. "I just… I thought…"

"I was just a fuck buddy," Iruka says. "I know that now. It was a mistake moving in with you…"

"Don't say that," Kakashi whispers, the first bit of emotion filling his voice: pain. He'd been completely emotionless and objective up until this point. Kiba glances at Kakashi but sees Ibiki instead, who's glaring intently at Asuma. And Asuma is glaring back.

"I think…" Iruka starts.

"Stop," says Kakashi, his voice thick with emotion. Then he pauses to glance at Asuma. His hand comes out in a blur, landing against the ninja's chest. "Don't do it, Asuma."

Asuma scoffs.

Kiba hadn't realized Asuma had moved, but there was a subtle shift in his stance, and he'd slightly tensed. He was going to make a move. Kakashi saw before it was too late.

"Don't do this," Kakashi says, looking back at Iruka. His voice was neutral. Half his mind was focused on Asuma and Ibiki.

Kiba places his hand on Asuma's back, gently, and Asuma looks back at him. Kiba shakes his head. _Not now_, he was trying to say with his expression. Iruka and Kakashi needed to hash this out without Asuma interrupting. Asuma looks down at Kiba for a moment longer before visibly relaxing. Kakashi removes his hand slowly from Asuma's chest.

"When I said I love you I meant it," Kakashi says. "After that I broke it off with…"

"Ah," Kiba interrupts before Kakashi says Asuma's name. All the ninja in the room look at him, and Kiba felt like disappearing in that moment. He looks up at Iruka.

"I don't know how much Kakashi loves you, but I know how much you love him. I could see it before, and I can see it now," Kiba says.

"Why am I still in here?" Ibiki mutters.

Kiba ignores him and continues, "You shouldn't throw that love away just because of a misunderstanding."

"It's more than a misunderstanding," Iruka says.

"Okay, but still," Kiba says, "You really care for him, and he probably _really_ cares for you."

"I do," Kakashi says, both eyes looking at Iruka with a mixture of love and sorrow.

"I think this can be fixed with a sit down and a long talk about what's acceptable and what's not," Kiba says.

Iruka sighs, glancing at Kiba. "Who's the student and who's the teacher here?" he smiles.

"I can be smart sometimes," Kiba murmurs, moving a bit behind Asuma to hide from all the stares.

Iruka looks at Kakashi. "I forgive you, Kakashi. Can you forgive me too?"

"Done," Kakashi says without hesitation, and he crosses the room to grab Iruka by the shoulders. "I love you, and I'm sorry – ever since you agreed to move in with me I haven't seen anyone. And it'll stay that way."

"Good," Iruka says, and he smiles as Kakashi leans down to kiss him.

"Oh, gag me," Ibiki mutters.

"Maybe I will," Asuma growls.

"You're the one who likes to be gagged, Asuma," Ibiki says.

Asuma narrows his eyes.

Kakashi turns towards the other ninja, his arm around Iruka's waist, hugging him close. "Thank you, all of you, for the help."

"Don't thank me," Ibiki says coolly.

"Don't thank me either," Asuma says. "It was all Kiba."

"It was nothing," Kiba says, flushing. He puts his hand on the small of Asuma's back for comfort. He didn't like being the center of attention, especially in a room full of jonin ninja, all his teachers and superiors. But he was glad he didn't keep his mouth shut – it helped move things along nicely.

"We should probably get back to our classes," Iruka says.

"Oh, yeah," the other teachers say.

Kiba wants to chuckle but can't – his last class of the day is with Ibiki.

…

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

"Hey."

Kiba glances over at Shino, who was seated right beside him. Shino was normally quiet, so when he had something to say Kiba usually gave him extra attention.

"Yes, Shino-kun?"

"What's wrong? You seem out of it. Anxious and… scared?"

That's because of the sensei in front of the blackboard, Kiba thinks. Ibiki was like the other ninja – he could pretend nothing ever happened and hide his emotions like they didn't exist. He was just as good at it as Kakashi. He even seemed happy during class, or as happy as Ibiki could be.

But Kiba knew he was upset. He was upset with Iruka still, for reasons Kiba wasn't sure about. It must have been something Iruka said. He was also upset with Asuma. It probably was because Asuma ordered him around and cut him. Ibiki was a strict sensei, and if he wanted to punish a student he'd do it.

There was nothing stopping a sensei from using physical discipline on a student, if it was within reason and not without cause. If the teacher didn't draw blood it was fine. It was ninja academy – the students fought each other during PE, and where graded on it.

"Kiba?"

"It's nothing," Kiba says. "Just forgot to take notes for last period."

Shino turns back to his text book, and the silence between them goes on for so long that Kiba thought that conversation was over. Then Shino says, "That's a lame excuse."

Kiba looks away. "I can't… tell you, Shino."

And Shino didn't say another word the rest of the class. Finally class was over and the students began gathering their bags. Ibiki didn't call Kiba to stay after class? Kiba was free! He gathered his books and quickly went for the door.

"Inuzuka Kiba," Ibiki calls from the blackboard. "Stay right there."

Kiba freezes, not because he wants to, but to disobey would be worse. He slowly turns around to face his sensei. The last students file out of the room, Sakura scoffing at Kiba, and Naruto patting him on the shoulder and whispering, "Don't worry, you'll be able to sit again after 2 days."

Just in time for school. Yippee! Kiba gave Naruto a friendly smile. Soon everyone was gone and it was only Kiba and Ibiki. After he finished with the board Ibiki turns to start organizing his desk.

"Why are you here again?" Ibiki asks without looking up.

Kiba opens his mouth to answer.

"Why are you picking on him again?" Asuma asks.

Kiba turns and sees Asuma leaning against the closed door. When he looks at Kiba he winks. Kiba is no longer afraid for himself – now he's afraid Asuma and Ibiki will continue their fight from earlier. He was no Kakashi, and there would be no stopping the two once they started. He looks back at Ibiki. The tension is thick in the air.

"Why do you protect him?" Ibiki asks, finally looking up from his papers.

"Because he's mine," Asuma says.

"You've…" Ibiki looks at Kiba. "Taken a sub?"

"It's not like that," Asuma says.

"Not yet?" Ibiki asks. Asuma scowls at him. "Asuma, you taking a sub… I'm surprised you've become a dom."

Kiba narrows his eyes at Ibiki. He knew enough about sex to know they were throwing around some very kinky terms. But why would Ibiki know that about Asuma?

"I was never a total submissive," Asuma says through clenched teeth.

"Yes you were," Ibiki says, licking his lower lip as he had flashes of some steamy memories. "You were a total submissive to my every whim."

Kiba's mouth drops open. Asuma and Ibiki… what?!

…

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

::: TO BE CONTINUED :::

…

**A/N: The last part of the pentagon! Ibiki has had a sexual relationship in the past with Asuma? I've been saving that one from the beginning of the series! Asuma was a sub for Ibiki and Ibiki let out all of his sadistic sexual ways out on Asuma, who enjoyed it as a sub, but now wants to be a dom of his own!**

**In case you don't know what the sexual terms dom (dominant) and sub (submissive) are, please go to Wikipedia and search BDSM. I might explain some things, but it's better to learn from the source. Until the next chapter!**


	10. CONTROL

**A/N: Anyone always has the option of saying NO in a sexual situation, whether it's a first time or something that's no longer comfortable. It's sad that some people forget how to say no. But there's really no excuse for it – even in BDSM, it seems like the dom has all the power, but in reality just one word (safe word) from the sub will end everything. Who has the power now?**

…

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

::: CHAPTER TEN – CONTROL :::

…

"You were with Ibiki?" Kiba asks Asuma.

Asuma nods once.

Kiba wanted to yell, _Why didn't you tell me?_ but he didn't. So Asuma had slept with Kakashi and Ibiki. When they were hugging in Asuma's classroom, did that mean something? Was there something still going on between them? Kiba had too many questions.

"It doesn't matter now, I've taken Kiba under my wing," Asuma says.

Ibiki looks at Kiba. "He's already an excellent submissive." Kiba wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not. Ibiki didn't say it like it was an insult. He looks Kiba up and down like he was looking at a new sword he was interested in buying.

"That's why you want to get your hands on him," Asuma accuses.

"No, it's because he's been disobedient, and doesn't know how to knock on doors," Ibiki says.

"Well he's mine," Asuma says.

Ibiki nods. "I know that now."

"And by the rules you taught me, you can't touch him," Asuma says.

Ibiki smiles a wicked, knowing smile that makes Kiba back away from him, closer to Asuma. With his back to Asuma he doesn't notice the ninja move until he bumps into Asuma. He presses his back against Asuma's chest, not taking his eyes of Ibiki.

"You might need to review your rule book," Ibiki says, and grins. It's not at all pleasant. "This isn't over, Asuma, but I have to leave. I'll see you first thing Monday morning." He walks out, his trench coat flailing out behind him.

Kiba is frozen in Asuma's arms. He's still trying to figure out what just happened.

…

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

Kiba went home that night with a lot of thoughts and mixed emotions. Asuma had slept with Kakashi and Ibiki. He slept with Kakashi while Kakashi was still with Iruka. His relationship with Ibiki sounded like something that went back a few years and it sounded like more than just casual sex. This dom/sub thing was another language to Kiba. He just knew that those names went with some kinky things.

Kiba waited for midnight and it couldn't come any faster. Akamaru could feel Kiba's tension as his master watched the clock. When midnight finally hit Kiba turned towards his bedroom window and waited.

But Asuma didn't come.

"Is he backing out?" Kiba asks Akamaru. He sat down on the bed and pulls the dog into his lap. He didn't change into his pajamas, but easily slipped on black pants and a white t-shirt. He still had his sandals on. "Maybe it was just too awkward for him…"

Kiba continues to wait while running his fingers down Akamaru's back. 5 minutes later Asuma climbs through the window with a sigh. Kiba puts Akamaru down on the bed and doesn't hide his excitement.

"You came," he says.

"You think I wouldn't?" Asuma laughs.

He opens his arms and Kiba rushes into the embrace, loving the feel of Asuma's body against his own. He looks up and expects Asuma to lay a kiss on him, but he doesn't. Kiba leans up to kiss Asuma instead. The kiss didn't hold the same level of heat it usually did.

Kiba pulls back. "Asuma-sensei?"

"You're not upset?" Asuma asks.

"About you and Ibiki?" Asuma nods. "No, you guys are done, right?"

"Yes," Asuma says with feeling.

"Then why would I be upset?" Kiba asks. "It was a surprise, that's for sure. But it's in your past. How could I be upset over something that happened in the past? How can I be jealous when you and I are together and not you and Ibiki?"

Asuma chuckles. "I just thought… I'm sorry."

"So, will you explain what all of that dom and sub stuff meant?" Kiba asks.

Asuma flushes. Kiba's never seen Asuma act so shy before. He'd always been so assertive and… and dominant. Ibiki had called Asuma a submissive earlier. Could the encounter from earlier be affecting Asuma now?

"Yeah, sure," Asuma says. "Um, we should probably leave your room."

Kiba nods. Asuma pulls him into a tight embrace before going to the window and leaping out. Kiba holds onto Asuma tightly as they fly through the trees at high speeds. Asuma goes down and lands gently.

"We're here," he says.

Kiba pulls away enough to see they stood near a little pond, with colorful flowers lining the rim. The water looks clear enough to drink from, but Kiba just wanted to get naked and sit down in it with Asuma. Any excuse to be naked with Asuma was a good one.

Asuma pulls away but takes Kiba's hand and leads him to the water's edge. He sits down and Kiba sits beside him.

"Ibiki was my master," Asuma says. "My dominant. He had complete control over me, and I gave him total power."

Kiba tensed. He didn't like the sound of that. "That's what this dominant and submissive thing is about? Power exchange?"

"Yes."

"What's the point?"

"Because it feels so good," Asuma says, "To let go, and be consumed but a different, sexual world… the sex was intense, powerful, and so satisfying."

"Because of what?" Kiba asks.

"It's hard to explain, but it has something to do with letting go, letting yourself go, being at someone's mercy… it was amazing. The sex was like nothing else, truly unique and powerful."

Kiba shudders. _This is Asuma_, he realizes, looking into Asuma's eyes. _This is the real him_. Maybe he was done with Ibiki, but he wasn't done with the kinky sex. It was a part of him. That's why Asuma got such a kick out of spanking Kiba. It was a part of the kink.

"So what happened? If it was so good?" Kiba asks. He wasn't jealous before, but the look in Asuma's eyes gave him a little flare of jealousy. He didn't like Asuma remembering his time with Ibiki while having that expression.

"He had too much power over me," Asuma says. His expression darkened, and Kiba didn't like it any more than he liked the last one. In fact, he'd rather Asuma be happy remembering his time with another man then looking so sad and lost now.

"When you get into that kind of sex you need safe words, just in case. Ibiki and I didn't have any safe words. I had no control, I had to trust him completely. And sometimes he abused that trust… he abused me." Asuma shudders. "I couldn't say no to him. He'd trained me so that I couldn't say no."

"Then how'd you get away?" Kiba asks. He grabs Asuma's hand and gives it a soft squeeze.

"I turned to Kakashi for help," Asuma says. "Luckily they didn't have to fight. In the end I just needed someone to hold my hand while I found the courage to finally say no and put an end to all of it."

"If he were so cruel why were you hugging him yesterday?" Kiba asks. He tries to sound vaguely interested, and not jealous. He fails on both accounts.

"He was letting me know that he misses me," Asuma says. "He told me I could come back to him whenever I wanted to."

Kiba tenses and Asuma notices. He lifts Kiba's hand to his mouth and kisses the back of Kiba's palm gently.

"I won't be going back," he says.

Kiba breaths out a sigh of relief he didn't realize he was holding in. "Good."

"I guess our plans for this evening are ruined?" Asuma asks.

Kiba remembers he was supposed to be losing his virginity, but… he gives Asuma an apologetic smile. He just wasn't in the mood for it. He didn't want to have sex after the conversation they just had because the only thing Kiba would be able to focus on was Ibiki abusing his Asuma.

"I'm sorry," Kiba begins.

"Shh," Asuma says, laying a finger on Kiba's lips. "There's always tomorrow. It's the weekend."

Asuma moves his finger and replaces it with his lips. The kiss starts out chaste but quickly heats up. When Asuma's tongue enters Kiba's mouth the flames are ignited, and Kiba is panting when Asuma pulls away only to tilt his head and came back in for anything kiss. Kiba moves his tongue against Asuma and moves so his upper body is pressed against Asuma.

When Asuma pulls away he has the old look in his eyes – Kiba's glad to see the normal Asuma has returned. The softest smile crosses Asuma's lips.

"Ibiki could never kiss like that," Asuma says, and he licks his lips, savoring the taste of Kiba.

Kiba turns red.

"Well, even if we're not going to have sex we can stay lie down together," Asuma says, pulling Kiba into an embrace and lying down on the grass. Kiba was very comfortable, lying against Asuma, feeling the other man's body against his own, as those toned muscles.

"I used to think I loved Iruka-sensei," Kiba says softly. "But today, when he tried to use me, because he knew I had feelings for him… I realized it wasn't love. Because when you held me in your arms it didn't hurt anymore. I realized I could forget all about Iruka in your arms, Asuma-sensei."

Asuma smiles.

"I want to do it," Kiba says. "I want to have sex with you, now."

"Are you sure?" Asuma asks.

Kiba turns and straddles Asuma's body. On top of Asuma, with his ass on Asuma's crotch, he felt blissful. Iruka never gave him these kinds of emotions. When Iruka looked at him Kiba didn't flush and fight against an erection. Not like now, with Asuma.

Kiba leans over and pressed his lips against Asuma's mouth. At first he's the only one kissing, until Asuma kisses back. And his hands work their way up and down Kiba's thighs, reaching his ass and grabbing, squeezing. Kiba moans against Asuma's lips.

"I'm sure," Kiba says.

…

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

::: TO BE CONTINUED :::

…

**A/N: Finally they begin to have sex! If Kiba hadn't run away it would have happened in the fourth chapter! That's what I originally planned, but as I typed it Kiba had plans of his own. Anywho, see you in the next chapter! **


	11. PASSION

**A/N: I'm SUPER SORRY for the wait, guys! I appreciate all the comments and everything. I left it off at a shitty time, huh? Life was just super complicated but now things are better. I'M SORRY! Here's the chapter y'all been waiting for:**

**…**

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

::: CHAPTER ELEVEN – PASSION :::

…

Kiba sits up to pull his shirt off and throws it aside. Asuma manages to take his shirt off while still being on the ground. Kiba puts his hands on Asuma's chest as he moves his hips back and forth, grinding against Asuma's erection. The shinobi underneath him groans at the pleasure.

He grabs Kiba's hips and grinds against him. If there wasn't any fabric between them Asuma would have already entered Kiba, but both of them still had their pants on. Kiba's heart was racing. He was finally about to do it, and it felt great. He leans over to kiss Asuma. His lips touch Asuma's, and suddenly he was being kissed like never before. Kiba wasn't sure if he liked it or not, but it feels great with the combination of Asuma's cock moving against his ass.

Asuma wraps his arms around Kiba and turns over. Suddenly Kiba was on his back, his legs spread open, and Asuma was on top of him. He was still grinding, but he broke the kiss to talk.

"You feel so damn good," he whispers.

"You feel like heaven," Asuma says.

Asuma reaches down to pull his pants down and this time Kiba isn't worried about being spanked. He can't wait to be naked underneath Asuma's body. He feels the clothes being pulled down and suddenly his naked bottom and legs are on the grass.

Asuma leans into another kiss, opening Kiba's mouth as his tongue explores. Asuma's hand strokes Kiba's length, making Kiba buck his hips and cry out. Whoa, did that feel incredible – a thousand times better than jerking himself off. Asuma's fingers expertly move up and down, slowly and carefully, enough to make Kiba go crazy.

"I'm gonna… come if you keep rubbing me," Kiba says.

Asuma smiles, removing his hand. He gives the side of Kiba's face a loving caress, his fingers making Kiba want to come just as badly as when his cock was being stroked.

"Suck my cock," Asuma whispers. It's such a crude order, yet Asuma makes it sound seductive and romantic. Kiba finds himself nodding, wondering if he'll do it right. Asuma stands up, keeping his legs spread over Kiba. Gripping Asuma's thick thighs, Kiba rises up to the bulge in Asuma's tight pants.

"Lick it," Asuma says.

Kiba does as he's told, licking the bulging, feeling a rush as he does so. He thought kissing felt good? This was simply amazing. He breathes over the bulge, takes a shaky breath in, and puts his mouth over the bulge. Even through Asuma's pants he can feel the throbbing warmth.

Asuma hooks his fingers in his pants, pulling them down with his undies. The thick erect cock bouncing forth, making Kiba tremble at the sight. Asuma reached down, taking Kiba's head in his hands. Kiba tore his eyes from the beautiful erection to look into Asuma's eyes.

"Balls first," Asuma orders.

Kiba nods, breathless, wordless, dazed at everything that was happening – he could only think of one thing. He was focused on the thick erection before his face. Licking his lips gingerly he moved slowly between Asuma's legs, breathing in his masculine, musky scent, feeling the smooth skin. Kiba found Asuma's balls with his tongue, licking at it like he would an ice cream cone.

"Yes," Asuma breathes, his fingers running through Kiba's hair as Kiba licks the delicate flesh. He shivers as he feels Asuma's cock rub against his forehead. He takes the balls into his mouth, sucking gently, and Asuma cries out.

"Take the rest of it," Asuma says breathlessly, "Take it all."

Kiba pulls back, licking the thick head of Asuma's cock. His heart was pounding so fast. He took the head into his mouth, loving the taste, loving the feel. He takes the rest of the length into his mouth, as much as he can fit before he gags on it. He withdraws, gasping. Asuma is breathing harshly, like he can hardly control himself.

Kiba tries again, slowly taking the length into his mouth, inch by inch, his tongue lapping at it, lathering it up with spit so it moves into his mouth easier. He loves the way he affects Asuma as he takes the thickness into his mouth. He loves looking up, seeing Asuma panting wildly.

"Breath through your nose," Asuma says.

Kiba does, making it a little easier to take the length. He gets halfway down the long cock before he gags again, withdrawing. As he coughs Asuma grabs him by the chin and lifts his face for a smothering kiss. Asuma tastes his own pre-cum as he kisses Kiba.

"Lie down," he says when he pulls away. "On your stomach."

Kiba turns and falls to the ground. Asuma is between his legs instantly, spreading them wide open. He presses his body again Kiba. His chest against Kiba's back, his legs against Kiba's, his cock in between Kiba's cheeks, his face nuzzling the back of Kiba's neck. So many powerful sensations that make Kiba want to come. Feeling this beautiful, powerful man behind him, grinding against Kiba's body made him want to scream.

He feels lightheaded from all the pleasure. It was almost too much for him to handle. He closes his eyes and tries to focus, but that only makes things worse. It only strengths all the sensations of Asuma's wonderful body against his.

Kiba opens his eyes, blinking back tears. It was heavenly. It was pure ecstasy. He takes a deep breath in to keep from going mad with the pleasure.

Asuma moves back, grabbing Kiba's cheeks. Kiba feels a finger rub the puckered flesh. He reaches out, grabbing handfuls of the grass around him. Asuma's finger gently teases at his flesh. He withdrew his hand and Kiba feels his tongue move over his anus.

"Ahhhuuuhhhah…" Kiba moans, writhing on the ground.

Asuma takes a firmer grip on Kiba's body. "Don't move," he says.

Kiba groans, his hands fisted in the grass. Asuma's tongue comes again, teasing his sensitive flesh slowly, carefully. His tongue laps at it, as Kiba did to Asuma's cock, before it plunges in, pushing its way inside, filling Kiba's entrance. Kiba spreads his legs and tries not to squirm too much.

Asuma pauses a moment, pulling away. Kiba glances back. He feels the tip of Asuma's finger at his anus, chilled with some cold liquid. He closes his eyes as Asuma's finger slides into him. He moans deeply, tearing at the grass. The finger moves back and forth within him slowly like some form of torture. Then Asuma adds a second finger, sliding in slowly with the first. Kiba grits his teeth to keep from screaming out in pure pleasure.

"You're so tight," Asuma says. "I love it."

"You feel so good," Kiba whimpers. His whole body shudders at the two fingers continue the slow rhythm of going in and out up till the finger tips. Kiba bites his lower lip but the moan escapes him anyway, long, drawn out. He can hardly contain himself.

"So… what position would you like," the fingers go down to the tips, and the third slides in with the other two, slowly joining the other two in filling his hole, "for your first time?"

"Uh… uhuuhuh…" Kiba cries, moving his hips with the thrusts of Asuma's fingers. "I want… God! I… I want to face you… I want to see you… as you fuck me."

"Missionary," Asuma murmurs, "great choice."

"Oh yeah," Kiba cries.

Asuma's fingers leave his body. Kiba feels incredibly empty nothing, without Asuma filling him. Asuma pushes Kiba over, making him lie on his back. Kiba smiles up at Asuma when his sensei, his lover, his boyfriend smiles down at him. Asuma rubs his own cock, making it slick with the clear liquid.

"Ready?" he asks.

Kiba nods, wrapping his arms around Asuma's neck. As ready as he'll ever be. Asuma positions himself, uses his hand to guide himself. Kiba feels the tip of Asuma's great cock push at his opening. He closes his eyes and grits his teeth as it fills him. He cries out as he takes the entire length, inch by inch like he did with his mouth, except this felt much better.

"Yes," Kiba cries, "Yes!"

Asuma fills him to the tip. He's fully inside, the two the closest they'll ever be. Asuma leans over, his facial hair tickling Kiba's face as he gives him the softest kiss. Kiba smiles against Asuma's lips. It was everything he'd dreamed of and more! Asuma moves like an expert as he circles his hips, bringing moans from Kiba.

He pulls out softly and pushes back within, filling Kiba up again. Each thrust filling Kiba in a way he'd never felt before. It was a closeness that drew him emotionally closer to Asuma. He kisses Asuma as Asuma works his hips, increasing the roughness with each thrust. Asuma feels the first tear fall from Kiba's eyes, wetting his cheek. He pulls away, his cock still inside Kiba.

"Are you ok?" he asks. "Am I hurting you?"

"No," Kiba says, shaking his head. "It feels too good, Asuma… I love it."

Asuma smiles. He hugs Kiba's upper body as he continues the thrusts. Kiba clings to Asuma, feeling the thick muscles in his back working with each of his thrusts. Kiba brings his hands lower, cupping Asuma's ass as he thrusts. He strokes that tight, firm flesh. He closes his eyes and lets the sensations wash through him.

How many nights has he dreamt of this? And it was finally happening, he was finally having sex with Asuma. He licks the side of Asuma's neck and the two shiver.

Asuma pushes himself up, looking down at Kiba. They stare into each other's eyes. Asuma feels the orgasm building. He wants Kiba to witness this release, to experience every moment of it.

"Touch yourself," Asuma grunts. "Stroke yourself, Kiba. Come with me."

Kiba takes himself with both hands, stroking himself as he stares up at Asuma. It wouldn't take much to bring him over the edge. He sees the frantic look in Asuma's eyes, feels the slow and gentle thrusts become more desperate. Kiba takes it all in, the sensations, the sights, the feelings – and he's taken over by the blinding passion of his release.

"Look at me," Asuma orders. "Look at me!"

They both cry out together, staring at each other. Kiba feels Asuma give one last thrust and his entire body quacks as he releases, the warmth flooding into Kiba. Kiba's cum splashes over his upper body, wetting himself with his own passions. The two stare at each other, still breathing roughly as the moment ends.

Kiba takes a deep breath in, his hands falling away from his cock onto the ground. Asuma is smiling and Kiba manages a weak one in return. He feels completely drained.

Asuma lowers himself down, his lips finding Kiba's, and he gives him the gentlest of kisses.

**…**

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

::: TO BE CONTINUED :::

…

**A/N: Finally, the sex! This is honestly one of the longest sex scenes I have ever written. I can't apologize enough for the hiatus I put this story on! I hate myself for failing my fans. Life has just been rough. Hopefully it'll get better. I do plan on continuing the story, so don't worry! Until next time!**


	12. HOBBY

**A/N: Asuma hasn't smoked in my story, like not once. I guess I never mentioned my fanfic Asuma doesn't constantly smoke like the real Asuma does. I've mostly shown him at school, when he's not supposed to smoke, or when he's meeting up with Kiba and needs his mouth for other things. But I'm sorry if you've noticed that and is all like, "WTF?"**

**…**

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

::: CHAPTER TWELVE – HOBBY :::

…

When Asuma pulls himself out of Kiba he leaves Kiba feeling empty. Kiba pulls himself up and searches for his clothes, getting dressed quickly. He notices Asuma is just standing there, watching him. Kiba pulls his underwear up and starts on his pants.

"What is it?" Kiba asks.

"You," Asuma says, smiling from ear to ear. "Why are you rushing around, Kiba-kun? We have time."

"I," Kiba looks down at himself. He still had cum on his chest. He flushes. "I…"

"It's okay to feel nervous after your first time," Asuma said, walking over. Kiba notices his cock is still almost fully erect, although it was slowly returning to normal size. He put his hands on Kiba's shoulders. "But you don't need to rush."

"I loved it," Kiba admits.

"I did too," Asuma whispers, kissing him gently on the lips. "But we might want to get you cleaned up, huh?" he leans over, his tongue flickering over Kiba's chest, licking up the cum. Kiba flushes. He feels his cock twitch. Really? They just finished and already he wants more?

Asuma's tongue swirls around Kiba's nipples, making the smaller ninja squeeze his eyes closed. He feels Asuma's tongue move from one nipple to the other, lapping up the come. Kiba never tasted cum before. Asuma seems to enjoy the taste of it. He moves to Kiba's shoulder blade, licking and gently nipping. Kiba laughs.

"I can't get enough of your body," Asuma whispers, standing up tall. Kiba reaches back, grabbing Asuma's ass. He squeezes the flesh and Asuma laughs, bumping chests with Kiba.

"Me neither," Kiba says.

"Do you want to go to my place?" Asuma asks. "Get cleaned up so your folks don't notice anything?"

Kiba thought about it. "Yes, I would like that."

He didn't care what his folks thought. Right now nothing mattered to him. But he did want to see inside Asuma's house. He wants to see the more personal side of Asuma, not the sensei but the man. He wants to see the personal space of Asuma.

"Ok," Asuma says. "Let's get dressed and go then."

"I'm almost done," Kiba says. He doesn't let go of Asuma's ass. Instead he kisses Asuma's throat.

"We won't be able to leave if you don't let go," Asuma says.

"Maybe I don't want to let go," Kiba says, licking Asuma's skin. "I can't enough of you either, Asuma. I could spend a hundred years here with you, right now, and not get enough."

"Don't tempt me," Asuma says. His fingers flicker over Kiba's cock through the fabric of his pants. "I'd keep you here if I could."

Kiba kisses Asuma before letting go. He watches Asuma as the handsome man gathers his clothes and gets dressed. He loves seeing Asuma naked. He can't wait to get Asuma naked again. He didn't feel sore at all. Was he supposed to ache after being fucked? He wasn't sure.

**…**

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

He felt it when they got to Asuma's place. Asuma unlocks the door and lets Kiba inside and Kiba feels like he's limping. His anus was sore. He takes the clean, bare place. A table, a gray couch, a bare kitchen. It looks like Asuma barely spent any time at home. There weren't any picture frames or even book shelves.

"Do you live here?" Kiba asks.

Asuma chuckles, musing Kiba's hair.

"It's not much but this is home," Asuma says.

"Are you anything but a shinobi?" Kiba asks.

Asuma shrugs. "A teacher?"

"Doesn't count, that's another job," Kiba says.

Asuma grabs Kiba by the arm, pushing him against the wall. "What do you want then, Kiba?" he licks Kiba's lower lip. Kiba moans, his body trembling for Asuma.

"Any hobbies?" Kiba asks.

Asuma takes his hand and leads him to the bedroom. He opens the door and there's color. Vibrate blues and soft grays with well-placed blacks fill the room. There's a bookshelf with various books and the bed is make, the side table equipped with a lamp and a book.

"This is better," Kiba says. Now he was getting to know Asuma, up close and personal.

"That's not all," Asuma whispers, his breath tickling Kiba's skin. "Let me show you the closet."

Something about that statement makes Kiba shudder. Asuma takes him over to the closet, pulling the door open. Kiba sees clothes and shoes in their boxes, stowed to the corner. Asuma puts his hand against the wall and it turns inwards, revealing a secret room. Kiba's heart races as he follows Asuma into the dark room.

Asuma turns on the light. Sex toys are on the walls, Kiba notices when he can see. There's chains hanging from the walls and ceiling, there's a small bed against the far wall. Kiba's heart races. He doesn't feel turned on, he actually feels scared.

"This is my hobby," Asuma says, hugging Kiba sideways. "How do you like it?"

"I'm… not sure," Kiba says.

Asuma looks down at him. "What's wrong? You don't like it?"

"It's a lot," Kiba says, frowning at the wall. He recognizes the paddles for spanking on the wall. He wants to leave the room. It does feel soft and intimate like the way Asuma made love. This room was for hardcore fucking. They didn't fit in this room.

"You don't like it," Asuma says, sounding disappointed.

"It's not that," Kiba says. "I'm just new to this. I think this is showing advanced techniques to a beginning student."

"True," Asuma says. "Let's get that shower, huh?"

"Yeah," Kiba says.

They leave the room, to Kiba's relief. Asuma starts the shower in the bathroom and leaves Kiba to find some towels. Kiba strips out of his clothes, jumping under the warm jets of water.

Fear settles in. What if he's not good enough for Asuma? What if he's not what Asuma needs? Kiba wasn't sure if he could get used to that stuff. He didn't even like when Asuma spanks him. How could he turn that into pleasure? That cold room wasn't for pleasure, it was for detached fucking, not love making.

Asuma steps into the bathroom with towels and clothes. He puts them down and Kiba turns towards him, taking the soap and rubbing it against himself. Asuma watches him with lusty eyes. Kiba smirks, rubbing the whiteness over his body. Asuma slowly pulls his clothes off, starting with his shirt. Kiba strokes his chest and Asuma kicks off his shoes. Kiba strokes his stomach and Asuma pulls his pants off. Kiba strokes his cock and Asuma pulls his underwear off.

He climbs into the shower, his hands finding Kiba's body. He begins to rub the soap off Kiba's body. Kiba closes his eyes, feeling his cock grow, harden for Asuma. His erection pokes Asuma's.

"Fuck me," Kiba whispers, opening his eyes as Asuma rubs his stomach.

"Again?" Asuma smiles.

Kiba nods.

"Aren't you sore?" he asks.

Kiba shrugs. "I want you, Asuma. Please."

"I don't want to hurt you," Asuma says.

Kiba reaches down, stroking Asuma's erection. His hands tremble against Kiba's body, his fingers pressing into Kiba's skin. Kiba smiles at him, loving the look in Asuma's eyes. Asuma takes a deep breath in, glancing towards the shower wall.

"Put your hands against the wall," he orders.

Kiba shivers at the order. He walks over, placing his palms against the slick, wet wall. He feels Asuma behind him, his body rubbing against Kiba's. Kiba feels his finger between his legs, stroking his anus. Asuma pushes a single finger in.

"You're still ready," Asuma says, licking Kiba's ear. Kiba cries out, spreading his legs wider. Asuma bents his knees slightly, pressing his cock against Kiba's anus. He pushes in slowly, Kiba moaning with each inch. He was sore, but it actually felt good. He arches his back and cries out as Asuma finishes pushing into him.

"Yes," Kiba cries, slamming his fist against the wall. The pleasure of having Asuma inside him, the closeness. He cries out as Asuma begins thrusting, holding onto his hips as he does so. Kiba preferred to position where he can face Asuma, but this one felt great too. He feels Asuma's arm slip around his waist and it's perfect. The closeness he desired. He can feel almost every inch of Asuma's body against his. He feels his favorite part inside himself, fucking him again.

He groans when the pleasure becomes edged with pain. He spreads his legs more as Asuma drives into him. The pain was good when Kiba relaxed to it, accepted it. He cries out in pain but only feels the pleasure. Asuma places his hand over Kiba's on the wall. Kiba looks over his shoulder at Asuma. He was focused on driving into Kiba, but when he notices Kiba looking he gives a smile that makes the sex that much better.

Asuma angles himself for a deeper fuck. His cock completely fills Kiba, his balls smacking against Kiba's crotch. He feels his own cock bouncing as he's being fucked. He reaches down to stroke himself as Asuma fucks him.

Asuma stops him, using the hand gripping his waist to instead grip his cock. Kiba cries out when Asuma squeezes it roughly. This was much rougher then when they were outside in the grass. Asuma begins jerking Kiba off as he fucks him against the wall. Kiba pushes his hips out, as if he could take anymore of Asuma's cock. He already had the whole thing inside him with each of Asuma's thrusts.

Harder and harder Asuma went, Kiba feels himself nearing his climax. He spreads his fingers and Asuma's fingers knit between his, squeezing his hand. They grip each other's hands as they come. Again, Asuma comes inside Kiba. Kiba's semen squirts against the shower wall instead of all over his body. He's disappointed Asuma won't be able to lick it off.

Asuma pulls out of Kiba with a moan, a string of come connecting his cock to Kiba's ass. He gives Kiba's ass a gentle smack. Kiba jumps at the action.

"Great job," Asuma says. He leans in for a kiss, which Kiba was more than willing to give.

"I'll say."

The two freeze. Asuma looks over his shoulder. "Fuck."

"You just did that," Ibiki's voice carries throughout the bathroom. Kiba cringes, glad Asuma's body is covering him from Ibiki's view. What the fuck was Ibiki doing at Asuma's house in the middle of the night? Kiba was feeling completely drained from being fucked for the second time. He didn't want to deal with Ibiki!

"What the hell are you doing here?" Asuma snaps.

"Proving a point," Ibiki's voice says, making both Asuma and Kiba shiver. Kiba shivered in fear. He wasn't sure about Asuma. Kiba hears something slap against bare flesh. What was that?

"What do you mean?" Asuma asks. He doesn't sound as strong now, his voice is softer, more subdued. Kiba looks up at his boyfriend.

"I'm here to show you who the true dom is," Ibiki says.

Asuma stares at Ibiki. He shivers again and Kiba feels even less confident about this confrontation ending well.

**…**

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

::: TO BE CONTINUED :::

…

**A/N: I'm sorry again for hiatus. Here's another chapter of so sexy goodness! And Ibiki makes a surprise appearance. What could he possibly want with Asuma and Kiba? Something tells me Ibiki isn't a grateful loser. **


	13. SUBMISSIVE

**A/N: While writing this chapter I was browsing Asuma yaois and I came across one with Ibiki, Asuma, and Shikamaru. Ibiki is a dom, Asuma is his sub, and Shikamaru is watching in disbelief as Ibiki fucks Asuma in front of him. I guess I'm not the first person to come up with the Ibiki/dom and Asuma/sub type story, except instead of Shikamaru it's Kiba!**

**…**

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

::: CHAPTER THIRTEEN – SUBMISSIVE :::

…

"Asuma?" Kiba whispers. Asuma looks like he's in a daze as he stares back at Ibiki. The pleasure he just experienced made him weak in the knees. He felt like sinking to the bottom of the shower. Instead he held himself up, his hand still holding onto Asuma's against the shower wall.

"You remember this, don't you?" Kiba hears the sound of something smacking flesh again and Asuma's body trembles in response. Kiba looks over Asuma's shoulder at Ibiki.

The shinobi is sleeveless black t-shirt with tight black pants. In his hands is a black crop with a thick, flat end. He smacks it against his palm to create the sound Kiba was hearing. Asuma seems to be completely lost in the sight of Ibiki. Kiba tries to remove his hand from Asuma's, but he can't pull his hand free.

"Asuma," Kiba repeats. "Asuma, let go."

Ibiki uses the crop, smacking Asuma's naked, wet ass with the end of the crop. Asuma jumps at the contact of the crop.

"You remember this," Ibiki whispers. "You could never forget this, Asuma."

He smacks Asuma again, making the man moan. Kiba stares at Asuma in disbelief. Is this the control Ibiki had over Asuma? Kiba thought Asuma broke that control. Apparently it was deeper rooted than either of them realized. Asuma squeezes Kiba's hand.

"Kneel down before the boy," Ibiki orders in the same tone Asuma used on Kiba. Asuma does as he's told, releasing Kiba's hand to kneel down. Kiba's heart is racing but it's not in excitement. "Grab his thighs, Asuma, spread his cheeks."

Asuma grabs Kiba's ass, spreading him just as before. Kiba can feel the semen running down his legs. He keeps both hands against the wall. When faced with two jonin ninja he figured the best thing to do was stay very still. Ibiki would hurt him and Asuma wasn't himself right now.

"Clean his hole," Ibiki orders, hitting Asuma with the end of his crop.

Asuma moans, leaning in to lick at Kiba's anus. Kiba cries out, unable to fight the pain and pleasure he was feeling. After being fucked for the second time he was really sore, but that didn't make Asuma's prodding tongue any less heavenly. Asuma pulls his cheeks as far as they'll go. He pushing his tongue in Kiba, making the younger ninja grow semi hard.

Would he ever get enough? Kiba could only would. He looks over his shoulder, his face flushed. Ibiki's eyes absorb the entire scene. Kiba did not want Ibiki to see him naked, see him hard, so he in such a vulnerable state of complete pleasure.

"What do you want, Ibiki-sensei?" Kiba cries. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because Asuma has forgotten his place," Ibiki says. "I am still the master here. Having his own play toy doesn't change that."

"I'm not his play t – toy," Kiba stutters as Asuma licks at his hole, tensing the sensitive flesh. "I'm his boyfriend!"

"Grab his balls, Asuma. Make his writhe," Ibiki says. Another smack from the crop and Asuma's fingers wrap around Kiba's balls. He squeezes them and tugs at them, making Kiba arch his back and moan. His throbbing cock is now fully erect again. He can feel his sack tighten up as Asuma teases it.

"Ibiki stop," Kiba cries.

"Take it in your mouth," Ibiki says.

Asuma pulls his mouth over Kiba's balls. Whoa! His first blow job! Even if it isn't his actual cock, it still feels great! Kiba's mouth hangs open, his breath short as his feels Asuma's tongue moving over his tight flesh, tickling his balls. He begins to writhe against the wall, arching his back, sticking his lower body out as his upper body is pressed against the slick wall.

"Ahhhh!" he cries. "Stop! Stop! Ibiki, stop!"

"I'm not nearly finished yet," Ibiki says.

"You've proven your point!" Kiba cries. "Please… we know who the real master is!"

Ibiki is silent. Kiba can hardly stand the feeling of Asuma's mouth on him. There was only so much pleasure a person could take. Kiba hears the smack of the crop and Asuma jumps, nipping Kiba's balls gently enough that it's still pleasurable, with that wonderful dash of pain.

"Stop, Asuma," Ibiki says.

Asuma sits back on his heels, kneeling like an obedient dog. He stares straight ahead, the only thing on his mind being Ibiki. Kiba lets the weakness take him. He slides down to his knees, his hands still on the wall. He turns around, pressing his back to the wall. Ibiki is the only one standing. Right now he truly seems like the one in complete charge.

"You might have ended it, but it's not over between us until I say it's over," Ibiki says, smacking Asuma's chest with the crop. Asuma closes his eyes and moans deeply, like Kiba never heard from him before.

"Listen boy," Ibiki says. "He is a submissive. I don't care how much he orders you around, at heart he will always be a submissive." Ibiki takes a step closer. He strokes Asuma's back with the crop. Kiba watches Asuma's cock bob up and down, his breath shaky. "You are also a submissive. Two submissives can't do anything without a real master."

"You're wrong," Kiba whispers. "We had great sex tonight. It wasn't about who was the sub and who was the dom. We were just enjoying each other."

"Really?" Ibiki kneels down beside Asuma. He taps Asuma's erection with his crop, making Asuma squirm. The pre-cum drips out from the tip of his cock. Ibiki reaches behind Asuma, his finger finding Asuma's hole. Kiba hears the same incredible moan come from Asuma as Ibiki's finger slides into him.

"Does he make that noise when he's with you?" Ibiki asks.

Kiba's silence is answer enough. Ibiki pulls his finger out and stands up. He could do anything he wants, and that scares Kiba. Lucky, Ibiki seems satisfied.

"If I were you I'd break up with him," Ibiki says.

"No," Kiba says, shaking his head.

"Then you'll be seeing me again," Ibiki says. He strokes the side of Asuma's face before walking out of the room.

Once he's gone Asuma blinks, his awareness returning. He looks at Kiba, huddled up against the wall, and the realization of what just happened comes crashing down on Asuma.

"Kiba," he whispers, "I'm so sorry…"

**…**

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

::: TO BE CONTINUED :::

…

**A/N: If I was into hardcore BDSM I would be a dom. I just love the idea of having someone completely at my mercy. It's funny though, cause I usually write my stories from the submissive's point of view! I don't know why that is…**


	14. PROTECT

**A/N: Ah, the drama Ibiki creates! I could see him creating all kinds of drama between everyone. I hate making Ibiki out to be the bad guy, because I love his character so much. Or maybe because I love his character so much I'm making him the bad guy? Like Angel: I love good Angel on Buffy, but evil Angel melts my heart… I have a thing for bad boys I guess. **

**…**

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

::: CHAPTER FOURTEEN – PROTECT :::

…

"And that'll be it for class today," Asuma says, turning away from the board. "Read chapters 12 – 14 because there'll be a quiz on Friday."

The students began gathering their books. Kiba put his notebook away and picks up his bag to leave, not giving Asuma another look as he stands up.

"Inuzuka, please stay," Asuma says.

Kiba rolls his eyes and clenches his fist. The other students give him wary glances as they file out of the classroom. Kiba turns towards Asuma, pulling his bag down on the desk. He glares down at Asuma. Neither of them speaks, even when the last student leaves the room and closes the door.

Kiba takes in Asuma in his uniform, noticing each point where the uniform grips his muscles. Even when Kiba was angry at Asuma he couldn't deny his attraction to the man. He still wanted to hop the desk and push Asuma against the wall and make out with him until he feels bruised.

"When are we going to talk?" Asuma finally asks, breaking the silence between them.

"Never," Kiba says. "We're over, remember?"

**…**

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

(_Flashback – a couple nights ago_)

Asuma blinked, his awareness returning. He's knelt down in the shower under the steady jet of the water. He looked at Kiba, who's huddled up against the wall looking scared, shocked, and confused. Normally the sight of Kiba naked aroused Asuma, but right now it was just upsetting. The realization of what just happened crashed down on Asuma.

"Kiba," he whispered, "I'm so sorry…"

Kiba pushed himself up, his legs shaking from the fucking he just received. Asuma jumped up. He cradled Kiba in his arms, holding him up. Kiba wrapped his arms around Asuma's naked, wet flesh. He put his head against Asuma's chest.

They stayed underneath the water. After a while Asuma remembered the water was still on. He turned it off. They stood dripping wet until Kiba pushed away from the embrace.

"I… need to get home," Kiba said, climbing out of the shower. Asuma rushed past him, picking up a towel and handing it to Kiba. He quickly dried himself as Kiba slowly dried himself, still looking so shocked. Asuma begins toweling Kiba when he finishes drying himself.

"Are you ok?" Asuma asked.

Kiba looked up at him. "No. I'm not." He shook his head. "What… what was that, Asuma?"

Asuma frowned. He picked up some clothes when he finished drying Kiba off. He handed Kiba some underwear. Kiba pulled it on. Asuma handed him some pants that actually fit the smaller ninja.

"I don't know," Asuma said. "I thought I'd broken his control over me… I thought…"

"Would you have protect me?" Kiba asked, his voice breaking. He took a deep breath in. "If Ibiki decided to punish me… would you have saved me, Asuma?"

Asuma avoided eye contact, rolling the shirt up and pulled it over Kiba's head. Kiba pulled away, jerking the shirt down. He forced his arms through it and pushed around Asuma to find his shoes. Asuma followed him out of the bathroom naked, because he didn't bother getting dressed.

"Don't be angry," Asuma said.

"I'm not angry, I'm scared. I'm terrified!" Kiba said. "Ibiki has always intimidated me. He intimidates everybody! But seeing you as his mindless slave, doing whatever he wanted… it terrified me, Asuma. I was scared of him, and I was scared of you."

Asuma put his hands over his face and swore. "I can't help it, Kiba! I told you, he had control over me. I thought Kakashi helped me break it, but obviously that's not the case."

"Obviously," Kiba scoffed, the tears beginning to roll down his cheeks. He angrily wiped them away and tugged on his shoes. He started towards the door.

"Don't leave," Asuma said. He went past Kiba and blocked the doorway. "Don't run. We need to talk."

"I need to get home," Kiba said, hating that he was already crying. He wiped his tears away as they fell. Not even the sight of Asuma naked against the doorway was enough to change his mind. "Get out of the way, Asuma!"

"No," Asuma said.

Kiba moved forward, pushing at Asuma. The jonin was like another wall. Kiba shoved and even punched his shoulder, his side, trying to make him move out of the way.

"No!" Asuma yelled, making Kiba jolt. "I'm in control here, not you!"

"What the hell?" Kiba cried. "This isn't about control! This is about me going home."

Asuma grabbed him by the arms. "You'll listen to me."

"No I won't," Kiba yelled. "Get off of me! Now!"

Asuma pulled him over to the couch. Kiba tried pulling away but he couldn't. Asuma laid him down the couch, using his body to pin Kiba down. Fear filled him. He began to panic, pushing at Asuma's body.

"Stop!" Kiba screamed. "Stop!"

"Talk to me!" Asuma ordered.

"I'm not your submissive!" Kiba screamed. "I'm not your slave! I will never be your mindless slave! I don't know how Ibiki fucked you up but you will not do that to me! I will not be anyone's slave!" He covered his eyes, unable to stop the sobs. "Now get off me!"

Asuma looked shocked. He pushed himself up. "I'm sorry, Kiba. I…"

"Fuck you," Kiba sobbed, rushing to the door.

This time Asuma didn't stop him as he went to the door. Kiba pulled it opened, stepping outside. Kiba turned and noticed Tonbo Tobitake standing outside of his house, which happened to be right next door to Asuma's. Just what Kiba needed, a witness seeing him running out of Asuma's house in the middle of the night while sobbing.

"What the fuck is going on?" Tonbo demanded.

"Nothing," Kiba cried, moving quickly. He needed to past Tonbo to get home. It was easier than going the other way. Tonbo stood in his way, grabbing his roughly by the arms, making Kiba sob.

"What happened?" Tonbo demanded again.

Asuma walked out of the house in his towel. Kiba closed his eyes, his face turning red. This was just looking worse and worse. Now someone besides Iruka knew about them. Kiba didn't know much about Tonbo but he knew Tonbo was a hothead.

"Get your fucking hands off him," Asuma snapped.

"Not until I know what's –,"

Asuma hand locked around Tonbo's throat. He jerked Tonbo away from Kiba, pushing him up against his own house. Kiba moved quickly, not really thinking about it, and grabbed Asuma's arm. When he used his muscles they were thick and rock solid, Kiba noticed.

"Let go," Kiba said. "You're making things worse."

"He made them worse," Asuma said.

"Not with him!" Kiba growled. "You're making things worse with me!"

Asuma looked at him.

"Stop protecting me, Asuma! We're done. I'm done. I don't want to be with you anymore. So let him go."

"You don't mean that," Asuma said.

"Let him go!" Asuma growled, fighting to keep his voice down so more people wouldn't come out. Asuma let go of Tonbo, who pushed away from the two. Kiba let go of his arm and backed away. Asuma took a step forward, reaching out to touch Kiba.

"Don't," Kiba said, taking a better step back.

"Kiba…" Asuma whispered.

Kiba turned around and ran, ignoring everything behind him. He moved quickly through the city, finding his house and leaping right through the window. He climbed into bed, rousing Akamaru from sleep.

The scent of Asuma clung to him while he laid in his own bed, filling his mind with images of Asuma, the feeling of Asuma's body. He stripped off the clothes, tossing them underneath the bed. He settled back into bed completely naked. Still all he could think about was Asuma.

The tears began to roll down his cheek. Akamaru gingerly licked them away, giving Kiba the smallest bit of comfort.

Later that day Hana comes into the room, rousing Kiba from his sleep. She sits down on the edge of the bed, her hand stroking the side of Kiba's face. The Three Haimaru Brothers also fill the room, one of them nuzzling Akamaru's side.

"What's wrong?" Hana asked.

"I don't feel well," Kiba said, not bothering to mention what was wrong. He didn't want to mention the cause of his pain was heartache.

"You want to stay home?" she asked, stroking his hair.

Kiba nodded. "Please."

"Okay. Do you need anything?"

"No," Kiba said.

"Okay… I'll see you later then."

She left the room with her dogs. Kiba closed his eyes. He could still smell Asuma on his skin. He wanted to hate it but he couldn't. He just couldn't.

**…**

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

Kiba shakes the memories away. Days of school, seeing both Asuma and Ibiki, he could hardly stand it. He was afraid Ibiki would do something to him, though nothing happened yet. He was afraid of talking to Asuma because he missed Asuma so much. He wants to run to Asuma now, though he knows he can't.

"Do you care about me?" Asuma asks.

Kiba looks away. He doesn't answer, though the look in his face is enough.

"I can't apologize enough for what happened a couple days ago," Asuma says. "When things got rough with Ibiki I'd try to run and he'd force me back down. And it worked… I'd end up staying with him."

"Look where that got you," Kiba whispers. "He raped you into submission."

Asuma flinches. "Kiba…"

"It's true," Kiba whispers. "And you tried to do the same thing to me."

"I'd never hurt you," Asuma snaps. "You know that."

"Do I?" Kiba asks.

"Yes," Asuma snaps. "You do. You know it because I've told you a dozen times, with my words, my body. I don't want to lose you, Kiba."

"You'd hurt me if Ibiki told you to," Kiba says.

"I don't know what I'd do for Ibiki," Asuma says, "But that's where the line is drawn. I'd never hurt you."

Kiba sighs. He picks up his book bag and starts walking towards the door. "I don't want to…"

"Don't leave," Asuma orders.

Kiba pauses.

"You want to be done with me? Fine. But kiss me first. Kiss me goodbye."

"I…"

"You think you'll love it so much, right? You know if you kiss me you'll realize you're making a mistake."

"I'm not," Kiba says.

"Then kiss me," Asuma says, leaning against the desk. "Kiss me, Kiba."

It's what he wants. He wants to run to Asuma. He wants to kiss and make up. He wants to forget about everything that happened a few nights ago, when he was scared of both Ibiki and Asuma. He glances towards the doorway.

"Please," Asuma says.

Kiba looks at Asuma, leaning against his desk, gripping the edge so tightly his knuckles are turning white. Kiba takes a deep breath in. He lets the bag drop to the ground.

He starts walking towards Asuma.

**…**

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

::: TO BE CONTINUED :::

…

**A/N: Oh, so much drama! I only had Fifty Shades as inspiration when I started the series. I just finished the second book in the Crossfire series (Reflected in You) and I loved it more than Fifty Shades! Although Ana and Gideon fought a lot, it was still awesome. And it had some GREAT gay characters. I can't wait for the third book!**


	15. SIR

**A/N: Thank you for all the awesome comments, guys! Seriously, I love it. It helps me to write. It inspires me to continue doing a good job. I love doing this story because I know you guys are enjoying it! **

**…**

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

::: CHAPTER FIFTEEN – SIR :::

…

"One kiss?" Kiba asks.

"One kiss," Asuma says, watching Kiba's body as he walks over.

"And then we're done?" he asks.

"Yes," Asuma breathes. "We… can be done, if you still want."

"Oh, yes," Kiba says, standing before Asuma. He thinks Asuma is going to make the move, but his hands are on the desk. He's leaning back slightly so to reach his lips Kiba will have to stretch out over his body. A teasing smile crosses his face.

"Really?" Kiba says.

"I want my last kiss to be a good one," Asuma shrugs.

Kiba rises up on his toes, leaning against Asuma's body. He places his hands on Asuma's buff chest, loving the tight muscles beneath his hands. He looks at Asuma's full lips before looking into Asuma's beautiful brown eyes. He couldn't resist the attraction between them.

"If we're together you have to break the connection between you and Ibiki," Kiba whispers.

"Didn't even kiss me yet and we're getting back together," Asuma smiles.

Kiba smacks Asuma's chest. "I'm serious."

"I promise," Asuma says. "Now kiss me, damn it – I missed you like crazy."

"Me too," Kiba says.

He closes the distance between them, kissing Asuma fully on the lips. The two moan softly as they kiss, their tongues lapping against each other as they kiss. Kiba missed all of it. He took Asuma's face in his hands, deepening the kiss, spreading his legs, moving his erection against Asuma's. Asuma breaks the kiss to nip at Kiba's lip.

"Next time I suck your balls it'll be my choice," he whispers.

Kiba shudders. "I missed you."

"Tonight?" Asuma asks.

"Yes," Kiba says.

"Good," Asuma says. "Now you better get to your next class or I'll spank your ass."

Kiba laughs. "Okay, I'll go."

He takes a moment to give Asuma another long kiss before turning away and grabbing his bag. He pauses at the door to look back at Asuma, leaning against the desk, his hands still in the same spot. Even his smirk was the same. The only difference was the bulge in his pants. It begged Kiba to come back and give it some attention.

"Asuma-sensei," Kiba whispers.

He leaves the room before he rushes back in.

**…**

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

"Are you okay?" Shikamaru asks.

Kiba looks over at him. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you've been so stupidly depressed lately, and now you're almost… glowing. Is it more…" he lowers his voice so the other students don't hear, "girlie things?"

"Fuck you, Shikamaru," Kiba says through clenched teeth.

"Well! Guys don't glow after sex," Shikamaru points out gently, settling back into his seat.

Kiba feels someone poking him in the back. "What's going on with you, Kiba-kun?"

"Nothing," Kiba whispers, glaring back at Naruto. "Am I really that transparent?"

"A little," Shikamaru says.

Naruto nods.

Kiba shakes his head. He turns around and Ibiki is standing right in front of his desk. He jumps in his seat. Almost all the students in the near vicinity do too.

"Good afternoon, class," Ibiki says, his eyes raking over all the students before settling on Kiba. "With mid-terms around the corner I would suggest more studying and less talking."

"Yes sir," Kiba says. The students are him echo his response.

Ibiki carries the class as usual, occasionally calling on Kiba when he knows Kiba doesn't have the answer. Kiba flushes when he gets the third question incorrect. He hears Sakura snickering behind him and he shrinks down in his seat.

"You need to study," Ibiki says. He looks at the clock. "That's it for today. Inuzuka, a word."

"You get in trouble more than I do," Naruto says with a laugh. He pats Kiba's shoulder. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Kiba says, standing up. He gathers his things and walks down to Ibiki. The classroom is empty in no time. Students run from Ibiki. Kiba did not want to be alone with this man, no now, not ever.

"Have you been studying?" Ibiki asks.

"I have," Kiba says. "I knew the other answers to your question, Ibiki-sensei."

"Excuses," Ibiki says. "You need to know all of them."

"I'm sorry," Kiba says. "I'll study harder."

"Oh yes you will," Ibiki says. "Hands on the desk, Inuzuka."

"What?" Kiba cries.

Ibiki snatches the bag from Kiba's hand. "I'm giving you the punishment you deserve. Asuma is not here to interrupt and it's in my right as a teacher to discipline my students."

Kiba paled. As long as a teacher didn't draw blood they could discipline in almost any way they say fit. Kiba knew Ibiki would put him in agony without drawing any blood. Kiba starts to back away without even thinking. Ibiki's hand slams down on his shoulder.

"Hands on desk, or I'll force you."

"Please, Ibiki-sensei, I swear I'll study!" Kiba cries.

Ibiki grabs him by his wrists, pulling him over to the desk. He slams Kiba's hands down palm down. He forces Kiba to lean over the desk fully so his feet barely touch the ground. Kiba feels Ibiki loosening his pants and he cries out.

"Please, sensei!" Kiba cries.

His pants slide down to pool around his ankles. His gray briefs are exposed to the world. Kiba remembers the terrible control Ibiki had over Asuma. He never wanted to be at Ibiki's mercy. He feels Ibiki grab the back of his underwear. He begins pulling them down.

"I want you to count for me, Kiba," Ibiki says.

He pulls Kiba's underwear down the rest of the way. Kiba squeezes his eyes shut as Ibiki brings his hand back. He swings it down, smashing with such force that has Kiba crying out and bucking against the desk. Ibiki's firm hand on his back keeps him down.

"Count," Ibiki says.

"One," Kiba sobs.

Ibiki pulls his hand back. Another smack makes Kiba cry out. He cries out the next number. As soon as the words leave his move he gets hit again. He reaches back, covering his ass with his hands. Ibiki growls at him, taking one hand and slamming it down on the desk. He does so with the other hand.

"Don't move your hands!" Ibiki yells. He kicks Kiba's legs opened and reaches between them, grabbing his balls. He squeezes them until Kiba screams. "Understand me?"

"Yes, yes," Kiba cries out. "Yes, I understand sensei."

Ibiki lets go of him. "What number was that?"

"T – three," Kiba moans.

Another smack comes, almost instantly. Kiba reflected on the loving spanking Asuma gave him. His hits weren't nearly as rough, and he rubbed the pain away before hitting him again. It hurt enough to make Kiba cry but it wasn't to hurt Kiba. This was intentional.

"Four!" Another spanking, followed by another, and Kiba barely manages to get "Six!" out before the next one. He reaches out, gripping the desk with his hands. "Seven! Eight!"

Ibiki pauses. "I thought I told you not to move your hands."

"I'm sorry, sensei!" Kiba cries, putting his hands flat on the desk. He breathes in deeply, the tears still spilling down his cheeks. He waits for the next strike but nothing comes. He too afraid to move. He feels Ibiki's hands gripping both his red hot, sore cheeks. He jolts and screams.

Ibiki rubs them roughly with his calloused hands, spreading them open.

"Do you know why I have my students call me Sir?" Ibiki asks. "Not to be formal. But because that's what I have my submissives call me. I am Sir. All of you are my submissives."

Kiba squeezes his mouth shut so he didn't make any more noises.

"Do you understand?" Ibiki asks.

"Yes," Kiba says.

"You're a submissive," Ibiki says. "A good one. Too bad you don't have a real master to learn from."

Ibiki jerks Kiba's underwear back up. Kiba cries out but doesn't move from his place. Ibiki lifts his pants and buttons them. He gives Kiba a pat on the ass and Kiba's entire body shakes.

"Are you going to study?" Ibiki asks.

"Yes, Sir," Kiba replies.

"Good. You can leave now."

Kiba slowly lifts his hands from the desk. He grabs his bag and rushes out of the room. His ass feels like it's on fire. But that's not the worst of it. The worse thing is his sudden understanding. He rushes to Asuma's classroom. Asuma is still there, putting his things away. He looks up when he notices Kiba enter the place.

"Kiba," he says, knowing instantly that something's wrong. "What happened?"

Kiba rushes over, dropping his bag and hugging Asuma. He buried his face against Asuma's chest. He understood now. He understood the hold Ibiki had over Asuma. It was terrible, and Kiba wasn't sure if Asuma would be able to break it.

But he had to. And Kiba would do anything to help him do it.

**…**

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

::: TO BE CONTINUED :::

…

**A/N: It reads like a rape scene, but Kiba getting spanked was actually common in the ninja academy! Teachers use different forms of corporal punishment on students. They're warriors, they need to be tough. As long as they're not bleeding, marked, or emotionally damaged then the teachers have free range. Ibiki just lays it on a little thick. **


	16. SCARS

**A/N: Asuma actually smokes at the end of the chapter! It felt awkward to put in, but I had to! Asuma is supposed to smoke! **

**…**

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

::: CHAPTER SIXTEEN – SCARS :::

…

Asuma walks Kiba home after classes. Kiba wants to hold Asuma's hand as they walk, but he doesn't want anyone seeing them walking hand in hand. Bad enough they were walking together after school in public. Kiba didn't want anyone to find out about their relationship.

"Are you okay?" Asuma asks.

"Sore," Kiba says. "Really sore, but I'm good."

"I know… I've been spanked by him before," Asuma says. "Loads of time. I get off when I'm causing pleasure. He gets off when he's causing pain."

"Sadistic," Kiba whispers.

Asuma nods.

"How far has he… gone with you?" Kiba asks. He notices Asuma averts his gaze. "Asuma? How far as he gone with you? How badly has he hurt you?"

"Keep your voice down," Asuma says. "Please."

Kiba looks away. Asuma nudges him towards a small tea shop. Kiba follows him over. Asuma causally greets the owners while moving to the bathroom in the back. Kiba follows him into the restroom. Asuma picks the biggest stall at the end and leads Kiba inside.

It was the biggest stall but it was still small. Kiba stood so close that he hardly had to reach out to touch Asuma. Not that he wants his own space. He was okay with being this close to Asuma.

Asuma lifts his shirt and turns around. Kiba has felt the scars before, but he never completely and solely focused on Asuma's back. He moves his fingers up and down the scarred flesh, the blade wounds and the stab wounds. Asuma was a shinobi. Kiba knew how many scars Asuma had – he'd felt Asuma's back before.

"Half of those are from Ibiki," Asuma says.

"Half," Kiba gasps. "You…"

"It was towards the end, when I decided to leave him. It was easier to say no to him when he cut me up."

"Cut you up?" Kiba cries. "You're kidding."

"Blood play," Asuma shrugs. "He's inside the hardcore stuff. Most people don't understand the extent of hardcore. Ibiki knows the extent – he lives it."

"So did you," Kiba whispers. On impulse he leans in, kissing Asuma's scarred body. Asuma shivers at the contact. "You're still handsome. I don't care if you were as cut up as Ibiki, you'd always be handsome."

Kiba hugs Asuma from the back as he speaks. Asuma put his hands over Kiba, holding him close.

"Thank you," he says.

Kiba kisses Asuma's shoulder before pulling away. He exits the stall, Asuma following him while pulling his shirt on. He catches Kiba's hand.

"Hey, how about we stay? It'll be our first real date."

"It won't be real," Kiba says. "We're still pretending we're not together."

"You know what I mean. How about it?"

Kiba almost says, _I have to go home and study._ But that would be Ibiki winning. And he wouldn't give Ibiki any more power. Ibiki had too much power already. Kiba smiles at Asuma.

"Ok. Let's do it," he says.

**…**

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

They take a seat in the tea shop and the server gives them menus. It's a female, and she's openly flirting with Asuma as she goes back and forth. Although Kiba knows Asuma wouldn't give her a second glance he still feels a bit jealous.

"What would you like?" Asuma asks.

Kiba brings his attention to the menu in his hands. He scans the items, looking for something that spikes his interest. He wasn't much of a tea drinker. He didn't know Asuma was a tea drinker.

"The black tea," Kiba says. "With honey."

Asuma smiles. "Great choice."

When the girl returns Asuma orders two. She winks at Asuma as she takes the menus from him. Kiba keeps his expression neutral as she sways to the back of the place.

"Do you usually get the black tea?" Kiba asks.

Asuma nods. "Every time."

"Wow," Kiba laughs. "I guess I made the right choice."

"We're just thinking alike," Asuma says. He was smiling so brightly that it seemed blaringly obvious that they were on a date. Kiba squirms while glancing around to make sure no one is watching them.

"No one's noticing us," Asuma says. "It's my job to notice things. No one walking by notices us, except the couple passing me and they're not really paying attention. The server is buying flirting with the man to the right for a bigger tip, so she's not looking. The tea maker is making our tea, and he actually knows I like men so he doesn't mind even if he does notice."

Kiba took a deep breath in. "You noticed all of that?"

Asuma nods. "You should be able to as well."

Kiba flushes.

"You will in time," Asuma says. "Do you want to know what I observed from you?"

Kiba narrows his eyes. "What's that, Asuma? What am I thinking?"

"You're jealous of her," Asuma says. "You know she'd never even hit my radar but it still bothers you."

Kiba turns red. He looks away to gain control. Looking at Asuma while trying to stop blushing was like trying to cool down while standing in front of a heater. Kiba fans himself.

"Am I right?" Asuma says.

"You know you are," Kiba says, still looking away.

"Why are you jealous?"

"Stop teasing me, you know why," Kiba says.

"I want to hear you say it," Asuma says.

Kiba looks at him. "Because you're mine."

Asuma laughs. "Good."

The server comes over with their tea. Kiba picks his up and takes a sip. It tastes wonderful, though it slightly burns his tongue as it enters his mouth. He just needs something to get his mind off of Asuma. He didn't want to pop a boner in public.

"What did you do with Kakashi to get over Ibiki?" Kiba asks.

Asuma frowns. "Why would you want to talk about that?"

"Because I want to break his hold over you," Kiba says.

Asuma sighs. "I don't think…"

"Please," Kiba says. "I won't be jealous."

Asuma shrugs. "Ok. Well… I became Kakashi's dominate. We figured if I had someone else to control I'd learn to give orders instead of take them."

"That didn't work," Kiba whispers.

"No. I thought it did. I was able to say no to Ibiki. And he actually backed off, until he found out about us. I learned control from Kakashi. I became a dominate."

"Ibiki's natural born," Kiba says. "Not that I have any experience…"

"You're right," Asuma says. "It's in his blood."

"How do you think we'll cure you? If being a dom doesn't work for you?"

Asuma sighs. "I don't know."

**…**

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

After their date Kiba and Asuma head to Kiba's house. Asuma stands awkwardly before the estate, wanting to go further but not wanting to make it awkward for Kiba. He was even smoking a cigarette so he didn't try doing other things with his mouth.

"Tonight?" Asuma asks.

Kiba nods. "Yes, please. Midnight?"

Asuma nods. "Good with me. I'll see you, Kiba-kun."

"Good bye Asuma-kun," Kiba says, and flushes when Asuma pauses to look at him. "Does that bother you?"

"I like it better than sensei," Asuma says, waving. He walks away chuckling. Kiba turns to his estate and pulls the gates open. He stops instantly when he sees Naruto and Shikamaru standing behind the gate. Shikamaru looks passive. Naruto looks at shocked as Kiba.

"So, it's Asuma-sensei, huh?" Shikamaru says.

**…**

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

::: TO BE CONTINUED :::

…

**A/N: Busted! Naruto and Shikamaru are waiting for Kiba and they over hear his plans with Asuma! You must be thinking if Asuma is so awesome he should have noticed them. While unfortunately sometimes he's so focused on Kiba, consumed by Kiba, that he forgets everything else. He was actually nervous about standing outside of Kiba's family estate. He wasn't scanning for ninja. But he should have been. **


	17. STEAL

**A/N: I've been meaning to pull Kiba's peers into the story. It's been all the older ninja with Kiba in the middle of everything. It's good for him to hang out with his own friends. Not that being with Asuma is bad. That's my favorite part… we need more sex. Like, now. **

**…**

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

::: CHAPTER SEVENTEEN – STEAL :::

…

"What are you guys doing here?" Kiba cries, blushing deeply. More and more people were learning about him and Asuma! Soon the entire damn village would know.

"We haven't hung out in a while," Shikamaru says. "Hana said you were still out. She said we could hang out till you got here. We were waiting for you in the shade."

"You're gay?" Naruto cries.

Kiba covers his face. "Oh no…"

"Asuma is the hottest male teacher in our school," Shikamaru says.

"You're gay too?" Naruto cries.

Shikamaru shakes his head. "Nah, I like chicks not dicks, but that doesn't mean I can't appreciate a man's looks. I'm comfortable enough with my sexuality to notice."

Naruto gaps at Kiba. "You're gay?"

"Scream it louder and my family will hear you," Kiba says.

"Chill, Naruto-kun," Shikamaru says. "It's okay, he's not an alien or something."

"He's…"

"I am," Kiba says. "Are you happy?"

"You acted like…"

"I liked chicks," Kiba says. "And Kurenai-sensei's jugs, and Ino's ass. Yeah, I did. But I don't really. I prefer Asuma's ass."

"And his dick," Shikamaru adds.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Naruto asks.

"Cause I thought you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore," Kiba admits.

"I'd still be your friend. It's just a shock," Naruto says.

"So now that you two have gone all girlie do you still want to hang out or just continue your tea party?"

Kiba and Naruto glare at Shikamaru.

He puts his hands up. "Sorry. Let's just go."

**…**

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

"Duck, duck!" Naruto cries. Kiba and Shikamaru slide next to him, ducking down. It was nightfall and the shadows were big and pitch black. The four men rush by, cussing and looking for the three genin. They run right past the three. It was so fun being a kid again. Kiba had been so consumed with Asuma and Ibiki and Iruka and Kakashi… he forgot what it was to just be carefree and mischievous.

"Are you gone?" Shikamaru asks.

"I think so," Naruto says. "Let's back track."

They did, laughing as they compared the items they stole from the market. Shikamaru got the most valuables. Naruto got things he could eat. Kiba got things with Asuma in mind, like the tea cup with blue cranes, a few bags of expensive black tea, and high grade sugar cubes.

"You are gay," Naruto snickers, nibbling on some of the candy that he grabbed. Kiba scowls at him.

"I'm gonna sell my shit," Shikamaru says. "Get that bike dad won't buy me so I don't have to walk everywhere."

"This is my dinner," Naruto shrugs.

"I'm giving this stuff to Asuma," Kiba says.

"I can't believe you're with Asuma-sensei!" Shikamaru says. "He's so… he seems so straight! I can't believe he's into younger guys."

_You don't know the half of it_, Kiba thinks. "You sound jealous."

Shikamaru glares at him. "You know I'm not. I'm just saying. I thought Iruka was gay, not Asuma."

The majority of the male teachers at their school were gay, Kiba realizes. And in some way or another they were connected to each other. And now Kiba was in the middle of it all, because of his relationship with Asuma. Who knew jerking off at the sight of Iruka getting fucked while trying to admit his feelings for Iruka would land him in Asuma's lap. Literally.

"It surprised me too," Kiba shrugs.

Shikamaru glances back. "I think they're coming back. My house is right over here. Do you guys want me to tag along?"

"Nah, go home," Naruto says before Kiba can answer. "We won't be caught."

"Okay," Shikamaru says. "See you guys tomorrow."

"See you," Kiba says.

"Bye!" Naruto calls. Shikamaru runs to his house and Naruto tugs Kiba down an alleyway. Kiba notices Naruto's hand lingers on his arm for a moment. Maybe he was just imagining things.

"So how'd you and Asuma get together?" Naruto asks.

Kiba blushes. "Well, Asuma kinda caught me doing something bad… and he punished me."

"What were you doing?" asks Naruto. "And how'd he punish you?"

"I… saw Iruka in the shower," Kiba says. "And I was jerking off. And Asuma caught me and spanked me."

"Wow." Naruto says. "And that's it?"

"Well he was going to spank me again, but things heated up," Kiba says. "We talked about it and we decided to date. Then he kissed me…" Kiba flushes. "So that's how it happened."

"Wow," Naruto says. "A kiss, huh?"

"Yep," Kiba says.

"Who's that?" "Are those the kids?" "Get them!"

"Shit," Naruto cries. "C'mon!"

They leap up the side of a building, ducking down in the darkness of the rooftop. They hear the men running around the building, screaming at each other as they circle the building. Kiba and Naruto laugh softly at the men.

"They'll never find us," Kiba says.

"Never," Naruto agrees. He gets on his knees, peeking over the edge of the building. He slowly ducks back down, looking into Kiba's eyes.

"Did they leave yet?" Kiba asks.

"Still there," Naruto says, not blinking.

"Uh…" Kiba looks away and looks back. "Naruto-kun?"

Naruto takes Kiba's face in his hands and pulls him in. Kiba doesn't even have time to realize what's happening. Naruto kisses him right on the lips, his fingers stroking Kiba's cheeks. Kiba pulls away suddenly, falling back. He stares at Naruto, his mouth open.

"I like you, Kiba-kun," Naruto says. "I always have…"

**…**

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

::: TO BE CONTINUED :::

…

**A/N: OMG! Naruto, you're in love with Kiba? You've been in love with him since forever? I know its cliché but it actually happens. (At least to me!) One of my friends finds out I'm gay (or I find out he's gay) and we're like, "We should totally date each other!" My last boyfriend was a friend of mine… okay, I'm making it sound like it happens all the time. It doesn't happen ALL the time, just enough for me to bring it up. Why do I always sound crazy when I write these?!**


	18. SUCKED

**A/N: My readers: you guys are awesome. And I love you. That is all. **

**…**

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

::: CHAPTER EIGHTEEN – SUCKED :::

…

Kiba walks home alone. He left Naruto on the rooftop. Once the men were gone Kiba left because he didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say. All this time Naruto was gay (no, bisexual, as Naruto said after admitting to liking Kiba and before Kiba jumped ship) and he had a crush on Kiba!

He couldn't get his head around it. He wasn't sure if he wanted to get his head around it. He couldn't do anything but it because he was in a relationship with Asuma. He wasn't going to leave anytime soon. But why, Naruto? Why now?

_Because he just found out you're gay_, Kiba tells himself. He had only just accepted it for himself. Iruka was really one of his first really crushes. Asuma was his first anything. His first boyfriend, his first time, his first…

Kiba goes home and goes straight into his room. He crawls into his bed. Akamaru enters the room a few minutes later. He comes over to Kiba, jumping on the bed, wagging his tail, licking Kiba's face. Hana enters the room a few moments later.

"Hey," she says.

"Hey," Kiba says.

"Mom is on a mission," she says. "And I'm going to my boyfriend's house. Will you be okay on your own for a while?"

Kiba looks at her.

"Okay," she laughs. "So if I'm gone for a while…"

"I'll be fine," Kiba says. "Go. Please have fun."

"Okay," Hana says. "Love you. See you later."

"Love you too," Kiba says, settling back into his bed when she closes the door. Wow, Naruto-kun… Kiba still couldn't believe it. He strokes Akamaru's fur as he thinks about it. He closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.

**…**

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

The tapping at his window wakes him up. He sits up and looks at the clock, seeing it's a little after midnight. He sits up, telling Akamaru to stay. He goes over to the window and pulls it open. Asuma is standing on the ground with a handful of pebbles.

"Kiba…" he says.

"Give me five minutes and I'll be right now," Kiba says. He turns away and throws off his clothes, including his underwear. He pulls on blue briefs that fit him perfectly and easily slipped on pants. He tugs on a long sleeve shirt and goes to the window.

He jumps out and lands beside Asuma. He stands up and smiles at Asuma. The ninja smiles back, but something is off about Asuma's smile.

"Are you okay?" Kiba asks.

"Fine," Asuma says. "C'mon, Kiba. I want to talk."

Kiba frowns. He sounds so serious about it. Kiba follows him into the forest. He reaches for Asuma's hand, taking it into his. Asuma looks down at his hand before wrapping his hand around Kiba's. Why did it feel so forced? Was Asuma angry about something? Was he going to break up with Kiba?

"Is it something serious?" Kiba asks.

"Yes." Asuma says. His words are clipped and short. Kiba tenses, following Asuma deeper into the forest. He doesn't know when Asuma is going to stop and he really isn't sure if he wants Asuma to stop. He doesn't want to find out what's bothering Asuma.

"I'm going to carry," Asuma says.

"That's fine," Kiba says softly.

Asuma reaches down to pick him up. Kiba catches his face, kissing him deeply, pushing his tongue into Asuma's mouth, pressing his body against Asuma's body. He wants Asuma to calm down before they speak. But Asuma won't kiss him back. He's still in Kiba's arms.

Kiba pulls back. "Please don't be angry, Asuma-kun…"

"C'mon," Asuma says. Kiba lowers his head, wrapping his arms around Asuma's neck. Asuma begins to move through the trees. He's using a slower pace than normal. What the hell happened? Their date today was wonderful! Did he find out about Kiba stealing? Why'd he do that silly shit?

They come to a different spot than they usual go to. Kiba looks around after Asuma puts him down. He turns around to face Asuma. He wants to know now, so he can try to fix it.

"Is it me?" Kiba asks. And suddenly he doesn't want to know. Fuck, he can't back out now! "Did I do something, Asuma?"

"Yes," Asuma says.

Kiba flinches. "What?"

"You interrupted my sleep."

Asuma's body goes up in a puff of smoke. When the smoke clears Tonbo is standing there with his arms folded. Kiba jolts at the sudden appearance. Tonbo was using transformation jutsu to look like Asuma! Why the hell would he do that?

"What the fuck is going on?" Kiba snaps. "What are you doing?"

"Getting revenge on you," Tonbo says. "I was trying to protect you. Then I figure out you're sleeping with him. That's so wrong in so many different ways."

"I'm 18," Kiba says, "And it's none of your damn business."

"It will be when I tell everyone," Tonbo says. "There is a reason you're keeping it a secret, right? Because what will people think about a genin sleeping with his jonin sensei?"

Kiba flinches.

"That's not allowed, is it?" Tonbo sneers.

"I've done nothing to hurt you," Kiba says.

"No, you've just been a slut," Tonbo says. "Also, it's my job to keep the citizens of Konoha in line. That includes you. I could report this directly to the Hokage."

"No," Kiba says. "Please… don't."

"Then you're gonna have to do something for me," he says.

Kiba clenches his fists. "What?"

Tonbo hooks his fingers in his pants and underwear and pulls them down, revealing his cock. Kiba is stunned for a moment. Tonbo smiles at him. Although it's not an ugly dick, under the circumstances it is.

"You expect me…" Kiba points at his erection.

"Suck on it," Tonbo says. "I'm not into that gay shit, but it seems fitting for this situation, wouldn't you agree? Suck my dick and I won't tell the Hokage about you and Asuma sleeping together."

"That's crazy," Kiba says.

"And not too much to ask of a slut," Tonbo says.

"I'm not a slut," Kiba snaps.

"On your knees," Tonbo says.

Kiba shakes his head. He marches past Tonbo, haft expecting Tonbo to try and stop him. Tonbo is a chunin, so Kiba feels like he has a chance to escape if it comes down to it, but Tonbo makes no move to stop him. He stands with his pants down and his hands on his hips.

"I saw the way you smiled at me when you thought I was Asuma," Tonbo says. Kiba pauses. "I saw the way your eyes lit up. I saw the worry you had when you thought Asuma was unhappy… you love him, don't you?"

Kiba flushes. Love? Isn't it a little early to be throwing such a huge word around? But if anything it was true. Kiba had strong feelings for Asuma that were only getting stronger. He didn't want things to be ended between him and Asuma just because of one hotheaded chunin.

"If I do this… you'll leave us alone?" Kiba asks.

"Yep," Tonbo says.

Kiba takes a deep breath in.

"And if you don't I'll take the Hokage, and the rest of the village. Does your family know? Hopefully they won't be too surprised when I tell them too…"

"Stop!" Kiba cries. "Enough!"

Tonbo looks over his shoulder. "You'll do it?"

"Yes," Kiba cries. He covers his face. "Yes. I'll fucking do it."

"Good. Come over here and get your knees dirty."

Kiba takes a deep breath in, turning around and walking towards Tonbo and his awaiting dick.

**…**

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

::: TO BE CONTINUED :::

…

**A/N: O. M. G! I feel bad putting Kiba into these shitty situations! Poor Kiba! **


	19. TEASE

**A/N: So I try to reply to reader's comments like I've done in the past with my other stories, but this school year is really kicking my ass! It makes it hard to write stories and then reply to people... and if my commentors (commenters?) have stories I like to read those too... A****nyway! I plan on messaging you guys back! And thank you for the comments. If you couldn't tell I'm a comment whore. The more the better!**

**…**

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

::: CHAPTER NINETEEN – TEASE :::

…

Kiba kneels down before the chunin, looking at the erection after if he were straight. He didn't want to do this. Being forced into consensual sex was just as bad as being raped. But what could Kiba do? He didn't want his relationship with Asuma ruined.

"What are you waiting for?" Tonbo demands.

"There must be another way," Kiba cries. "Anything…"

"Suck on it," Tonbo repeats.

Kiba groans, looking at the cock before him. It wasn't much smaller than Asuma's, and it was a nice looking cock. But it wasn't Asuma's, and he was being blackmailed into sucking it. He leans in, licking the side of his with the tip of his tongue. The cock twitches and Tonbo moans.

"Oh, it's been too long," he says.

Kiba takes the whole thing into his mouth, sucking quickly so he can get it over with. Tonbo grabs handfuls of his hand and starts thrusting with his hips, face-fucking Kiba. He begins to gag on the cock but Tonbo won't pull away. Kiba begins to bite down on his cock.

"Ah!" Tonbo shoves him away. Kiba falls to the ground coughing. "What the fuck is wrong with you!"

Kiba can't talk for a moment. He's holding his throat and coughing. He feels Tonbo's fingers in his hair again. The next moment the fingers are gone. Kiba looks up and someone else is standing in Tonbo's place. Kiba feels strong hands lifting him, holding him close.

"Asuma," Kiba breathes.

"Are you crazy?" Asuma growls in his ear.

"He said…" Kiba begins.

Asuma puts his finger over Kiba's mouth. "I'll deal with you later," he says softly. Shit, was he angry? Kiba was just relieved because this was the real Asuma.

Asuma walks over to Tonbo, who's laid out on the ground. If it weren't for the bandages covering half his face Kiba would have been able to tell if Tonbo was unconscious or not. Asuma doesn't care. He grabs Tonbo by the shirt and lifts him up, slamming him against a tree. Tonbo screams. Yep, he was conscious.

"Funny that you didn't try blackmailing me," Asuma says.

"You'd kill me…" Tonbo stammers.

"And you think I wouldn't kill you for fucking around with my boyfriend?" Asuma yells, tightening his grip. Even in this situation Kiba still notices Asuma's body. His hard muscles, his stiff body – Kiba had felt those muscles when he tried prying Asuma off Tonbo the first time. This time he'd just watch.

"Uh – GRRRRULLLCK!" Tonbo moans.

"You must have threatened him with something big for him to be sucking on your filthy dick."

"He threatened to tell everyone, including the Hokage about us," Kiba says.

Asuma laughs deeply. "Tell my father?"

Tonbo gives another guttural scream, though it's stifled by Asuma's hand on his throat. Kiba flinches at the noise.

"Tell you what. I'll make a deal with you," Asuma says. "You keep your goddamn mouth shut and I'll let you continue living. Got it?"

Tonbo makes a gurgling noise.

"And don't think I'll kill you quick," Asuma says. "For touching my Kiba with this…" Asuma grabs Tonbo's cock, "This would be first."

Kiba can't see what Asuma does but whatever it is it makes Tonbo give a full scream despite his throat being crushed by Asuma's fingers. Asuma shoves Tonbo through the trunk of the tree, the ninja falling out the other side. The base of the tree falls over, destroying every other tree in its path. Asuma turns away from the scene, facing Kiba.

"Now you," Asuma says.

Kiba flinches.

**…**

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

Asuma comes over, grabbing him by the arm and lifting him onto his back. He speeds away from the scene at normal Asuma speed. Funny that not only fake Asuma was angry at Kiba but also real Asuma. Kiba hugs his arms around Asuma. He doesn't care if Asuma's angry, he's just glad it's the real Asuma and he's safe.

They arrive at Asuma's house. Asuma opens the door and enters the house, letting Kiba down. Kiba notices the huge black mark in the center of his kitchen floor. Half of the kitchen table was also charred. He closes the door and turns towards Kiba. He doesn't like just angry, he looks pissed off.

"Asuma-kun," Kiba says softly. "What happened?"

Asuma comes forward, grabbing Kiba by the arms. He leads him to the bedroom, pushing him down onto the bed. It was firm, not the softest of bed. Kiba starts crawling backwards as Asuma crawls onto the bed, crawling over Kiba. He towers over Kiba like a dog showing its dominance.

"You sucked his cock," Asuma says.

Kiba stares up at him. "I'm sorry; I didn't know what else to do… he was going to tell, Asuma!"

"It might have been blackmail but you still did it willingly," Asuma says. "He wanted that. He wanted to be able to say that you got on your knees willingly for him…"

"I don't know what else to do," Kiba says.

"He tried burning my house down to stall me," Asuma says. "If it didn't put the neighbors in danger too I would have left it. I would have come for you, Kiba-kun."

"I know that now," Kiba says.

Asuma grabs Kiba's ass and squeezes. Kiba cries out, squirming underneath Asuma's huge body.

"I'd spank you if fucking Ibiki hadn't already beaten you," Asuma says. Kiba takes a deep breath in. Good. "But there are other ways to punish you, Kiba-kun."

"How?" Kiba whispers.

Asuma reaches towards his nightstand and pulls out a long piece of string. He takes Kiba's hands and slowly winds the string around his wrists. Kiba wants to pull away but he doesn't. Asuma ties his hands up to the bedpost, stretching Kiba's body out.

Asuma grabs his shirt and tears it open. Kiba can feel himself growing harder. How could see be a punishment? Asuma moves between Kiba's legs, stroking his hands up and down Kiba's sides, light, tickling touches. He leans over Kiba, going to his first nipple. He licks it slowly, moving his tongue in a slow circle around it.

He trails his tongue across Kiba's chest to the other nipple, doing the same slow, lazy circle around until he puts his lips on the nipple, sucking on his. Kiba bucks his hips, rubbing himself against Asuma. With one hand on Kiba's thigh Asuma pins his hips down. He nips softly at the nipple before pulling away.

He grabs Kiba's pants and underwear and slowly peels them off, tossing them across the room. Kiba is now naked before Asuma. He watches Asuma as the ninja lowers himself down, starting at Kiba's belly button. He makes another slow trail with his tongue down Kiba's happy trail, down to Kiba's waiting erection. He strokes his fingers over it. Kiba's entire body shakes.

He's beginning to understand how this can be a punishment.

Asuma licks just the tip of his cock, a quick flicker of his tongue. Then he blows the sensitive length with his warm breath, ending at the balls. Kiba pulls at the string, his hips thrusting despite himself. He was slowly losing control of his body.

Asuma reaches his anus. Slow, painfully slow licks to his anus, making Kiba writhe with each flicker of his tongue. So many small touches with no real commitment. It was enough to drive Kiba close to insanity. Asuma' tongue pushes gently at his hole. Asuma moves up, nuzzling the skin between his hole and his balls with his tongue. Kiba bucks his hips.

"Please, Asuma, no more…" Kiba whimpers.

"This is a punishment," Asuma says, breathing on Kiba's erection. Kiba pulls at the string and cries out, the pre-cum dripping from the top of his cock onto his stomach.

"I get it!" Kiba cries. "Please, you've made your point!"

"Have I?" Asuma says.

"Yes," Kiba cries. "I'll never be blackmailed into doing anything like that again! I'll wait for you because you'll always come for me!"

Asuma smiles. "Good."

He takes Kiba's cock in his hand, squeezing the thickness. He leans over and takes the whole thing in his mouth. Kiba cries out as Asuma takes the entire length into his mouth. Balls deep he keeps it down. Kiba doesn't thrust into Asuma's mouth like Tonbo did to him, but he wants to. It feels so damn good. It feels too damn good!

Asuma comes up, licking the shaft before taking it back into his mouth, sucking on it and pumping it with his fist. Kiba squeezes his eyes shut. Pumping until he feels so close to an orgasm that he might come at any moment.

"Enough," he cries. "Please. I'm gonna come."

"You don't want to come yet?" Asuma says.

"Not without you," Kiba says.

Asuma reaches his nightstand and pulls some lube out. He spreads it on his fingers but he didn't lather up Kiba's hole. He does it to himself. Kiba stares at him.

"What are you doing?" Kiba asks.

"The beauty of being with another man is you can be equals in every way," Asuma says. "Just like I can fuck you, you can fuck me."

"It'll be…" Kiba flushes.

"Your first time," Asuma winks. "I'm doing this because although what you did was foolish it was also brave. And honorable that you'd do anything for us."

Asuma pulls a finger into his own hole. He closes his eyes and groans. Kiba blushes deep red. Whoa, seeing Asuma pleasure himself was incredible, watching his expressions, his bobbing cock, his muscles working.

Asuma climbs over Kiba when he's ready, grabbing Kiba's cock because Kiba's hands are still tied up. He places the tip of the cock at his hole and slowly sits back. Kiba closes his eyes at the feeling of the tight hole closing around his cock. Asuma settles back completely.

"Untie my hands," Kiba whispers.

"You're still being punished," Asuma says, slowly rising up off his cock.

"Asumaaaaahhh!" Asuma slams down on Kiba's cock, making him moan. He starts a slow rhythm good up and down, bouncing on Kiba's cock. Kiba circles his hips whenever Asuma comes down. He wants to put his hands on Asuma's body, feel his flesh, his nipples, but his hands are still bound. That was a punishment. A shame that he couldn't feel Asuma's wonderful body.

Asuma leans over, putting himself closer to Kiba. He moves quickly over Kiba's tip, bring up so many different pleasures. Kiba is so close to coming. He wants to stop himself because he doesn't want it to end. Asuma kisses him, pressing his body against Kiba, his erection against Kiba's stomach. It brings Kiba over the edge.

"God!" Kiba cries. "Oooh... OOOOH!"

He pours himself into Asuma, thrusting his hips as he rides his orgasm out. Asuma moves against Kiba with each thrust, his warm cock pressed between the two of them.

"Don't stop," Asuma moans against Kiba's lips. He takes Kiba's face with both hands and pushes his tongue inside Kiba's mouth. Kiba continues thrusting, rubbing Asuma's cock as he does. His orgasm ends and Asuma begins. Moaning into Kiba's mouth he continues the kiss as his semen spills out between them.

Asuma pulls away, dripping with sweat and cum. "Fuck."

"You said it," Kiba breaths. "If that's how you'll punish me from now on I'll get in trouble more often."

**…**

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

::: TO BE CONTINUED :::

…

**A/N: Oooooh sex... much needed and overdue sex. (Anyway) while I was at school a few days ago, trying to write a paper (ugh) I had a vision of Batman and Superman together. And apparently they are a popular slash (yaoi) couple! I think when this story is complete (I don't know if I can write that story and this one) I want to do a Batman/Superman story. That would be fun. And yes, I know that has nothing to do with anime/Naruto stuff, but I felt like talking about it! **

**See y'all in the next chapter! **


	20. MONSTER

**A/N: I probably shouldn't point this out cause it kinda makes me look like a shitty author but if you've read Fifty Shades of Grey and Bared to You you'll notice the shift in the story style. I still have some BDSM elements but it's gone from a Fifty Shades style story to a Bared to You style story. If you haven't read either of these books just ignore my babbling. **

**…**

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

::: CHAPTER TWENTY – MONSTER :::

…

Kiba opens his eyes when the morning sun streams into the bedroom with the window. A smile crosses his face as he strokes his hands up and down Asuma's blankets. He'd spent the night in Asuma's arms, thanks to his mother and Hana being out of the house. They even went to pick up Akamaru, who lay at the foot of the bed.

Asuma steps out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, the steam trailing behind him.

"Good morning," Asuma says.

"Good morning," Kiba says. He sits up and runs his fingers through his hair. "My turn?"

Asuma nods. "Yep. Have at it."

Kiba climbs out of bed, not resisting the urge to squeeze Asuma's butt cheeks on his way to the bathroom. He fought the urge to pull the towel off and instead shut himself in the bathroom. Showering in Asuma's house was amazing. Everything about being in Asuma's apartment with Asuma was absolutely amazing.

Kiba turns off the shower and steps out, drying himself with one of Asuma's towels. The thoughtful bastard even put Kiba's stuff on the bathroom counter! Kiba brushes his teeth while feeling numb. This was actually happening. He was getting ready for school and he was happier than he's ever been; that's how much of an affect Asuma had on him.

He walks into the bedroom and gets dressed. Akamaru follows him out of the bedroom. Asuma was in the kitchen making breakfast. When he sees Kiba he smiles.

_Everything was too perfect_, Kiba tells himself. _Something was going to go wrong today_. He hates to be such a pessimist but it was a feeling he got. Before he returns the smile to Asuma he frowns.

"Something wrong?" Asuma asks.

"No," Kiba says, forcing the smile onto his face. "Not at all."

Naruto. That's why Kiba couldn't fully relax. He didn't even tell Asuma about the kiss and the confession! Right now didn't seem like the appropriate time. Both of them were still so happy, Kiba didn't want to ruin that. He'd just tell Naruto thanks but no thanks and that would be it. Right?

"You're watching me," Asuma says.

"I'm admiring you," Kiba says.

"You know I considered fucking you this morning," Asuma says.

Kiba's cheeks instantly flush. He feels his body begin to respond. One offhand comment and Kiba was painfully aroused. He licks his lips. "Really?"

"Yeah. You were just right there in your pajamas that are so easy to slip off… and you weren't wearing any underwear. I know, I was the one that took it off… it would have been so easy. You're probably still loose."

Kiba takes a deep breath in.

Asuma just chuckles. "Sorry. We need to get to school."

"Thanks," Kiba says. "Now throughout your class I'm gone have a rock hard boner."

"I'll have to take care of that after class," Asuma says. "But in the mean time you better pay attention. You might get an A+ in the bedroom but in the classroom is a different story."

Kiba looks away. "I'll pay attention, Asuma-_sensei_."

He stresses the sensei part. Asuma walks over, leaning over the counter. When Kiba looks at him Asuma kisses him right on the lips.

"You'll call me _sensei_ the next time I fuck you," he whispers, and then he licks Kiba's lower lip. It sent little sensual shocks through Kiba. He pulls back because he can't stand it any longer.

"If we can't fuck now don't tease me," Kiba says, slipping on his sandals and walking to the door. Asuma comes over and hands Kiba his breakfast.

"After class I'll give you your lunch," Asuma says, winking.

"You made me lunch too?" Kiba beams.

Asuma nods. Kiba kisses him gently before opening the door. The two step out while looking around for any witnesses. They walk to class together still joking around, though they keep their hands to themselves.

**…**

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

Kiba takes his seat with a sigh. All the students are still gathering into Iruka's classroom. Naruto walks into the room and suddenly all the noise around Kiba disappears. He drops his pencil and looks directly at Naruto, his heart racing.

Naruto looks at him. Then he looks away and finds a seat far from Kiba.

Not what Kiba was expecting. Normally Naruto sat right beside him. Shikamaru pokes Kiba's shoulder.

"Did you guys fight last night or something? Why's Naruto-kun sitting over there?"

"I don't know…" Kiba whispers. He can't tell Shikamaru about what Naruto said. It was a secret that Kiba couldn't just hand out, just as he expected Naruto to keep his secret.

Kiba waits an agonizingly long time for class to end. He pays more attention to Naruto than Iruka, though Naruto is more focused then he's ever been in his life. Kiba knows something was wrong but he's not sure what. Finally Iruka lets the class out. Kiba smacks his books into his book and goes straight to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, I need to talk to you," Kiba says.

Naruto looks up at him and glares.

Whoa! What a complete 180 from what happened yesterday in the rooftop! Naruto grabs his backpack and stalks out of the room, Kiba following him. They go out into the hallway.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kiba asks.

Naruto doesn't answer him.

"Naruto-kun, did I do something wrong? Did I do something to upset you?"

Naruto shakes his head. "How could you look at me like that?"

"What?" Kiba pauses.

Naruto turns around. "The moment I walked through the classroom door you looked at me like I was some sort of monster. What's your fucking problem, Kiba? I trusted you."

"Naruto," Kiba says.

"Save your breath," Naruto snaps. He turns and walks away, leaving Kiba in the middle of the hallway. What a twist of events. Kiba turns around and smacks right into a jonin's chest.

"Sorry," he says.

"Watch out," Ibiki says. Kiba jumps at the sight of the shinobi. "I hope you studied, Kiba."

Studied? He fucked Asuma and then switched places.

Ibiki smirks. "You didn't study, did you?"

"I did!" Kiba cries.

"Good," Ibiki grabs him by the arm. "We wouldn't want a repeat of yesterday, would we?"

"No," Kiba whispers.

"No," Ibiki nods. He lets go and continues down the hall.

Kiba takes a deep breath in, leaning heavily against the wall. If he ran into any more people, if he faced anymore drama he was going to scream. Something pokes his shoulder and he notices the door handle. He turns towards the equipment closest and enters the small room. He puts his bag down and sits down with his back to the wall.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun," Kiba whispers.

The door opens a crack. "Kiba?" Naruto steps into the room and closes the door behind himself. "You were punished by Ibiki?"

"I thought you were angry," Kiba says.

"I am," Naruto squats down. "But I overheard him from down the hall. He's punished you before?"

Kiba nods.

"He used to punish me too, until I learned his secret," Naruto says. "Since then he hasn't touched me."

"Secret?" Kiba says, looking up. "A secret?"

Something that could keep Ibiki away? Something that could save Asuma from his wrath? What kind of dirt did Naruto have on Ibiki?

**…**

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

::: TO BE CONTINUED :::

…

**A/N: Ibiki's secret? Whatever could that be?!**


	21. SWALLOW

**A/N: it's time for some steamy scenes. Don't you agree? I think the title of this chapter says it all. ;-) **

**…**

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

::: CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE – SWALLOW :::

…

"What's Ibiki's secret?" Kiba cries.

Naruto grins at him. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"You're not going to tell me?"

Naruto looks away. "You still hurt me this morning, Kiba. I think a good thrashing from Ibiki is exactly what you need."

"That's mean," Kiba says. "But you're right, I deserve that. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I'm sorry, Kiba-kun, but I wasn't disgusted for anything. I was just surprised is all."

Naruto frowns at him. "You need to work on your surprised face."

Kiba sighs. "I really like Asuma. We're great together. I don't want to ruin that. Not even for you, Naruto."

"If I'd known… if I had told you before you started going out with Asuma…"

Kiba looks away. Naruto grabs him by the face, forcing him to face his feelings. Naruto stares down at him with an intense expression full of emotion. What if he hadn't been caught by Asuma that day? Would he still be with his sensei? What if Naruto found it earlier? What if?

"It doesn't matter," Kiba says softly, ignoring the possibilities. Ignoring what could have been. "We can't be together."

Naruto lets go of him and sits back. "I was afraid you'd say that."

Kiba shrugs. "I can't help it. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Naruto whispers. "So you want to know Ibiki's secret?"

"Yes," Kiba says eagerly.

Then the closet door opens. Iruka fills the doorway, his hands on his slender hips. He's looks so small and weak to Kiba suddenly. He figures it's because he's so used to Asuma's thick, muscular body that Iruka's slender, muscular isn't so attractive to him anymore.

"What are you two doing? Get to class!"

"Shit," Naruto says, grabbing his bag. "Sorry, sensei!" he rushes out of the closet, Iruka following Naruto with his eyes. When Naruto is down the hall Iruka looks down at Kiba.

"Cheating is wrong," he says, giving Kiba a pointed look.

"I wasn't cheating on Asuma," Kiba says.

Iruka turns away, shaking his head. Kiba grabs his bag and steps out of the closet, kicking the door closed behind him. He wasn't cheating on Asuma at all! He and Naruto were just friends. But that sense of unease came over Kiba when he realized for the second time today that he didn't tell Asuma he had kissed Naruto.

It wasn't consensual but it was something Kiba needed to share with Asuma. It was something he needed to get off his chest. He decides to tell Asuma about it the next chance he gets.

**…**

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

Kiba was glad he wasn't teaching the class, because he could hardly control his expressions. Each time Asuma smiles, turns around, claps his hands together – ok, everything he did arouses Kiba. And with a boner and a flushed face Kiba could hardly contain himself. And when Asuma looks at him! Feeling his lovers eyes on him made his underwear wet with pre-cum.

"That's it for today class," Asuma says. "Have a nice weekend."

Everyone begins to gather their books. Kiba slowly does so. Where half the class is already out the door, Kiba is still trying to get his stuff into his bag. Shikamaru stands up, looking at Kiba up and down. When Kiba looks at him he sneers.

"Daaamn Inuzuka, keep it in your pants!" he chuckles.

"Be quiet," Kiba mutters, looking away.

"So you're sticking around after class?" Shikamaru wags his brows.

Kiba narrows his eyes. "Yes."

"Ok. See you later then."

Shikamaru is the last student to leave. Kiba grabs his bag and stands up. Asuma is standing by his desk with his arms folded. He looks pissed off for some reason.

"What's wrong?" Kiba asks.

"You, being aroused the entire class," Asuma says. "You know how hard it was to keep from getting an erection whenever I'd look over at you and see you blushing and squeezing your cock in between your thighs?"

Kiba couldn't have turned any redder. "I'm sorry Asuma…"

Asuma fills his vision. As he looks up Asuma catches his face with one hand and leans down to kiss him. He wastes no time in opening Kiba's mouth wide, sticking his tongue inside and filling Kiba's mouth with his sensual tongue, moving it within Kiba's mouth, ticking his oral senses, making him rub his erection against Asuma's thigh.

Kiba breaks away to breathe because Asuma was stealing his breath away. From the moment Kiba walked through the classroom door his breath had been stolen. He closes his eyes now as Asuma kisses down his cheek, his jaw line, his neck. He reaches back, massaging Kiba's butt cheeks as he kisses the front of his clothed chest. He squats down before Kiba.

"Let's take care of that erection," Asuma says.

"Asuma-kun…" Kiba breathes, feeling Asuma's fingers fumbling with his pants button. The fingers freeze and Kiba looks down at him.

"I said you'd call me sensei the next time I fuck you," Asuma whispers.

Kiba looks down at him, smiling. "You're not fucking me right now, are you?"

"So you want to get technical?" Asuma laughs. He pulls Kiba's pants and underwear down his ankles, revealing Kiba's tight scrotum and throbbing erection. "When it happens, you'll call me sensei."

"When what happens?" Kiba asks.

Asuma doesn't answer. He closes his mouth around Kiba's cock, taking all that hardened flesh into his mouth. He sucks on it as he deep throats it, wrapping his lips around the base of Kiba's cock. Kiba feels weak in the knees at the sudden wave of pleasure that overcomes him. His cock twitches for more as Asuma withdraws.

He licks down the underside of Kiba's cock after licking up the remaining clear juices from the tip. He goes to the balls, taking those in his mouth, teasing them with his tongue before closing his lips around them. Through all of this he's pulled his own pants opened and was stroking his own cock. He pulls at them gently with his lips, letting them smack back into place. Kiba moans in agonized pleasure. Asuma is an oral master.

He moves back to Kiba's cock, looking up at Kiba as he takes the length into his mouth. Watching Kiba's reactions, his flushed face, his trembling body, his mouth in a "O" shape, panting away at his pleasures. He bobs back and forth on Kiba's cock, watching. Between the feel of Kiba's cock in his mouth and seeing Kiba's reactions he brings himself. He makes as little noises as possible as he comes. If Kiba notices he's coming Kiba would be so turned on he'd come too.

He's fingers slick with his semen, he reaches in between Kiba's legs to his entrance. He runs his fingers over the puckered flesh a few times to lubricate it. Kiba realizes he's uses his own semen to lube Kiba's hole. Asuma pushes two fingers inside of Kiba.

"ASUMA-SENSEI!" Kiba cries, grabbing onto Asuma's shoulders. He bucks his hips, thrusting his cock into Asuma's mouth as he rides Asuma's fingers. His hot cum squirts down Asuma's mouth as Kiba thrusts it all into him. Asuma swallows it all, pulling back to suck on the tip if Kiba's dick as the last of the cum leaks up.

"Fuck," Kiba breaths, shivering. "I didn't realize you'd come."

"It was hard not to react," Asuma says. He continues to finger-fuck Kiba gently as he licks up the last of Kiba's cum. "But when I thought about the reward I was able to control myself."

"Fuck," Kiba says again.

Asuma gently removes his fingers from Kiba's anus. After a quick clean up he pulls Kiba's pants and underwear back up. Kiba zips and buttons up and Asuma rights himself. He stands up and gives Kiba a soft kiss on the lips, not an opened mouth one.

"You'll have to figure out if you lick to spit or swallow," Asuma says.

"What do you like?" Kiba asks.

"No, it's about what you like," Asuma says. "I can't decide that one for it. It's a very personal preference."

"Then I guess we'll have to find out later today," Kiba says, cupping Asuma's cock in his hand.

"Be careful with Ibiki today," Asuma says, kissing Kiba again. Kiba strokes Asuma's cock as they kiss. When Asuma pulls away he removes his hand. They can hardly keep their hands off each other.

"I will," Kiba says. Then he remembers what he wanted to talk to Asuma about. When he entered the room he forgot about everything else. Now that Asuma had satisfied one head the other one was working properly. "Asuma… I have something to tell you."

"What's that?" Asuma asks.

Kiba says as casually as possible, "Naruto kissed me the other day and told me he had a crush on me."

Asuma smiles passively as he says, "You're fucking kidding, right?"

**…**

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

::: TO BE CONTINUED :::

…

**A/N: Uh-oh! Is Naruto in for a spanking?**


	22. DRAMATIC

**A/N: So I'm not sure if I've ranted about this before and if I have this won't be the last time either, but doesn't it bother you when non anime/manga things are labeled yaoi? And when anime/manga things are labeled slash? Seeing a Harry Potter yaoi makes me depressed (although there is real Harry Potter yaoi out there! So that's not a good example…) Ok, Avengers yaoi? ****Am I just being a bastard about that? Maybe I am, but it irks me... **

**On a better note, this series has knocked my Pokedex Summit series out of the 1. most reviewed place on my stories list! YAY! I'm so happy! Fireworks! Applause! Confetti! **

**…**

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

::: CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO – DRAMATIC :::

…

"He said and did what?" Asuma repeats.

"I'm late for my class," Kiba says, turning around to run for the door. Asuma is sudden in his way, blocking the doorway. He folds his arms and waits for Kiba to speak up. "I didn't think it was a big deal!"

"Oh it's a big deal," Asuma nods. "You're mine."

"I told him that," Kiba says.

"Now I'm going to," Asuma says.

"Don't be a possessive bastard," Kiba says, grabbing him by the arm. "Don't torment Naruto just because he has feelings for me."

"I just want him to know you're already taken. By me," he says.

"Naruto knows," Kiba says. He explains that Naruto and Shikamaru were waiting inside the gate when Asuma dropped him at home after their date. Asuma looks surprised.

"So he knew you and I are a thing but he still kissed you?" Asuma asks.

Kiba shakes his head. "Well…"

"Unacceptable," Asuma says, reaching for the doorknob. Kiba puts his hand over Asuma's.

"He has a secret about Ibiki that I need to find out," Kiba says quickly.

"So you want me to wait until you get the secret to punish him?" Asuma asks.

"No, I don't want you to punish him in exchange for the secret. If we knew the secret we could use it against Ibiki."

"I want to punish him," Asuma says.

"You're only allowed to touch my ass, nobody else's," Kiba says.

"There are other ways to give punishment," Asuma says.

Kiba knows that was a loaded answer. He couldn't unleash Asuma on Naruto. He pushes himself between Asuma and the doorway. He feels Asuma's warm breath on his face, making him flush.

"Don't punish him," Kiba says.

Asuma glares down at him. "Move."

"Don't do it," Kiba repeats.

"Kiba," Asuma hisses.

"And you can punish me instead," Kiba says. Asuma's eyebrows rise. Kiba knows one sure fire way to distract Asuma – with sex. "That room in your house with all the sex toys… you can take me in there and do whatever you want."

"That room scares you. I saw it in your eyes."

Kiba shakes his head. "For Naruto I'll do what I have to."

Asuma sucks his teeth and walks away. "I want you in that room was you want to be, not because you're protecting Naruto."

Kiba sighs. "So you won't –"

"No," Asuma interrupts. "I won't punish Naruto. I promise."

"Thank you," Kiba says.

Asuma nods. "Go on. You'll be late for class."

Kiba nods. He walks out without another word. Once in the hallway he leans against the wall. He hates when he has disagreements with Asuma. He doesn't like it when Asuma is upset with him. But he couldn't fix that now. He needed to get to class.

**…**

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

Kiba looks around for Naruto but he doesn't find him anywhere. He goes into Ibiki's classroom feeling unprepared. Ibiki stands at the board writing TEST in bold letters. Kiba didn't know they were having a test today. There's papers on each desk with names printed on the top of the tests. As the students fill the classroom they moan and groan about the test. Kiba is utterly quiet, not wanting to attract any of Ibiki's attention.

He tries to get Naruto's attention but Naruto is freaking out about the test. Kiba takes a deep breath in and hopes for the best. He picks up his pencil as Ibiki talks about the test.

"You have 30 minutes to complete the test. After that you may leave the classroom. Begin."

They begin.

Kiba looks over all the questions. They're long questions, demanding explanations, and they're all the questions Kiba didn't know the answers to. Nor did he get a chance to study between hanging out with Naruto and Shikamaru and fucking with Asuma.

Kiba looks up at Ibiki, who's looking at him and smirking. He planned this whole thing. As usual Sakura, Sasuke and Hinata are one of the first to leave. Slowly students trickle out, Naruto surprisingly not being one of the last (Ibiki probably made his test super easy). Shikamaru yawns, starts his test, finishes in 5 minutes, and leaves.

The last student leaves and Kiba is alone with Ibiki. He walks over to the door, shutting it. The smile on his face sent chills down Kiba's back. He stood up, dropping his pencil onto the untouched paper.

"This is a little dramatic, isn't it?" Kiba asks.

"I'm a ninja, this is what we do," Ibiki says. "You should have notices when I was gathering intelligence. I even warned you, foolish boy, that you should study. You could have destroyed this entire plan."

"I'm sure you had a plan B," Kiba says.

Ibiki shrugs. "Well, you know how it is."

Ibiki starts walking towards Kiba. For every step forward he takes Kiba takes a step back. Ibiki is smiling in a way that makes Kiba want to run screaming for Asuma, not that Asuma would be much help. He was just as much a victim to that smile as Kiba was.

"Don't," Kiba says. "Please."

"I told you to study," Ibiki says.

Kiba jumps onto a desk and starts hopping from desk to desk. Ibiki changes course to follow him. Kiba hits the ground and starts running towards the door, reaching for that knob –

Ibiki shoves him against the desk. Kiba hits hard enough to knock papers onto the ground. Ibiki grabs a handful of his hair and forces him to lean over the desk, kicking his legs to spread them over. Kiba tries to pull Ibiki's hand from his hair but it proves to be impossible.

"Struggling will only make it worse," Ibiki says, forcing Kiba's pants and underwear down to his knees.

Suddenly Naruto leaps into the room through the window, hitting the ground, rolling, and coming up.

"Get off him, sir!" Naruto says. "He knows your secret!"

Kiba's eyes widen. _No I don't!_

**…**

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

::: TO BE CONTINUED :::

…

**A/N: Unfortunately I feel the end of the story coming close (of course, whenever I say it's going to be the last chapter I usually end up with 8 more like in How to be a Pokémon Master). I think from here will be the downhill point where I begin to tie up loose ends with lots of hot sex. :-) And I like to warn my readers a few chapters before the end! Doesn't it suck when you're all into a story and you go to the next chapter and it's all, "The Final Chapter"! and you're like, "WHAT"?!**


	23. TRUST

**A/N: Sorry guys, midterms this week so I might be getting chapters out a little slower, which sucks because after this chapter we're reaching the awesome final arch! (It's not just like 3 more chapters, don't worry. It's more than that.) Also, sorry for mistakes and shit. BUT! I was reading the comments (love me some comments) and I got a REALLY INTERESTING comment! Read it after this chapter:**

**…**

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

::: CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE – TRUST :::

…

_I don't know Ibiki's secret!_ Kiba wants to scream, but he can't. He feels Ibiki's hand loosen in his hair though. He jerks away, stumbling to the ground, struggling to get his pants and underwear back up to his midsection. Naruto helps him up to his feet.

"You told him," Ibiki hisses.

"Ah, not me," Naruto says, smirking. Ibiki's eyes widen. "We'd like to go now, sir."

Ibiki stares at Kiba and Naruto a moment. Then he steps to the side, gesturing towards the door. Neither of them lingers around. They practically run to the door. Kiba lets Naruto out first, looking back at Ibiki who stood in the center of the classroom.

He was glaring at Kiba, chilling him to the bone. It might have worked for Naruto, but knowing Ibiki's secret would not keep Kiba safe. And neither would Asuma. If there was ever a time to fix Asuma's obedience to Ibiki now was the time.

The door closes behind Kiba.

They race down the hall, Kiba's hand in Naruto's. Normally Kiba would protest but right now he was too grateful to protest. Naruto finds a window and gestures towards it. Kiba instantly understands. They break their handhold and leap out the window, rushing out into the trees.

Seclusion, so Naruto can tell Kiba the big secret. Ibiki's life must hang in the balance of who knows the secret of his and who doesn't.

Naruto slows down, Kiba nearly bumping into him. Both of them take a deep breath, looking back at the school. Then Naruto starts laughing. It was a deep, head thrown back, hands on stomach laugh. Kiba flinches at the abrupt laugh. But he can't help but join in.

"That was awesome," Naruto says.

"That was crazy," Kiba says, the laughter slowly fading. "He's pissed."

"Ah, let him be," Naruto says, waving his hand at the school.

"Fuck, Naruto! Tell me what the secret is already!" Kiba cries. "It stopped Ibiki dead in his tracks. We got out of there without any trouble. What the hell do you know about him?"

Naruto's smile slowly fades away. He nods, glancing around. "Ok… Ibiki's secret…"

"Naruto-kun!" Kiba cries.

"Ok!" Naruto says. "Ok. Remember that Konohamaru Sarutobi dropped out of school?"

"Yeah, he was getting a private tutor," Kiba says. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Do you remember why he left?"

Kiba feels his blood turn cold. "You're not saying…"

"The story was he wasn't making any friends," Naruto says. "He was lonely, he wasn't doing so well in school. Who wants to be the Hokage grandson's friend? Piss him off and he goes crying to the Hokage."

"Naruto, you need to get to the point," Kiba says.

"He found a friend. Someone who was nice to him, understood him. But Ibiki can't just be friends. It's in his very nature to dominate. Even though Konohamaru was underage and inexperienced he still…" Naruto shakes his head. "It became too much. Too intense. It was consensual but Konohamaru couldn't tell when it turned from normal sex to rape…"

Asuma is who Kiba thinks of. Completely obedient and utterly at Ibiki's mercy. Having a child trained like that was beyond cruel.

"What happened?" Kiba asks.

"Konohamaru didn't tell anyone. He just convinced his family to let him drop out of school. We've become close and he's told me everything."

Kiba covers his mouth. "And you…"

"Happened to mention it while Ibiki was going to beat me for the fourth time that week," Naruto says. "I was scared. The way Konohamaru described the control Ibiki had over him… I was being to feel the same. Like there was no other option but what he said."

Kiba steps forward and pulls Naruto into a tight hug. Ibiki has hurt more people than Kiba ever realized. That man was living up to his full shinobi potential, silently crushing people and never getting caught. That was ending.

Kiba had to end it.

"I'm sorry," Kiba says.

"It's fine," Naruto says. "Konohamaru will sing like a bird if I go missing. Ibiki knows that. And if anything happens to you… Kiba…" Naruto wraps his arms tighter around Kiba, squeezing him like he'd never let go.

Then he lets go, stepping away from Kiba. "But you've got Asuma, don't you, Kiba-kun?"

Kiba frowns. "Naruto-kun… that doesn't mean we can't be close. That doesn't mean we can't protect each other."

"I saw your ass today," Naruto says, smiling slightly. "I think your definition of close and mine are vastly different."

Kiba grabs him by the shoulders. "Don't let this come between us."

Naruto looks at him, nodding. "I won't, I promise."

"Good. You're going to have to trust me," Kiba says.

"Why?" Naruto says.

Kiba remembers the look in Ibiki's eyes. He shudders. "Is there anyone you can stay with for a few nights?"

"I don't have many friends…" Naruto began.

"Anyone," Naruto barks.

Naruto frowns. "Well, maybe Shikamaru."

"Good. Stay there for a few nights. And be more careful then you've ever been in your life, Naruto. Use all the training you've ever learned. Don't drop your guard for a second."

"You're scaring me, Kiba-kun."

"I'm scared," Kiba says. "Ibiki knows that I know. I'm dating Asuma. _Asuma Sarutobi_."

Naruto pales. "He's afraid you'll tell Asuma."

"And then for him it's over," Kiba says. "Raping the Hokage's grandson? Not even Ibiki could survive that one."

"I didn't think this through… shit, Kiba, I didn't think this through!"

"Calm down," Kiba says. "I'm going to fix this."

"How?" Naruto cries.

"I'm going to convince Ibiki that I'm not going to tell," Kiba says. "That his secret isn't going to be repeated."

"What if that doesn't work?" Naruto asks.

"I have Asuma on my side," Kiba says. "I'm safer than you are."

Naruto stares at him. "You tell Asuma and…"

Kiba nods. "Let's hope he listens to reason."

"Let's," Naruto says.

Kiba frowns. It was easier said than done. Before he confronted Ibiki he had to break the control Ibiki had over Asuma. Otherwise both of them were just sitting ducks. Kiba had to figure it out and he had to figure it out now.

"Thank you for being such a great friend," Naruto says.

"I'm only doing that I know you'd do for me," Kiba smiles.

Naruto smiles back. "Let's head back now, I'm kind of freaked out."

"Me too," Kiba says. _And I need to find Asuma. Now._

**…**

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

::: TO BE CONTINUED :::

…

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your comments! I read and love them all, I just have trouble replying to them all! But I saw I really interesting one by **thesleepless! **The whole comment: **it is funny how asuma acts all high and mighty against naruto and see kiba as a sub that he loves to punish, while naruto is the one who try to help kiba and asuma is "under ibiki's control" and turn into something broken when trying to oppose him. **[ is it even right for asuma to play this sub/dom game with kiba when he know first hand how it can effect the participants? ]**

**Super insightful comment! But there is an explanation besides Asuma just really liking the kink. The effect on him is different because it was hard domination, hardcore kink, basically rape without a safe word. Asuma had zero control in Ibiki's hands. Done incorrectly BDSM and other kink can be dangerous. But with Kiba he's respecting boundaries, keeping it sexy, fun and safe without turning it into something dangerous. If Kiba says stop he'll stop. **

**Anyway, I hope that makes sense! I was wondering when someone would point that out. And hopefully that explanation makes sense! Um… I'll put out the next chapter soon and I promise some steamy sex! Till next time. **


	24. SAFEWORD

**A/N: Mid-terms are a bitch, I'm glad to be down with them! I'm actually working on three stories at once, plus going to work and school, doing homework, and maintaining a social life. How the fuck do I do it? I have no idea…**

**…**

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

::: CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR – SAFEWORD :::

…

When faced with extremely dangerous situations people are faced with two options: fight or flight. Instinct will sometimes force one to make a choice. Other times the choice will be made for them. As Kiba walks back to the school with Naruto he knows the option to run isn't viable. He had to fight. But he couldn't fight without Asuma's help.

He makes sure Naruto finds Shikamaru. Then he goes to find Asuma. Lucky for him Asuma was still in his classroom with a bunch of papers on his desk. He looks up at Kiba and smiles.

"Hey. What's going on? You just get out of class?"

"No," Kiba says, glancing at the clock. Not much time has passed since he left Ibiki's classroom, though so much has happened. He felt so exhausted but now wasn't the time to collapse. He walks over to the desk, looking down at the papers.

"You shouldn't be looking at these," Asuma says. "Oh… but you can look at this one." He hands Kiba his own paper. "Work harder."

Kiba gives it a blank stare.

"Where's your bag?" Asuma asks.

Kiba looks up from the paper. "My bag? Oh…" shit, guess what was sitting in Ibiki's classroom? "I forgot it. I'll go get it."

"I'll come with you," Asuma says. He starts gathering his papers.

"No need," Kiba says. "We don't want people seeing us walking together out of school, right? I'll meet up with you outside the back exit. Let me just grab my bag."

Kiba turns to leave. Asuma catches him by the wrist, making him pause a moment. Kiba looks back at Asuma, frowning at the man.

"Tell me what's wrong," Asuma says softly. "You're so nervous you're almost shaking."

_Keep it together, Kiba!_ Kiba scolds himself. Too much was riding on his shoulders. Too many people were relying on him. He couldn't afford to fuck up. He straightens his back, rounding his shoulders.

"I want to do it anyway," Kiba says.

"Ah…" Asuma chuckles. "Do what exactly, Kiba-kun?"

"That room in your house with all the sex toys," Kiba says. "I want to experience it."

"Didn't we already have this conversation?" Asuma asks.

"That was earlier, when I was trying to use sex to keep you from beating Naruto. And yes, it honestly does give me the creeps, but you enjoy it and I want to experience it."

"No," Asuma says. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"If I was uncomfortable I wouldn't be asking," Kiba says.

Asuma frowns at him.

"Show me a good time and maybe we'll make some use of that room," Kiba says, shrugging. "I can stay the night all weekend long. My mother and sister are gone."

"Really?" Asuma smiles, his eyes twinkling with the possibilities.

Kiba nods. "Yes. So are you really going to let me down?"

"No," Asuma says quickly. "Back exit. Right after you grab your bag meet me there."

Asuma gathers the papers and rushes out of the room. He pauses at the door, turns around and rushes back to Kiba. He nearly tackles Kiba against the desk, kissing him so passionately Kiba gets an instant boner. Asuma's lips were like magic, working his mouth like never before. His body is pushed up against Kiba, pushing him into the desk. Kiba grabs Asuma's hips, squeezing them as he takes the deep kiss.

Asuma pulls away from Kiba, licking his lips. "I can't wait."

"I can tell," Kiba breathes, leaning against the desk for support. Asuma turns and rushes out of the room, winking at Kiba before the door closes. Kiba takes a moment to adjust himself before leaving the classroom.

He sneaks over to Ibiki's classroom to get his bag, but when he peeks into the room he sees Ibiki has already left.

**…**

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

Kiba is nervous when he walks home with Asuma later that day. They arrive to Asuma's apartment and Kiba's heart is pounding so hard it seems to be the only thing he can hear. Nervous… but also extremely excited. He wasn't sure about all those weird toys on the walls, but he was sure of Asuma's ability to pleasure him like no other.

Kiba feels Asuma's hand close around his. He smiles up at Asuma, trying to chase away the nervousness, control the excitement. Asuma smiles back at him.

"I can't figure out if you're ready for this or if you're about to run."

"When you figure it out let me know," Kiba laughs.

Asuma kisses him. "Whenever you want to stop just let me know."

"Isn't that what a safe word is for?" Kiba asks.

"Right," Asuma chuckles. "I forget about that. I haven't used one in a while. You know what it's for, right?"

"To stop, because sometimes the kink involves saying 'stop' without really meaning it, or just to convey a message during a heated moment when normal words just don't cut it anymore."

Asuma frowns at him.

"When you expressed your interest in kink I looked it up," Kiba shrugs. "Needed to know what I'm getting into."

"Then you know to use it," Asuma says.

"Isn't that what I just said?" Kiba asks.

"No, I mean no matter what. Use the safe word if you're uncomfortable, if it's not fun anymore, if it's too intense. Don't try to take more than you can, don't worry about hurting my feelings because you stopped things." Asuma takes Kiba's face in his hands. "It would hurt me worse if I hurt you, Kiba."

"I'll use it," Kiba whispers. "Don't worry."

"Good," Asuma says. "You can choose two – one for 'slow down' and one for 'stop'."

Kiba nods. "Ok…"

"Something you wouldn't say during sex," Asuma says. "Something you wouldn't normally say."

"Uh…" Kiba smirks. "'Slow down' will be _sapwood_ and 'stop' will be _goldfinch_."

Asuma laughs.

"What's so funny?" Kiba asks, frowning.

"Nothing," Asuma says. He grabs Kiba's hand, leading him towards the bedroom. "Are you ready, Kiba-kun?"

Kiba gulps. "Yes."

They enter the bedroom, Asuma taking Kiba straight to the closet. He pushes the wall in and they walk into the room. Asuma flicks on the light. Just like before the first thing Kiba notices is the sex toys are on the walls. He sees the chains hanging from the walls and ceiling. On the far wall is a small bed, a fuck-size bed. Asuma leads Kiba to the center of the room. His hand slips away from Kiba's.

"On your knees," Asuma whispers.

Kiba's heart begins to pound. He lets himself go down onto his knees as Asuma slowly circles him. Asuma changes just slightly during sex. This change was bigger than that. Right now, in this room, he was in total control. He was the sun to this solar system; Kiba feel like one of many stars.

"Take off your shirt," Asuma orders.

Kiba obeys, pulling his shirt off quickly. He settles when he's naked from the waist up. He puts his hands on his thighs and waiting for further instruction. Letting go completely, bending to Asuma's every will. He goes to the wall, pulling a crop from the wall.

Kiba remembers the night Ibiki walked in while Asuma was fucking him in the shower. He pushes those dark memories away. This was nothing like that night.

"You'll do everything I say. If you fail to do so you will be punished. Understand?"

"Yes," Kiba breaths.

The crop comes down, smacking him lightly on the rear. He jumps more out of shock than pain.

"Yes sir," Asuma says.

"Yes," Kiba says, "Sir."

"Unbutton your pants," Asuma says.

Kiba unbuttons his pants, his erection poking out from his pants. Asuma crosses in front of him. Kiba's eyes trail upwards, looking at Asuma's handsome face, so cold and calculating right now.

Asuma smacks his ass with the crop when he walks behind him. "Eyes down."

"Yes sir," Kiba says.

A swat to his chest, right above the nipple. Kiba cries out.

"Don't speak until your addressed," Asuma says.

Kiba bits his lip.

"Push those pants down a little more. I want to see some ass. I want to watch it turn red for each time I have to smack you."

Kiba seductively hooks his thumbs into the back of his pants. He eases them down, revealing half of his ass. Asuma pauses behind him, admiring his ass. He feels the end of the crop against his ass, rubbing small circles. Asuma smacks him twice, lightly on each cheek, just to tease him.

"I can't wait to fuck you," Asuma moans.

_I can't wait to _be_ fucked, _Kiba thinks, biting at his lip. He can hardly imagine all the fun things Asuma had in store for him.

**…**

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

::: TO BE CONTINUED :::

…

**A/N: Yeah, I'm a bastard for ending it there. More steamy sex to come in the next chapter! **


	25. SPIT

**A/N: Thanks for the comments everyone, I still want to reply to them. Or at least a majority of them! But right now I'm just going to reply to the most recent comments: **

Dazardz**, thanks for all your comments, they usual make me smile! If anymore complications come up I won't cut them out to end the story faster but I haven't planned/foresee anymore. **Guest**, I don't mind answering the question! I'm 100% male! Yes, boy yaoi writers exist, although surprisingly we're a rare breed. **Warning to the People**, I love your profile pic, yes I've been waiting to use that room too (I want one in my house!), and Naruto is staying at Shikamaru's house so that Ibiki won't try to kill him because he knows Ibiki's secret (that he raped Konohamaru). Kiba doesn't know for sure if Ibiki will try to kill Naruto but if Naruto is at his house all alone then Ibiki could easily kill him, so he's safer with other shinobi. **

**Thank you guys for all your comments! I read, appreciate and love them all. :-D Here's the sex scene continued! Enjoy:**

**…**

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

::: CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE – SPIT :::

…

Kiba feels the crop slid between his cheeks. He leans over, sticking his ass out and moaning deeply. Though it wasn't Asuma's own hand right now it was having about the same affect. He pants as Asuma strokes the crop up and down went his cheeks.

"What does this make you think of?" Asuma asks, sounding as breathless as Kiba.

"Your dick," Kiba moans.

"I want your pants off but I want your underwear to stay how it is," Asuma says, withdrawing the crop. Kiba moves quickly, taking off his pants and tossing them aside. He moves back to his kneeling position, his hands on his thighs. Asuma circles him once again, the crop moving along his cheeks.

"I want you to get ready to do pushups," Asuma says.

"Pushups?" Kiba asks. He flinches when Asuma smacks him with the crop for speaking when he wasn't supposed to. He moves quickly, getting into sit up position. As Asuma circles Kiba he puts the crop between Kiba's shoulder blades – making him shudder – and slowly drags it down his back.

"Do a pushup," Asuma orders.

Kiba goes down, the crop moving down with him. He rises back up and the crop is at his lower back. Asuma moves it between his cheeks.

"Again," Asuma orders.

Kiba goes down, the crop between his cheeks. He rises up.

"Again," Asuma whispers.

Kiba feels himself growing harder and harder as he goes down and comes back up. He can feel Asuma's eyes on his every muscle, watching each one of them flex as he moves. Focusing on a separate muscle for each time he goes down and rises up. Watching his ass cheeks flexing around the crop. Kiba had such a wonderful ass.

"Again," Asuma orders.

Kiba goes down again. He rises up.

Asuma is suddenly on top of him, mirroring his pushup stance. Kiba feels Asuma's body against his own, Asuma's erection between his cheeks, his hands right beside Kiba's. Kiba fights to control his breathing. His cock – still trapped in the fabric of his underwear - drips pre-cum.

"This time when you go down, keep your ass against my cock," Asuma breathes in Kiba's ear, "Or I'll spank it."

Kiba goes down, arching his back, keeping his ass against Asuma's cock. He loves the warmth between his cheeks. He's love it even better if it were inside him. Kiba rises up with a small grunt.

"Too many?" Asuma laughs softly. "This time keep your ass against me and go down slowly, pause, and come up slowly."

Kiba narrows his eyes. Asuma wanted him to fail. Asuma wanted to give him a spanking. He already knew that was a major turn on for Asuma, no matter how much Kiba hated it. He pauses for too long.

"Now," Asuma says, and blowing in Kiba's ear. Kiba giggles softly as he goes down slowly, making sure his ass is right against Asuma's cock. He reaches the floor, his nose touching it. He holds it for a moment but he accidently lowers his ass as he begins to rise up.

"You failed," Asuma says.

Shit, Kiba thinks. Asuma pulls away, and a moment later his arm wraps around Kiba's waist. He lifts him off the floor and walks him over to the bed. Kiba holds onto Asuma's arm. He wants to use a substitution jutsu with one of the pillows and run.

"I'm still sore from when Ibiki spanked me," Kiba cries.

"You're speaking," Asuma says. "And you know I wouldn't hurt you."

Kiba groans as Asuma sits on the bed, laying Kiba out on his lap. "There is one word you need to utter and this is over – this is not a true punishment. You can get out of it."

Asuma pulls Kiba's underwear further down, completely revealing his ass. He puts his palm flat on Kiba's ass. Kiba finds himself wiggling his hips so he can rub his cock against Asuma's leg.

Asuma lifts his hand and smacks Kiba without a word. Kiba jumps but doesn't cry out. It doesn't even hurt, though it sounds like it does. It was more like a sting. A slight sting that made Kiba… want more. Asuma rubs his ass gingerly before raising his hand again. Although smack that doesn't really hurt makes Kiba raise his ass for the blows.

"You like this?" Asuma asks.

"Y –," Asuma spanks him again, "Y – yes!"

"Good," he says.

He spanks him again, then rubs Kiba's ass gingerly. His fingers move down slowly, in between his cheeks, finding his anus. He tests Kiba's hole with one finger, making Kiba moan. He grabs handfuls of the blankets, rocking his hips against Asuma's thigh.

"Tight," Asuma comments.

"Uhm…" Kiba groans, because he's not supposed to speak. Asuma pulls his finger out and lifts Kiba's lower body. He gets up from the bed and walks over to the wall, picking up a small vial of lube that was hung from the wall.

"Put your hands against the headboard," Asuma orders while looking up.

Breathing harshly, Kiba crawls over the soft bed, placing both hands on the headboard. Seconds later Asuma is crawling on the bed, his lubed finger slipping right into Kiba. With a cry Kiba grabs onto the top of the headboard. Asuma slowly finger fucks him, loosening up his hole. Kiba can't wait for Asuma to fuck him – he was so turned on.

Asuma pushes another finger in. Kiba spreads his legs and arched his back, moaning for moment. Asuma leans over as he pushes his fingers into Kiba. He licks the edge of Kiba's ear, making him cry out. His cock was so ready to burst it was throbbing almost painfully. Kiba's heart raced so fast he almost wanted to cry and beg for release.

"This," Asuma says, pulling his fingers out and pushing them back in, "Is driving you crazy, isn't it?"

"Yes," Kiba moans.

Asuma pulls his fingers out. Kiba feels the tip of Asuma's cock and he almost cries out, "Yes, yes, yes!" But he doesn't in fear Asuma will stop to spank him. He enjoyed the spank but the foreplay was too much. He was ready for a hard fucking.

When Asuma pushes the cock into Kiba he cries out and then freezes. He instantly knows it wasn't Asuma's cock inside him. But it felt just like a real cock. He looks back, sees Asuma's hand at his anus, pushing something inside of him.

"Ah…" he moans as Asuma pulls it out slowly.

It was a long, shiny black dildo.

"Feels great, doesn't it?" Asuma asks.

"Y – yes," Kiba moans.

Asuma pushes it back into him. He arches his back as it fills him and cries out.

"On your back," Asuma orders.

Flushing, Kiba gets onto his back. He was almost completely naked besides his underwear covering his cock and Asuma was still fully dressed. He suddenly felt very self-conscious. He puts his hands over his crotch, blushing deeply.

"What's the matter?" Asuma asks.

"It's weird being the only naked one here," Kiba says.

Asuma chuckles. "Hands up, Kiba."

"Asuma-kun…" Kiba groans.

"Hand up," he repeats. Kiba lifts his hands up. "Against the headboard." Kiba does so. Asuma jerks his underwear off and tosses it to the floor with Kiba's pants. Kiba groans as his moist dick stands straight up, quivering for some attention. Asuma smiles, tickling Kiba's tight ball sack.

"P – please," Kiba cries out, kicking one leg like a dog being scratched in the right spot.

"Please what?" Asuma grins.

"Please… more," Kiba says.

Asuma goes down on him, taking his entire cock into his mouth. Kiba cries out at the sudden pleasure, thrusting his hips slightly as Asuma deep throats him. He strokes Kiba's balls as he goes up and down on Kiba's dick. He pulls away from Kiba's cock as takes it into his hand, stroking it, making Kiba thrust his hips into Asuma's fist.

"Almost forgot," Asuma says, reaching down. His fingers find the dildo.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Kiba yells when the dildo inside him begins vibrating. Asuma goes down on him again, his mouth nearly reaching Kiba's balls as he strokes Kiba's balls with his fingers, the dildo vibrating powerfully inside of him. He cries out again and again, the pleasures almost too much to bare. Asuma comes up, sucking on the tip of his cock as he pumps it with his fist, as if it coax the cum out of Kiba.

Kiba thrusts his hips and then goes still, the semen squirting out of him in a powerful rush. "AHHHHHHHHH!" He cries, because he cannot find any other words to say. Asuma feels the cum squirt to the back of his throat and nearly chokes – he quickly swallows it down, sucking on the tip until Kiba's orgasm finishes.

He pulls the dildo out and shuts it off, putting it aside. Kiba takes a deep breath it, feeling completely drained.

"How was that?" Asuma asks.

Kiba takes a deep breath in, trying to remember how to speak. Asuma notices a drop of cum at the tip of Kiba's cock. He licks it up before leaning over Kiba's naked body, kissing him gently on the lips. Kiba opens his mouth and Asuma pushes his tongue in, giving Kiba a full kiss.

Kiba moans, breaking the kiss. "Ugh!"

"What?" Asuma asks.

"I think I just found the answer to your question," he says.

"Which one?" Asuma asks.

"Whether I'll spit or swallow!" Kiba says. "I think I'll be spitting."

Asuma laughs. "That's fine with me." He kisses Kiba on the cheek. "C'mon, let's get you cleaned up."

"What about you?" Kiba asks, wrapping his arms around Asuma's neck.

"You can repay me in the shower," Asuma says. "And in there you can spit anywhere you'd like."

Kiba bits his lip. "Lead the way."

"How about I just carry you?" Asuma says, wagging his eyebrows. Kiba wraps his arms around Asuma's neck and hugs his naked body to Asuma. He kisses Asuma, ignoring the taste of his own come. Asuma carries him to the bathroom, not watching where he was going.

Kiba strips him and they get into the shower. This time when Asuma takes him in the shower Ibiki doesn't interrupt. And Kiba repays Asuma for the earlier pleasures.

**…**

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

::: TO BE CONTINUED :::

…

**A/N: I want a room like that! Wouldn't that be so much fun? Sex in this chapter. Things might get a little more serious in the next chapter! I have a love/hate relationship with ending stories. I love pulling out all the shocks and action and final sex scenes, but I don't want it to end! :-P **


	26. INTUITION

**A/N: Wow, a lot more comments! I'm so glad you guys are still enjoying the series! I honestly didn't think it would go on for this long and go in this direction! But it love. I want to answer some more reviews!**

Lady Shizu**, I'm glad you're blushing and speechless, that means I did a good job! **Dazardz**, no your comments aren't too long, you don't sound horrible, and I don't force myself to update! This story really flows naturally, so it's never a problem. It's just finding the time! I'm glad you liked the sex scene! Yes, I'm gay! I know male yaoi writers are rare! So why did you stop writing yaoi? That's a bummer!**

NaruKiba Lover**, my first reviewer! I'm super glad you're still reading and enjoying the story! I'm glad you'll miss it, I think I will too. Yes, Ibiki did take things way too far. I hate people who hurt kids! And although I don't hate Ibiki but I do hate what he's done. **

Warning to the People**, no problem, I have my blonde moments too! Basically because Kiba knows his secret (that he raped Konohamaru) Kiba's afraid Ibiki will try to silence him so he doesn't get caught! I can't imagine what the Hokage would do with his grandson's rapist. And your welcome! (I'll drop a comment on your story.)**

**…**

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

::: CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX – INTUITION :::

…

Kiba opens his eyes the next morning. He's wrapped in Asuma's arms, their bodies pressed tightly together. With it being the weekend both of them was able to sleep in. Kiba was glad that while he was staying with Asuma they didn't have to rush around and spend most of the day at school. They could just enjoy each other. Maybe go out together later.

Kiba remembers Ibiki's face when he last saw Ibiki. It wasn't the last of Ibiki Kiba would be seeing. He hates to be thinking of Ibiki while lying in Asuma's arms, but he couldn't help it. Ibiki's a problem that wasn't going to easily go away. Having sex in Asuma's sex room was great but he wasn't any closer to figuring out a way to help Asuma over his obedience to Ibiki.

Asuma opens his eyes, looking down at Kiba. "Kiba-kun, you're shivering. Are you cold?"

"A little," Kiba says, but it's not the kind of cold that could be chased away with more blankets. Kiba puts his face against Asuma's chest. He wanted to tell Asuma that Ibiki might be after them – he didn't want to tell Asuma that Konohamaru was raped by Ibiki the same way Asuma was.

"Are you or scared?" Asuma laughs. "You're trembling like a leaf."

"Nightmare," Kiba mutters from Asuma's chest.

"You're safe now," Asuma says. "I'll protect you."

Kiba kisses Asuma's chest. If only that were true. No, for this Kiba had to protect Asuma. He had to protect Naruto. And he had to protect himself. Against a jonin level shinobi that seemed close to impossible.

"What are you doing today?" Kiba asks, changing the subject. "Where are you taking me?"

"I'm taking you somewhere?" Asuma says.

"Yep," Kiba says. "Our second date where we pretend we're not actually on a date."

Asuma sighs, turning onto his back. Kiba's face was still resting on Asuma's chest. He curls up against Asuma's side, feeling the bigger ninja's arm around his back. "You know, Kiba-kun, we don't have to pretend. We could tell the village."

Kiba lifts his head and puts his chin on Asuma's chest. "Most people including my family doesn't know I'm gay. Telling them I'm gay and I'm going out with my teacher wouldn't be a good thing."

"There have been worse tales," Asuma shrugs.

"I don't… want anyone to think badly of you," Kiba says. "They might just think I'm stupid if they don't understand. You could lose your job, your reputation… it wouldn't be good for you, Asuma-kun."

"I love that you care so much about me," Asuma says softly, stroking Kiba's cheek. He closes his eyes and lets Asuma do so. His heart beats faster. Asuma loves that about Kiba… but he's never said he loves Kiba.

"You know I do," Kiba says. "I don't think it's time yet. After I graduate, sure."

"I don't want to wait that long," Asuma says.

"One more semester?" Kiba asks.

Asuma sighs. "I don't want to continue hiding from the people that care about you. So far the friends that know about you don't mind."

"Naruto is bisexual, he doesn't count," Kiba says.

Asuma strokes his fingers up and down Kiba's back. "What about your family?"

"Onee-san?" Kiba says. "And my mother?"

Asuma nods.

"I…" Kiba doesn't want to tell them. He wasn't ready for that yet.

"They'd understand… they wouldn't judge you," Asuma says.

"You don't know that," Kiba says.

"I know Hana-san," Asuma says. "I know she'd love you no matter what. My family loves me no matter what. When I told them it was a shock but…" he shrugs. "But in the end it's no big deal. We're the same as we were when they thought we were straight."

Kiba blushes. "I'm… nervous."

"If I was there with you?" Asuma asks.

That seems like it would make things worse, but when Kiba imagines Asuma being there with him he feels a bit relaxed. He nods his head slowly.

"If you were there then yes," Kiba says. "But we have to wait until my mom gets back next week."

"That's fine, I wouldn't want to rush you," Asuma says. He glances towards the window. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving after what we did last night," Kiba says.

Asuma laughs. He leans over Kiba, giving him a quick kiss before getting out of bed. Kiba flushes when he sees Asuma in his pair of black briefs, black socks and nothing else. Kiba wasn't wearing a shirt but he had pajama pants on.

"We can go to the movies tonight," Asuma says. "Would you like that?"

"I'd like you to stay like that all day," Kiba says.

Asuma winks at him before disappearing into the bathroom. Kiba lies back on the bed with a deep, dreamy sigh. He loves Asuma's body and hopes he never gets used to it. He puts his hands up and stretches out. Movies tonight with Asuma. That would be fun. They'd have to choose an unpopular movie and sit in the very back.

The things Kiba would do to Asuma. He would miss half the movie and he wouldn't even care about it.

**…**

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

Kiba puts his fork down on his empty plate. Asuma stands up, still in his black briefs, black socks, and nothing else. He winks at Kiba as he picks the plate up and walks it over to the sink. Kiba takes a deep breath in, his face completely red.

"Maybe I should put something on," Asuma says. "You look like you're going to hyperventilate."

Kiba was just kidding when he told Asuma not to put on any clothes. He was surprised he was able to make it through dinner. "You're just too… handsome… Asuma-kun."

"I'm going to find some pants," Asuma laughs after he puts the dishes in the sink.

"Or you can lose the underwear," Kiba smirks at Asuma walks towards his bedroom. Asuma pauses by the doorway. He looks over his shoulder at Kiba, making Kiba go utterly still.

He hooks his fingers in the sides of his briefs and pulls his underwear halfway down, revealing his gorgeous ass. Kiba's mouth drops open. Asuma laughs loudly as he continues into the bedroom. He was enjoying the attention. Kiba was enjoying the view. It was a win-win for both of them.

Akamaru whines softly, scratching at the front door, breaking the sexual tension. Kiba gets up from his seat and opens the door for Akamaru. The ninja dog rushes out of the house, whirls around in the middle of the street and yaps at Kiba.

"What is it, Akamaru?" Kiba asks.

Akamaru whines and growls, snapping at the air.

Something was wrong, Akamaru could sense it. Ninja dogs have even better senses than humans. Ignore a ninja dog's sixth sense would be a foolish mistake. Kiba sighs, wishing that it could wait until after his weekend with Asuma.

"There's something I forgot to do," Kiba calls.

Asuma steps out of his bedroom with a pair of black pants on, a matching black shirt in his hands. "What? What do you mean?"

"Something important," Kiba says.

"Okay, let me get my shoes and I'll join you," Asuma says.

"N – no, alone," Kiba says. "I have to go alone, Asuma-kun."

Asuma frowns at him. "Is everything ok, Kiba?"

Akamaru yips again and again.

"It will be," Kiba lies. "Just… stay here. I'll be right back."

"I'm coming with you," Asuma says with the dominate voice he uses in the classroom. That voice Kiba could resist. That voice Kiba could say no to.

"No," Kiba says. "And you won't follow me."

"Kiba," Asuma says through his teeth.

"Do you trust me?" Kiba asks.

"Of course," Asuma snaps.

"Then stay here," Kiba says.

Asuma shakes his head. "You better tell me what's going on, Kiba-kun. I'm trusting you."

Kiba nods, rushing out and shutting the door behind himself. Akamaru wastes no time. He turns and bolts down the street, Kiba almost straining to keep up. He was sore for a fun night of lots of great sex. But he had to ignore that. This probably involved Ibiki and Kiba couldn't let Asuma come with him. Asuma would only freeze up.

But without Asuma to protect him who would?

**…**

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

Akamaru led Kiba straight to Naruto's house. Kiba knew right then that Naruto hadn't taken his advice to stay over at Shikamaru's house. What an idiot! Kiba tries the doorknob and it's unlocked. He steps inside, Akamaru following him. Something slams into the door, forcing it shut. Kiba jumps away from the door and pulls out a kunai.

It was a shuriken that was sticking out of the door. The house was completely dark, despite it being the early afternoon. All the windows were blocked out. Naruto was kneeling on the floor in nothing but a shirt. Thick ropes surrounded his entire body pulled so tight they looked painful. There was even rope around the base of his cock, as if it was forcing him to stay erect.

"Naruto-kun," Kiba whines.

Akamaru yips when he slams into the far wall. Kiba doesn't have a chance to react. He feels Ibiki's large hand on his shoulder, stealing away words right out of his mouth. He knew Ibiki wasn't wielding a weapon because even without one he was the greatest threat in this room.

"I – I thought we'd be able to talk, Ibiki-sensei," Kiba breathes.

"We are shinobi," Ibiki says. "We don't talk with words. We talk with our blades."

"Where's yours?" Kiba asks.

"I don't need one," Ibiki says. "I planned on doing all the talking. In other words… I plan on killing you with your own blade."

**…**

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

::: TO BE CONTINUED :::

…

**A/N: I still like Ibiki but I hate making him a child rapist! Poor Konohamaru! I don't like him but I wouldn't wish rape on my worst enemy! **


	27. DOMINANT (PART 1)

**A/N: Sorry for the mistakes! I think my mistakes have been worse than usual… but on a side note, I was looking up jutsus for Ibiki because in this chapter he uses some, and I realized the role he plays in this story is PERFECT. Like, PERFECT. Anyway, I'll answer a few of the recent comments:**

Dazardz**, yes Naruto is a dumbass for not hiding from Ibiki! And it would be difficult, I imagine. I'm currently only out to my close friends. I'm glad you don't hate gay people. That's good cause we're generally good people (as you probably know). Thank you for the compliment, I try hard to make this series good! **

**And my current avatar (will be subject to change in the near future) is from the yaoi (well, actually bara) manga called **Priapus**, by Mentaiko, a male! It's one of the hottest bara I've read and I'm in love with Priapus (my current avatar.) Um, sexiest manga male to ever be drawn! I have actual feelings for him, he's just that HOT. **

Lady Shizu**, I love how you express your anger for Ibiki! He does need a kunai up his… and if he lost his junk then we'd lose our protagonist, I can GUARANTEE that! And yes, it is hard! I'm only out to friends right now but I know how hard it can be! Yes, it's funny that we (male yaoi writers) are so rare! You think it would be maybe half female and half male or something? But nope!**

**You write yaoi?! I'd love to read it! The old stuff and the possible new! You must give me titles! **

**Anyway, the story continues:**

**…**

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

::: CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN – DOMINANT (PART 1) :::

…

"On your knees," Ibiki orders, whispering gently in Kiba's ear. His voice was like a lover's, but Kiba knew he was anything but that. Kiba obeys, going down on his knees. He's afraid of what Ibiki will do, but until he has a plan he obeys.

Funny that he was the one with weapon but Ibiki was the one giving orders.

"Did you hurt him?" Kiba asks.

Naruto looks him in the eye. He's trembling but he's not crying or anything. He's a strong ninja, something like this wouldn't break him down. Seeing that strength in Naruto's eyes gave Kiba strength, and also answers his question.

"Not yet, we were getting ready for the fun part. Would you like to watch?"

"No," Kiba snaps.

Ibiki laughs deeply, putting his hand on Kiba's face. Kiba jerks out of his grasp. Ibiki then steps up behind Kiba, grabbing him by the throat, pressing the back of his head to Ibiki's groin. Kiba's heart sinks when he feels the erection against the back of his head. He wasn't sure which element of this situation excited Ibiki, but whether it was the kidnapping, torture, rape, or pending murder, that erection was a bad sign.

"Should I force you to watch, or should I force Naruto to watch? I'm to figure out which would cause the most pain."

He grabs a handful of Kiba's hair and jerks his fist out, ripping out some of Kiba's hair. Kiba screams.

"Stop!" Naruto yells. "Stop it, don't touch him!"

"Naruto, shut up," Kiba growls.

Ibiki laughs deeply. "I think I just figured out who cares about whom the most!"

"Fuck," Naruto breaths.

"So I'll rape you while Naruto watches, then I'll break both of your legs," Ibiki says. "Then I'll have my way with Naruto while you watch. I haven't decided on his punishment yet, but for tell you… it'll be a good one."

Kiba looks at Naruto, who was glaring at Ibiki. His eyes move down to Kiba's, and there's a moment of nonverbal communication. Kiba glances down to the kunai still in his hands. Naruto blinks and focuses back on Ibiki. He knew the plan.

"Then after I kill Naruto I'll remove your tongue, your fingers, and possibly remove your eyes, so that you will continue to leave but will be unable to do anything about it."

Kiba flinches.

Ibiki laughs. "Did I finally strike a nerve, little ninja? I think I'll scratch my name into your chest…" Ibiki rips Kiba's shirt open, places his hands on Kiba's chest, "So every time Asuma sees you nude he'll be reminded of me."

"Stop," Kiba growls.

"And when I remove your eyes you'll never be able to see him again," Ibiki says.

"I said stop it!" Kiba screams.

"And when I remove your tongue," Ibiki whispers, raising his hands up to Kiba's throat again, "You'll never be able to tell him that you love him."

Kiba blinks, feeling the warm tears drip down his cheeks. Shit, Ibiki had really struck a nerve. To imagine a life where Kiba wouldn't be able to see Asuma, touch him with his fingers, say how he feels… it seemed like a dark, cruel place to be.

"If you wanted to torture me," Kiba whispers, "Nothing on this planet would hurt worse…"

Ibiki laughs cruelly, letting go of Kiba and taking a step away from him. He opens his mouth to speak, but that's exactly what Kiba was waiting for.

He throws his kunai, the blade slicing through the rope binding Naruto. The moment he's free Naruto makes the signs for a jutsu. Kiba dives for Naruto as Ibiki dives for him. Kiba feels Ibiki's hand begin to close around his ankle.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Dozens of clones of Naruto instantly fill the room, blocking the space between Kiba and Ibiki. Kiba pushes through the crowd of clones, the clones pushing him along. Naruto – the real Naruto – grabs Kiba by the arm and pulls him through the sea of clones.

The Naruto clones begin screaming, and Kiba knows Ibiki is already fighting back. There's a huge puff of smoke as the clones around them are destroyed. Kiba is nearly jutsuless without Akamaru but Naruto has a few more tricks. He grabs Kiba by the arm and pushes his chakra to his feet. He leaps straight up, blowing through the roof, pulling Kiba up with them. They fly up into the air and Ibiki appears from the hole, flying up to meet them.

"Don't fight me!" Ibiki yells.

"You asked for it!" Naruto yells back. He lets go of Kiba to weave the signs. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Dozens of him appear, blocking Ibiki. The half that isn't blocking Ibiki begins weaving signs.

"Transformation Jutsu!"

Half of them transform into the splitting image of Kiba. Together they fall down to the earth. They aim for the trees bordering the village. The clones along with Kiba and Naruto fall into the trees. As they land they split up into pairs, running into different directions.

"C'mon!" Naruto cries, grabbing Kiba by the arm, ignoring the fact that he's wearing nothing but a shirt. Kiba runs with them, watching as dozens of clones explode from Ibiki's attacks. Some tumble over to the ground and scream in pure agony before disappearing. What kind of jutsu did Ibiki use?

"We need Asuma," Naruto says.

"We need Kakashi!" Kiba screams.

More and more clones begin disappearing. Kiba pulls Naruto along, pulling him towards the city. They couldn't run deeper into the forest; they needed to get deeper into the city. And as embarrassed as Naruto was his being naked would help draw the attention they needed.

"We need to get help!" Kiba screams.

Naruto cries out suddenly, falling over to the ground, writhing in agony. He lets go of Kiba's hand, but Kiba stops running and turns back around. Naruto begins to say something but he screams inside, clutching his side. Then he turns over and grabs his thigh.

"Naruto!" Kiba cries.

"Run, fucking run!" Naruto sobs, putting both hands on his chest. He arches his back and screams again.

"No," Kiba cries.

Ibiki kicks him so hard Kiba goes flying into the air. Before he hits the ground Ibiki punches him down, Kiba smashing into the earth. Ibiki straddles him, grabbing him by the throat with one hand. Kiba grabs Ibiki's massive forearm and tries to pry him off but it was like trying to pry Asuma off – Ibiki was like a brick house.

"I told you not to fight me," Ibiki says.

Kiba grunts because that's the only thing he can do. He kicks his legs, trying to scratch and pry Ibiki's hands off of him, but he can't get free. He feels his body weakening under Ibiki's grasp. He grabs Ibiki's thick forearm and everything begins to get hazy.

Naruto kicks Ibiki in the head. Ibiki growls at him, swinging at him with his free arm. Naruto dodges the attack and kicks him in the face this time, loosening his grip on Kiba.

Ibiki lunges, dragging Kiba by the throat, grabbing Naruto by the penis. He squeezes and Naruto screaming, going down to his knees. Kiba takes a deep breath in, coughing as if he'd taken too much air.

"Fucking genin," Ibiki snarls.

"Asuma knows!" Kiba screams. "I told him, he knows!"

Ibiki looks down at him. "No he doesn't, he would be here right now if he did!"

Shit! Kiba just wasn't the liar Asuma could be. He watches as Naruto helplessly struggles to get Ibiki to release him. Then Naruto relaxes so visibly that both Ibiki and Kiba stare at him.

"I'm sorry, Kiba-kun," Naruto says.

Then his body disappears in a puff of smoke.

"Shit," Ibiki growls. "A shadow clone!"

"Thank you Naruto," Kiba smiles.

"Don't thank him," Ibiki growls. He pulls Kiba up to his feet. He pushes Kiba away and weaves a few signs so fast Kiba can't even see them. "Earth Release: Vine Entrapment Jutsu."

Roots burst from the ground, wrapping around Kiba's legs, winding up his body to wrap around his arms. They tighten around his wrists, binding them together tightly, wrapping around his throat, his chest, his waist, his thighs. He cries out when the roots force him to his knees, where they bind him by his ankles.

Ibiki then picks him up and throws Kiba over his shoulder.

**…**

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

Ibiki kicks the door open and tosses Kiba down to the ground. Kiba hit the floor of Asuma's apartment with a soundly thud that hurts his entire body, but he doesn't make a sound. He doesn't want Asuma to panic any more than he knows the shinobi will.

"Come out, Asuma-san, come out now," Ibiki yells.

Kiba looks up and sees Asuma step out of his bedroom with a confused look on his handsome face. He looks at Kiba's first, so many emotions running across his face. When he looks up at Ibiki his emotions fuse together to create pure anger.

"You bastard!" Asuma yells.

Ibiki raises his hand. He snaps once, the sound echoing throughout the entire house. Asuma goes still before he goes down to his knees, lacing his fingers together and putting them behind his head. He goes completely still, staring straight ahead, and Kiba can see the front of his pants beginning to bulge out.

"No," Kiba moans. "Please, no, Asuma…"

Ibiki laughs wickedly, putting his boot on Kiba's side. "Now I can really make you suffer, you foolish child."

**…**

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

::: TO BE CONTINUED :::

…

**A/N: Oh, I just realized this story is not only my most reviewed (currently 56 reviews) but also my longest story (chapter wise!) I can't thank you guys enough! It's because of my readers that I've come this far! Thank you! And until next time. **


	28. DOMINANT (PART 2)

**A/N: Thank you guys for all the comments! You guys have been a great audience and I'm so happy you guys found/read my story! I really hate to see this end. But I believe everything should end when it's time to. Anyway, I'll answer some reviews:**

Dazardz**, Ibiki is a little devil! And thank you for reviewing even though you were in a rush! Yes, I love that part too. I feel awful for it, but I do. **Lady Shizu**, Thank you for appreciating Ibiki's character! That's what I was aiming for! I will read **Kankuro's Birthday Revenge and My Boyfriend Is A Brony** when I get a chance to! I love yaoi! And even as a gay guy I love yuri (weird, I know) but I can relate! It's super hard to write!**

Warning to the People**, thanks, I'm actually a fast typer when I find the time for it! And that's awesome, I can't wait for Itachi to enter your story and to find out who Mika's guy will be! **NaruKiba Lover**, if you hate Ibiki that means I did a good job! (Or you're weird like me, and you love Ibiki for being an evil bastard…) I hate making Asuma such a punk-ass! But after what Ibiki has done to him in this series (Ibiki is a master torturer) he truly has no choice (that's his ONLY excuse, and it's not the greatest!) Thank you, I'm glad you still like the story!**

Guest**, I'm glad you like it and have read every chapter! Asuma and Kiba is (obviously!) my favorite Naruto pairing, so I had to make a great story about them, to hopefully make other people fall in love with this pairing! And I'm 19 years old! **

**Anyway, please enjoy the next chapter: **

** …**

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

::: CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT – DOMINANT (PART 2) :::

…

Kiba stares down at Asuma's butt, and for the _first_ time ever he's not excited by it. For the first time ever he doesn't want to just grab Asuma's ass and caress it, he wants to pull away. Still wrapped in thick roots from Ibiki's bondage jutsu Kiba doesn't have much of a choice.

Deeper and deeper into the trees they went. They were far outside of Konoha by now. Kiba feels there's no choice of being saved now. Even if Naruto manages to get help, Ibiki and Asuma are being sneaky enough to cover their tracks. It would be nearly impossible to track them down. Maybe Akamaru could sniff them out when he woke up, but even that was a stretch.

"I hate you," Asuma says.

Kiba's heart races – for a moment he thought Asuma was talking to him! But he had partial broken the control Ibiki had over him. Not even to turn around and leave, or even to fight, but enough to speak his mind. Ibiki was truly a master at his art.

"I know," Ibiki says. "And that is the reason I'll make you suffer."

"Why Kiba too?" Asuma asks. "He did nothing. This is between you and I."

"Kiba is…" Ibiki turns around, looking into Asuma's eyes. "He didn't tell you, did he?"

"Tell me what?" Asuma snaps.

"Give him a good spanking," Ibiki says.

Asuma glares at him. He smacks Kiba lightly on the rear, like when they did their bondage play. Kiba jumps but he doesn't react. If he wasn't in such a fucked up situation it would have been enjoyable even. Kiba knows Ibiki isn't happy about that, without even seeing Ibiki's face.

Ibiki sucks his teeth. "You've been holding back, you fool. Even a soft tap should strike fear into his heart. You act like you've learned _nothing_ from me. And you call yourself a dom!"

"I'll never control him like you did to me," Asuma says. "That's not a relationship, that's not love. That's just fucked up."

Ibiki takes several steps towards them. Kiba begins squirming against the roots binding him. No, not a spanking from Ibiki! That would be the worst! He feels Asuma's grasp tighten on him.

"Let go!" Kiba cries.

"Remember to count," Ibiki says softly. Shit! Ibiki places his hand on Kiba's ass. Kiba jolts, nearly crying out. Ibiki rubs Kiba's ass, making him shudder. "See, Asuma? See the true power of a dom?"

"It isn't about sex to you, it's about control," Asuma says.

Ibiki lets go of Kiba to grab Asuma by the ass. He steps closer, pressing Asuma's body and parts of Kiba against himself. Asuma closes his eyes and lets out a deep breath. Kiba can feel him begin to tremble, but he wasn't sure if it was out of fear or arousal. Where Ibiki was concerned the lines between pain and pleasure were so thin they no longer existed.

"I love the way your body responds to mine," Ibiki says. "Still, after all of this time…"

He leans in, kissing Asuma right on the lips. Asuma doesn't kiss back, but lets Ibiki have his way. Kiba pulls against the roots with all his strength. The roots tighten and he ignores it. With a cry he snaps them, all of them loosening around his body.

Ibiki pulls away from Asuma. Kiba throws his legs around Ibiki's head, his thighs squeezing around Ibiki's head. He uses Asuma's solid body to push off from. He twists his hips, trying to snap Ibiki's neck, as he sends Ibiki head first towards the ground.

Kiba collides into the ground knees first, a thick log in between his legs. He cries out after landing on the log, but quickly pulls himself to his feet. Such a simple, elementary technique. Ibiki stands a few feet away, a frown on his face. Asuma takes a step towards Kiba.

"Don't, Kiba-kun!" Asuma cries.

Ibiki snaps his fingers. "Face down!"

Asuma goes down on his knees, his palms in the dirt, and his forehead pressed to the ground. He digs his fingers in the ground, his entire body shaking.

"Please, Ibiki!" he cries.

Kiba looks Ibiki up and down. Without Akamaru he was down a lot of his most powerful jutsu. He didn't stand a chance against Ibiki with Akamaru. Without he was already defeated.

"Kissing him really upsets you?" Ibiki sneers.

"Yes, because he's mine," Kiba says. "Only I can touch his body, only I can kiss him, tell him that…" Kiba takes a deep breath in, fighting the urge to look at Asuma. This was really the first time saying it out loud. He wished to say it to Asuma's face.

"Tell him that I love him."

Ibiki narrows his eyes. "But he's mine. He's still mine."

"He's mine," Kiba says. "Until I'm dead."

Ibiki smirks. "Then we won't have to wait for much longer."

"But you're killing Asuma too," Kiba says.

"No, I'm not killing him," Ibiki says. "I'm sorry to disappoint you. But Asuma's not dying. He's coming with me."

"What?" Kiba snaps.

Ibiki grabs him by the throat, knocking him over, onto his back. He moved so fast Kiba couldn't even follow with his eyes. He puts his hands over Ibiki's thick bicep, trying to pry him off. He can't even budge Ibiki.

"I love him," Ibiki says softly. "I never stopped. Once you're gone Asuma will love me and only me."

"He'll hate you for killing me," Kiba gasps.

Ibiki leans over him, whispering so Asuma couldn't hear him. "I'm not going to be the one who kills you, Kiba-kun."

Kiba goes completely still. This was Ibiki's plan all along, was it? To kill Naruto and Kiba and then escape with Asuma. Naruto getting away didn't change things. The one he needed was Kiba. Now everything was coming together almost perfectly.

Asuma would be the one to kill Kiba.

"I… fucking hate," Kiba growls. "I've never hated anyone more than I hate you."

"Good," Ibiki says. He stands up, pulling Kiba up by his throat. He presses Kiba's body against his own. He tightens his grip so Kiba can't speak. "Asuma. Up."

Asuma stands up, his face grim. He looks at Kiba, apologizing with his eyes. Kiba releases he didn't hear any of their conversation. Not that it mattered; Asuma was completely under Ibiki's control. Was he really so brainwashed that he'd kill Kiba?

"We're almost there, boys," Ibiki says. "Come along. Asuma, restrain your dog properly, or you'll be punished."

Asuma rushes over, taking Kiba from Ibiki's hands. Kiba lets Asuma toss him over his shoulder. He suddenly felt like all the will to fight was drained from him. It feels so hopeless. He couldn't believe that this had been Ibiki's escape plan.

It wasn't long before they arrived to Ibiki's destination. It was a cave. Ibiki uses a fire jutsu to light their way. He motions for Asuma to follow. Kiba could only wonder how long Ibiki had been planning this. Kiba watches as they walk further and further into the cave the lights go out one by one.

"It'll send some shadow clones to finish cleaning our tracks and create some new ones," Ibiki says. "If they're tracking us we'll get them off our trail."

"So that you can kill us without any interruptions?" Asuma snaps.

_Not you,_ Kiba thinks.

Ibiki just strokes his cheek. "Don't worry about it, Asuma. It won't be as bad as you think."

"This is a bit drastic," Asuma says. "Just because you want me to yourself. If you didn't want anyone else to have me why drag us all the way out here to kill us? Why not just kill us in my apartment and then move on?"

"You'll find out in due time, Asuma," Ibiki says.

Kiba's heart races. Would tell Asuma the truth just cause him to suffer? Or would it help him? Kiba didn't know what to do. Imagining Asuma on his knees, crying about what Ibiki did to Konohamaru, while sucking Ibiki's dick cause he has no choice crosses Kiba's mind.

He couldn't say anything. Not yet.

"You can put him down," Ibiki says.

Asuma does, and he takes Kiba's hand into his own. Kiba squeezes his hand back. He wasn't sure what to do anymore. Weaponless, defenseless, and hopeless – he didn't want to just lie down and die, but what else could he do? He continues to think of an escape, but there seems to be no way out.

They reach the end of the tunnel. The tunnels light up the room. It looks like the sex room in Asuma's room, except without all the toys on the walls and the bed. They were an elevated stone table in the center of the room, what Kiba guesses what was to substitute the bed, and there were only a few sex "toys" on the walls that looks more like torture devices.

Asuma shudders, looking at the items on the walls. Kiba squeezes his hand again. Every time Kiba didn't understand Ibiki's control over Asuma, he'd get a glimpse of what Asuma went through and he completely understood.

Ibiki notices Kiba and Asuma holding hands. "Asuma. Come here."

Asuma walks over, his hand slipping out of Kiba's grasp. Ibiki walks over to one of the walls, pulling a black crop off the wall. Asuma goes down to his knees when he sees it, lacing his fingers and putting them behind his head. Ibiki sneers at Kiba as he walks over.

"Would you like to watch me rape Asuma?"

Kiba narrows his eyes. "Haven't you put him through enough?"

Ibiki nods. "Maybe I have. On second thought, I'll have him rape you."

Kiba jolts.

"I'll make you fear your lovers body. I'll…" he smacks Asuma's shoulder with the crop, making the shinobi moan loudly, like he was just about to cum. He moans his loudest when Ibiki was with him. "…make you hate his body."

Kiba glares at him. _As long as he doesn't hurt Asuma_, Kiba tells himself over and over again.

"Asuma," Ibiki whispers, placing the end of the crop underneath Asuma's chin. "Take that boy over to the stone tablet and fuck him until he's in pain."

Asuma stands up. He turns around, his eyes blank of any emotion. Kiba shudders when Asuma crosses the distance between them, grabbing Kiba roughly by the arms.

_As long as he doesn't hurt Asuma,_ Kiba tells himself. _I love you, Asuma…_

**…**

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

::: TO BE CONTINUED :::

…

**A/N: I don't know about you guys but this story is stressing me out! But I like making my characters suffer. I do fluffy as crap ending, but they have to EARN it! Anyway, see you in the next chapter! **


	29. DOMINANT (PART 3)

**A/N: Almost to the end! Sorry it took so long to update, I've been partying all week (spring break!) and now I'm kinda sick. It was my body telling me to chill out. So it's time for the next chapter! But first I'll answer some reviews:**

Warning to the People**, I'm glad to hear you were so excited! Next time tell your brother and his girlfriend you have more important things to do! (JK!) **

Lady Shizu**, 27? I think I'm jealous! Yeah everyone thinks I'm old than I actually am! I'm glad, I want to hate Ibiki but I love him! You'll have to give me your reactions for this chapter, it didn't go the way I planned it! And yes, I can't wait to read your stories. **

Dazardz**, I would categorize his 'love' as a sadistic lustful obsession. His own version of it that's not love at all! And no, Naruto's not tied up, he's free and (hopefully) going for help! And that wasn't anything big, actually – it was kind of like the spell over Asuma faded because they'd been walking for so long! And stop using your brain! You'll spoil the chapter!**

Guest**, I actually was considering that! A one shot (or short series) about the relationship between Asuma and Ibiki. It would be like a rape/torture fic, which is why I'm kind of hesitant. But it's a possibility. **

NaruKiba Lover**, Yeah I'd say he's crazy. Like mental hospital crazy! But he hides it really well! And I agree with you. Even if it's not rape but just simple things, expressing love through control NEVER works out! **

Flack**, weird? No! I think it's awesome! It's always fun reading erotica out loud! If it's done right it can be super hot! **

**Okay, next chapter! **

**…**

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

::: CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE – DOMINANT (PART 3) :::

…

He grabs a handful of Kiba's hair, forcing him to bend over the stone tablet. He doesn't stop pulling on Kiba's hair until Kiba cries out. Then he lets go, pressing his groin to Kiba's ass. Ibiki would allow for zero foreplay – nothing that would make this enjoyable for Kiba. Asuma reaches around his hips, undoing his pants. Kiba reaches down, catching Asuma's arms.

"I love you," Kiba breathes, glancing over his shoulder at Asuma's face. The shinobi has a blank expression on his face. He was completely and totally under Ibiki's control. He pulls his hands out of Kiba's and jerks Kiba's pants and underwear down to his ankles.

"Fuck him hard," Ibiki sneers, slowly circling around the stone tablet. Kiba follows the shinobi with his eyes, wishing for a weapon, some sort of jutsu, anything to get him out of here. He hears Asuma undoing his own pants and Kiba's heart races.

"You don't have to do this," Kiba says, wishing that he'd just shut up. "I wasn't going to tell anyone, I promise."

Ibiki whips Kiba's back with the crop. "Silence."

Kiba groans but listens to Ibiki. Asuma positions himself, hesitating to rub some of his pre-cum on Kiba's anus for at least a little lubrication. Kiba tenses. Was Asuma still there? Ibiki notices and walks over. He hits Asuma twice with the end of his crop, right on Asuma's ass.

"What are you doing?" Ibiki asks.

Asuma stares down at Kiba's back. "Getting ready to fuck him."

"You're not just fucking him, you're raping him," Ibiki says. "Don't defy me, Asuma. You know what happens when you do."

Kiba feels Asuma's body shudder against his own. He gets himself into position and thrusts in deep, taking Kiba instantly, making the small ninja scream. Kiba's scream echoes throughout the entire cave. The fact that Ibiki does nothing to silence him lets Kiba know Ibiki has no fear of them being caught.

Asuma grabs Kiba by the hair again, twisting his fingers into the thick strands, taking an unbreakable hold, not that Kiba was struggling. He puts his other hand on Kiba's back. He continues thrusting. Without any lube it felt awful. Kiba didn't know something that could feel so good could also feel so bad.

He feels Ibiki kick his legs wider, stretching him out, making Asuma go even deeper. Kiba begins struggling against Asuma's hand that was in his hair but it's useless. He cries out and Asuma doesn't even miss a beat. His punishing rhythm is fast, hard, and merciless.

"Stop!" Kiba yells. "Please, stop! Enough!"

Ibiki laughs wickedly, spanking Asuma with the crop. Asuma cries out as well, pumping his hips even faster. Ibiki walks around the stone tablet again to view Kiba's teary, pained face. His lips curl in a cruel smile. He goes behind Asuma, putting both hands on Asuma's ass.

"I can't wait to resume your training," Ibiki whispers, licking and nipping at Asuma's ear. "I will break you down again… and then we can finally be together."

Asuma groans, slamming himself so hard again Kiba he was beginning to hurt himself. Ibiki reaches into his back pocket, pulling out a bottle of lube. He dips his fingers in, lathering them well. He pulls Asuma's pants down to uncover his ass.

"Did you miss me?" Ibiki asks.

He pushes both fingers inside Asuma. Kiba hears Asuma moan like never before – he stops pumping his hips to press himself deep inside Kiba, enjoying the feeling of his master's fingers inside of him. Kiba blinks back his tears. He was never able to make Asuma make that noise.

"You did," Ibiki smiles. He jerks his own pants open, his cock already fully erect. He quickly rubs some lube on his cock. "I was going to wait, Asuma… but I've missed you too."

He pushes into Asuma slowly, inch by inch, surprising careful not to hurt Asuma to much with the initial thrust. He goes all the way in, balls deep, his thick cock filling Asuma completely. Then he begins his own punishing rhythm, smashing into Asuma so hard he was having trouble breathing.

Kiba feels the tears on the back of his shirt. He looks over his shoulder at Asuma. Fear has taken him over. He moves with each thrust, moaning like he was supposed to be moaning, not because he wanted to be moaning. He never enjoyed Ibiki's touch.

He was just trained to.

"Asuma!" Kiba cries.

A flicker of life underneath of that raw pain and fear. Ibiki smacks Asuma's ass, grabbing his cheeks roughly, spreading them. He fucks Asuma deep as if he was trying to reach Kiba too.

"Fuck him," Ibiki growls.

"Asuma," Kiba says, making Asuma hesitate. "You can hear me, can't you?"

Ibiki snaps his fingers so loudly it seems to silence all other sounds for a moment. "Fuck him!"

Asuma grabs both of Kiba's hips. He pulls back and thrusts in, sending jolts of pain throughout Kiba's entire body. He twists his hips, trying to escape, but the hand still in his hair wouldn't let him. He cries out, hearing Asuma's pleasurable moans as Ibiki continues fucking him. As Asuma moves back and forth Ibiki stands close enough to just continuously thrust his hips and keep his cock inside Asuma.

Kiba can feel his own blood trickling down his thighs. He grabs Asuma's hand that was deeply rooted in his hair. Asuma was there, at the surface. He had worked so hard to no longer be Ibiki's puppet. It was not all for nothing! Kiba knew Asuma could do this.

"Asuma, I know you're there!" Kiba sobs.

"Shut up," Ibiki moans, "Or I'll gag you!"

"You can't let Konohamaru's rapist continue to hurt you!" Kiba screams.

Asuma hesitates.

Ibiki weaves a few signs. He whispers his jutsu under his breath as he presses his hands against Asuma's back. Asuma jolts. A scream tears through him. He jerks his hand out of Kiba's hair to put both his hands on the stone tablet.

"Stop Ibiki!" he screams. "I'll do what you want, please just stop!"

Ibiki sneers down at Asuma, pushing him onto Kiba. When Asuma's body slums against Kiba's Ibiki presses both hands down on his back, still torturing Asuma as he continues to fuck him. Kiba was still pinned in more ways than one. But he could move his arms.

He reaches around Asuma's body. He grabs Ibiki by the wrists, using every bit of his strength to pry Ibiki's hands off of Asuma's back. He lets Kiba after a moment of trying to resist. Asuma goes limp, his trembling body letting Kiba know he was still alive.

"Don't hurt him!" Kiba growls.

Ibiki breaks Kiba's hold on his wrists and he grabs Kiba by the wrists.

"Fine, then I'll hurt you!" Ibiki thrusts into Asuma, making him scream. "Earth Release: Heart Constriction Jutsu!"

It feels like two hands reaching into Kiba's chest and taking hold of his heart. He had a moment to gasp before both hands squeeze on his heart. He throws his hand back.

Distantly he can feel the pain – from far away he can hear himself screaming. The pain was so intense it seemed to knock him out of his own body. It surrounded him, engulfed him, attacked all of his senses.

Memories of his life flash before his eyes. Pain so intense it felt like his own spirit was being broken into pieces. He understood Asuma's hopelessness and inability to resist Ibiki.

"GOLDFINCH!"

That was the only thing that came to mind. When the sex was too rough, he'd just have to shout that and Asuma would stop. That was their safe word. That was Kiba's protection from harm.

"GOLDFINCH!"

Kiba jolts, his eyes snapping open. He was on the ground beside the stone tablet. Ibiki and Asuma were across the room. Ibiki was against the wall, his cock still out. Asuma held him there by his wrists, his pants also around his thighs, his erection sticking out.

"What?" cries Ibiki.

Asuma brings his knee up so fast neither Ibiki or Kiba see it. He knees Ibiki in the stomach. He lets go of one wrist to punch Ibiki across the face. He brings his hand back and grabs Ibiki by the face. He pushes against the wall with his foot, lifting up into the air with Ibiki.

He slams the back of Ibiki's head into the ground so hard the stones around his head explode. Blood splashes out from his own old torture wounds, but he stays conscious.

Asuma picks up a rock and presses the edge to Ibiki's throat.

"Kiba…" he begins, not looking up. Kiba pulls himself up to his feet, more than a little astonished. "Why don't you step outside for a moment?"

"I'm a shinobi and an adult," Kiba says. "If you don't kill him right now I'll come over there and do it myself."

"You've been through enough today," Asuma says.

"Fuck that," Kiba says.

Ibiki punches Asuma in the chest, sending him across the room. Ibiki comes up, weaving signs, moving towards Kiba so fast all Kiba could see was his blood drenched face with an expression of the purest hatred. Kiba steps back, trips over his pants, and hits the ground. Ibiki leaps over him.

He taps Kiba with his finger on Kiba's left shoulder.

Ibiki lands on the ground and turns around. He pushes himself into his pants and buttons them up. Kiba pushes himself up, reaching to pull his own pants up. Asuma races past him to attack Ibiki.

"AGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Kiba closes his eyes, the pain starting from his left shoulder. It feels like electricity moving through him, sending jolts of pain. He curls up on his side, unable to do anything else.

"Break the jutsu or he'll die within the next two minutes."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Or chase after me. I'll appreciated the fact that you care about me more."

"Fuck you," Asuma growls.

Kiba can't look up, but he can hear Asuma taking a step forward.

"No," Ibiki says from further away. "You make your choice, Asuma. Freedom with him or slavery with me."

"I thought you called it love," Asuma snaps.

Ibiki takes a moment to reply. "I think I finally understand our views on love are quite different. Maybe… in another life we could have…"

Kiba feels Asuma's hands on him. He opens his eyes, blinking away his tears. His vision is blurry at first, but as it clears up the pain fades away. Once he can see clearly, looking into Asuma's eyes, the pain from Ibiki's jutsu was completely gone.

"Kiba," Asuma says.

Kiba smiles weakly. He reaches up, touching his fingers to Asuma's cheek, stroking it gently. He couldn't speak yet. He glances towards the entrance of the cavern. Ibiki was gone. Asuma grimly follows his gaze. He shakes his head.

"I hope he's gone for good."

Kiba nods before closing his eyes.

**…**

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

Asuma steps out the cavern, holding Asuma close. He hears the noises but he's not completely sure what to expect. He tenses up, stepping back into the shadows of cave. When the noises gets louder he breaths out a sigh of relief. He steps out of the cave.

Akamaru is the first to greet him. Akamaru comes running out of the bushes, his nose to the ground. He notices Asuma and Kiba instantly. He leaps up into Kiba's lap and whines and licks Kiba's face. Asuma looks up when Naruto comes through the trees, dressed in oversized clothes, followed by Kakashi and Iruka.

"Naruto told us on our way here," Kakashi says. "Where is he?"

"Gone," Asuma sighs. "I had to let him get away."

"Is he okay?" Naruto asks.

Asuma nods. "Yes. That's why Ibiki got away."

"We don't blame you for saving Kiba at the cost of letting Ibiki get away," Kakashi says.

"So what now?" Iruka asks.

Asuma ignores him. He looks at Naruto. "You knew?" Naruto frowns. "That's where Kiba rushed off to this morning. That's why you're here now."

"Good guess," Naruto says softly.

"How the fuck could you keep something like my nephew being raped a secret?" Asuma snaps.

Naruto narrows his eyes. "Everyone in this village hates me. Who the hell would have believed me if I told anyone?"

Asuma looks away, shaking his head. He hated it, but it was the truth. Konohamaru would have never said anything. No one would have believed Naruto. And Asuma knew Kiba kept it a secret because he knew of the hold Ibiki had over Asuma.

"We should go back to the village," Kakashi says. "If we want to keep this under wraps?" He looks at Asuma, waiting for a response. It was Asuma's choice if this stays a secret or if the whole village finds out.

"The damage has been done," Asuma spits out. "Just… let it be."

Kakashi nods, motioning for everyone to follow him back to the village. Asuma looks down at the ground.

"Kakashi," Asuma says. "Wait."

**…**

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

::: TO BE CONTINUED :::

…

**A/N: We've almost reached the FINAL CHAPTER! I think two more chapters till the end. :-( **


	30. PLEASE

**A/N: Almost to the end of the series. I'm sorry for the mistakes! I've had a lot more than usual and I know that's really annoying, so I'm really sorry! I'm trying to proofread and catch them all but I'm not a good proofreader (excuses, excuses). Please enjoy the next chapter!**

**…**

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

::: CHAPTER THIRTY – PLEASE :::

…

Kiba jolts up, his forehead covered in his sweat. He looks around, half expecting Ibiki to be waiting for him. He was in Asuma's room, lying on Asuma's side of the bed, wearing Asuma's clothes. On his side of the bed Akamaru is asleep on his pillow. He turns to turn on the light and realizes Naruto is lying on the bed, asleep.

"Naruto-kun…" Kiba whispers.

Naruto stirs, his eyes snapping open. He sits up, his hands on the bed, his eyes wide. He looks around the room briefly, like he was also scanning for Ibiki. Funny that both of them were so afraid of the man, even when he was out of Konoha for good.

"What are you doing here?" Kiba asks.

"Kakashi-sensei is going to tell your sister that you're staying with me but keep you here so that you can heal up. Iruka-sensei's here to take care of you. I'm here because I was worried about you," Naruto says.

Kiba can feel the bandages underneath his underwear. That was probably Kakashi who helped him out. Hana would have been able to tell if he was hurt. She would have asked questions. Kiba was glad he didn't have to deal with her yet.

"Where's Asuma?" Kiba asks.

Naruto frowns. The bedroom door opens and Iruka walks in with a cup of tea. He smiles at Kiba – the same smile that would have once made Kiba's heart skip a beat. Now it didn't do anything aside from comfort Kiba the way an adult can comfort a worried child.

"How are you feeling?" Iruka asks.

"As good as I can be after being raped," Kiba mutters.

"I'm sorry," Iruka says. He walks over to the night table, flicking on the lights. He puts the cup of tea down. "I know how cruel Ibiki can be."

"It… it wasn't Ibiki," Kiba says. "He forced Asuma."

"How the fuck did he do that?" Naruto snaps.

Kiba gave them an explanation of what he knew, down to him and Kiba turning to break it themselves. He ends with how Asuma managed to break the hold Ibiki had over him.

"A safe word?" Naruto cries.

"Asuma said he and Ibiki didn't use safe words," Kiba says. "It was like the key to the lock – it allowed him to break past the psychological barriers Ibiki had created."

Naruto gives Kiba a blank stare, but Iruka nods with an understanding expression on his face. He sits down on the bed with a sigh. He shakes his head slowly.

"What is it?" Kiba asks.

Iruka looks at him. "Kakashi never slept with Ibiki, did he?"

Kiba gulps. It felt so long ago that Iruka was angry at Kakashi for cheating on him – Kiba completely forgot about it. Iruka might have forgiven Kakashi but he didn't forget. He had it on the back of his mind.

"He would have been put up with that," Iruka says. "He's not a… submissive."

Kiba stares at Iruka with wide eyes. Iruka knew it was one of the teachers. There were only so many gay teachers at the school. And before Kiba and Asuma got together Asuma was very single and very ready to mingle. Kiba watches as all the pieces come together in Iruka's head.

"I don't understand," Naruto says.

"Kakashi should be back soon," Iruka says, standing up. He doesn't like at Kiba. "He's trying to tell your sister you're ok."

He walks out of the room and Kiba stares at him. Naruto looks from the empty doorway to Kiba and back again.

"What just happened?" he asks.

Kiba waves his hand. "I'll explain later," he says softly.

Naruto nods. "Okay. Well there is something I've been dying to ask you. How did you know I was in trouble?"

Kiba narrows his eyes. "That's right!" He punches Naruto in the arm, making Naruto jump. He leans over, ignoring the pain in his ass, and slapping Naruto so hard across the face Naruto falls onto the ground.

"Idiot!" Kiba yells. "Idiot! Idiot!"

"What?" Naruto cries.

"I told you to stay at Shikamaru's house!" Kiba growls. "You knew Ibiki was going to come after you! Why didn't you leave? If Akamaru hadn't told me you were in danger…"

"Akamaru…" Naruto whispers.

The dog lifts his head from the pillow.

"Answer me," Kiba says.

"I just didn't… feel comfortable doing that," Naruto says. "I mean, I have friends, like you said… but their parents hate me. I've never even been inside Choji-kun's house. Shikamaru-kun's parents treat me like I'm a problem. Even your family…"

Kiba frowns. "I haven't…" he did notice. "I thought…" he was a delinquent too. Or at least a troublemaker. So was Shikamaru – that was no reason to hate a child. "I didn't realize, Naruto-kun. I'm sorry, you should have stayed here. It just wasn't my place to invite you." And Kiba wanted to have sex with Asuma so he could find out how to break the hold Ibiki had over him.

"I just preferred to be by myself," Naruto says, standing up and sitting down on the bed. He puts his hand over Kiba's. "But I'm glad you saved me before he hurt me too badly… I'm sorry he got to you, Kiba-kun."

"Naruto-kun," Kiba whispers.

Naruto leans closer, slowly closing his eyes. He wants to kiss Kiba on the lips. Kiba leans back.

"Naruto-kun…"

"Please, let me thank you," Naruto says.

"I'm in my boyfriend's clothes, in his bed, in his house," Kiba says. "Really?"

"I think he'll forgive you," Naruto says. "He raped you. Willing or not he's got a lot of groveling to do. This is nothing."

"Last time," Kiba says. He _doesn't_ agree with that logic. But Naruto did save him from Ibiki, almost at the cost of his own life. Sure, telling Kiba started this whole mess, but Kiba still appreciated Naruto trying to save him from a spanking.

"Then I better making it count," Naruto says.

Kiba nods. Naruto raises his hands, caressing the sides of Kiba's face. He looks into Kiba's eyes as he cups his face.

"I wish we could have been together," Naruto says.

Kiba stares into his eyes, unable to look away. "If it weren't for Asuma…"

"Don't finish that," Naruto whispers.

He didn't want to hear about what could have been – he just wanted to be in the now. He closes the distance between him and Kiba, pressing his lips against Kiba's. Last time it was a rushed, sloppy kiss – this time it was slow and caressing, loving with every bit of emotion Naruto had for Kiba.

Kiba closes his eyes and opens his mouth, feeling the full extent of Naruto's passion. If he didn't already love Asuma he would have wished that Naruto came out to him sooner. Then they would have had a chance to be together. He feels Naruto's tongue in his mouth. He puts his hands on Naruto's sides, pulling him in closer.

Kiba savored the kiss – when all the issues blew over he'd get on his knees and beg Asuma's forgive for this kiss. Because he was _enjoying_ it. If his anus didn't hurt so much he would have been erect like Naruto was. He breaks the kiss to turns his head slightly, resuming the kiss.

Naruto breaks the kiss with a gasp. Kiba was feeling out of breath too as the two hold each other up. Naruto looks at Kiba one more time before letting his hands slowly slip down Kiba's cheeks. He pulls his hands away, Kiba withdrawing his hands.

"That was a mistake," Naruto sighs. "Now I just want more."

Kiba takes a deep breath in. "Me too. I'm sorry, Naruto-kun."

"Don't be," Naruto says. "We can still be friends."

"Of course," Kiba smiles. "And there's plenty of fish in the sea. You're bisexual – you have the blue ones and the pink ones!"

Naruto nods, though he doesn't look too happy about it.

Then the front door bursts open.

"Where is he? Where the hell is he?"

"Shit," Kiba cries, jumping out of bed – crying out when he feels a blast of pain in his rear – "It's my sister, Hana!"

"Kiba Inuzuka!" Hana yells.

Naruto flinches at her voice. With a glum expression Kiba walks out of the room. Kakashi stood against the wall, Hana's three dogs growling at him. Hana was walking around the small house, Iruka following her around.

"Please, Hana-san!" Iruka cries.

"Kiba," she snaps when she sees him. She rushes over, grabbing him roughly by the face. "What the hell happened to you? Why are you hurt?"

"What did you do?" Kiba mutters, glaring over at Kakashi.

He shrugs. "She saw through my transformation jutsu. Even with my mirror wheel eye she saw through me."

"Don't take me for a fool," she snaps. "You have 5 seconds to take me what the fuck happened to my little brother or I'm going to tear this place down. I swear I will!"

"Hana-chan, please calm down!" Kiba cries. "I can explain everything!" Although he wasn't quite sure how he was going to.

"Talk!" Hana snaps.

Then Asuma steps into the open doorway. He pauses there a moment, everyone turning towards him. Kiba looks over Hana's shoulder at him. He was wounded, his clothes drenched in blood. Kiba sniffs and knew instantly that most of that blood is not his own.

Asuma steps into the house. Iruka moves in a blur, shutting the door to Asuma's house. Kakashi closes all the windows, or any that are open. Hana is shocked into silence.

Kiba moves away from her. "You…"

Asuma nods. "It's done, Kiba-kun. He'll never hurt anyone ever again."

Kiba nods, feeling the tears fill his eyes. Tears of relief that he wouldn't have to be afraid again. He rushes over to Asuma, slamming against him, ignoring all the blood. Hana silently watches them.

Kiba pulls away, covered in Asuma and Ibiki's blood. He looks at Hana. "Um… there's a lot I have to tell you."

Hana looks at every single one of the men in the room. "No shit."

**…**

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

::: TO BE CONTINUED :::

…

**A/N: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NEXT CHAPTER IS THE FINAL CHAPTER! I'M NOT READY! **


	31. FIFTY SHADES OF PLEASURE

**A/N: THE FINAL CHAPTER! This was really been my greatest fanfiction story to date. Thank you guys so much for reading this series! I'm glad you guys stuck with it until the very end. I'm really going to miss this series. I'll answer reviews at the end of the chapter. **

**Ps. Did not enjoy killing Ibiki off one bit. I hated him! But I loved him. Part of me wanted him to escape, but the story wouldn't allow it. The most I could do was keep it off screen (sorry if you wanted a part with Asuma killing Ibiki?) Anyway, kinda depressed! Not only for that but because this is the final chapter. **

…

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

::: FINAL CHAPTER – FIFTY SHADES OF PLEASURE :::

…

"Congratulations, you are now Chunin level shinobi! This is not an achievement to be frowned upon," the Hokage says, a broad smile on his wrinkly face.

Kiba spots his family in the crowd, smiling at him. His mother and his sister. They were more excited for this than he was. It was funny, he thought coming out to them would drive them apart. But they've never been closer. Of course, they didn't approve of him dating an older man, but Asuma wasn't that much older, and it was legal.

They also smile and clap for Naruto, who was now a part of the family. Kiba never wanted Naruto to feel like he had nowhere to go. His family knew he better, and treated him kindly. The same with Shikamaru's family, after some Naruto exposure.

He proudly held Hinata's hand. They started going out together shortly after Kiba came out to his family. They were the perfect couple. Hinata made him very happy and he was still Kiba's friend.

Kiba turns his gaze over to the teachers. Kakashi and Iruka sat next to each other. Luckily Iruka was serious about his forgiveness of Kakashi's cheating. He wasn't even angry at Asuma after they all had a long talk about it. Kiba was glad about that – he had enough drama to last him a life time.

His gaze moves over to Asuma.

So different after he returned that night – he was a bit quieter, a bit more reserved. Kiba hated it think that Asuma had real feelings for Ibiki, but it was really like he lost a lover. Kiba hated that even in death Ibiki continues to affect their relationship.

Asuma turns his attention towards Kiba and their eyes lock. Kiba had grown so much since he first met Asuma. He was so in love with Asuma he couldn't stand it. But Asuma still hadn't told Kiba he loved him – even after 7 months of dates and all the shit they've been through with Ibiki.

Asuma takes a drag off his cigarette before flicking it away. He nods towards the school so casually no one but Kiba notices. He stands up and walks off as the Hokage continues his long winded speech. Kiba didn't want to leave. For anyone else he would have made them wait. But he stood up and moves through the crowd of students.

He moves from the school grounds into the cool school. Kiba didn't have to be told where to meet up. He went straight to Asuma's classroom. He reaches the doorway, his heart pounding against his chest. He turns the knob, entering the room.

He hears the door shut behind him. He turns around as Asuma takes his face into his hands, kissing him gently on the lips, massaging his lips against Kiba's. He opens his mouth to Kiba and lets the younger ninja push his tongue inside. He moans gently, pressing his erection against Asuma's. Asuma kisses his back, making him weak in the knees.

He pulls away, taking a deep breath, same as Kiba.

"I was about to start pulling my hair out," Asuma laughs. "My father can talk like no other."

Kiba frowns at him.

"What is it?" Asuma asks. "Aren't you excited?"

"Did you love Ibiki?" Kiba asks. Asuma stares at him. "It's just… you've been slightly different since you got back. I guess I've been so busy hating what happened I forgot to think about your feelings… and for that I'm sorry, but… did you love him, Asuma?"

Asuma sighs. He takes Kiba's face in his hands. He kisses him briefly before taking his hand and leading him over to the desk.

"Put your hands on the desk," Asuma says.

"Why?"

"Just do it," Asuma says, "Or I'll give you a spanking."

Kiba flushes deep red. He turns around, putting his hands on the desk. He doesn't even have to wait for Asuma's hands to find his body. Asuma strokes his chest, down to his stomach, while pressing his erection against Kiba's ass. It had been so long – since Ibiki – that they'd had sex. Kiba wasn't sure what to do with himself.

"You completely healed up a while ago," Asuma says. "But I was afraid to have sex with you, Kiba-kun… because the last time… I…"

"That wasn't you," Kiba says.

"It was," Asuma says in his ear. "And your body will remember that."

"I don't," Kiba says.

Asuma reaches up, taking a handful of Kiba's hair. He forces Kiba to bend over the desk. He puts his hand on Kiba's back, in the same position as –

Kiba jolts, pulling away, and Asuma lets him. Kiba steps back, taking a deep breath in. Flashes of that mind fill his mind. He blinks, trying to clear the visions from his head. He could still feel the pain from that time. Yes, his body remembers.

"That's what I was afraid of," Asuma says softly.

It wasn't Ibiki that was keeping Asuma down – it was what happened. Asuma blames himself for raping Kiba. Kiba shakes his head, a smile touching his lips. He laughs and Asuma gives him a strange look.

"What's so funny?" Asuma asks.

"I thought all this time that you were missing Ibiki… but you were actually upset about what he forced you to do to me," Kiba says.

"I raped you," Asuma snaps. "How the hell do you find that funny?"

"I'm laughing at my stupidity," Kiba says.

"What?"

"I thought you had feelings for Ibiki…" Kiba takes Asuma's face in his hands. "But really, it was your feelings for me that was creating a distance between us. But you shouldn't worry, Asuma. I don't blame you for what happened. I don't even think of you differently. I said I love you and I meant it."

Asuma nods slowly, his facial hair brushing against Kiba's fingers. Kiba can still smell the lingering scent of Asuma's cigarette. He pulls Asuma down, kissing him again, opening his mouth for Asuma to push his tongue inside. It had been too long – they were like a sexless married couple since Ibiki's kidnapping. Both of them wanted to change that.

Asuma lifts Kiba and puts him down on the desk. Their erections press together when Kiba spreads his legs open. Asuma's hands cup Kiba's ass as they continue kissing. Kiba runs his fingers through Asuma's hair, loving the feeling of the other man's lips against his own. Asuma massages his fingers against Kiba's ass as he slowly rubs his cock against Kiba's.

Kiba breaks the kiss. "I used to be jealous of the way you moaned for Ibiki."

"Hmm…" Asuma says, moving his kisses down Kiba's cheek, down his throat. Asuma reaches underneath Kiba's shirt, his fingers finding Kiba's nipples. He rubs them between his fingers as he licks the side of Kiba's neck. _Too long_, Kiba realizes as he moans deeply. It's been way too long since Asuma has touched him like this.

Asuma reaches down, pulling Kiba's pants open. His cock bounces up to greet Asuma. With a greedy smile Asuma cups Kiba's cock, stroking it from base to tip with his big fingers. He leans against the desk. He watches Kiba's expressions, watches Kiba's body as he strokes his cock. Kiba closes his eyes and grits his teeth, his mid-section slightly thrusting with Asuma's hand movements.

"I'll come," Kiba says.

Asuma grins, leaning over the cock. His tongue flickers over the tip, making Kiba wiggle his hips and cry out. So close to his climax! But it was way too soon for that.

Kiba slips off the desk, to Asuma's surprise. He grabs Asuma, pushing him against the desk, forcing him to sit up on the desk. Asuma leans over, grinning at Kiba.

"What?" Kiba asks.

"You're cute," Asuma says. "Too cute…"

Kiba undoes Asuma's pants as he leans into Asuma's body. He kisses Asuma gently on the lips. Asuma closes his eyes and moans for Kiba as the younger ninja licks the inside of his mouth. Kiba breaks the kiss to bend down before Asuma, pulling his throbbing member free. He licks it from base to tip slowly, staring at Asuma as he does so.

The carefree amusement on Asuma's face was replaced with lustful need. He cries out when Kiba closes his lips around Asuma's cock. It has been far too long. He feels Kiba deep throat him, going all the way to the base. He feels Kiba stroking his tight ball sack. He feels Kiba's tongue moving against his cock as Kiba rises up. Asuma pushes at Kiba's shoulders.

"Stop, I'll come!" Asuma cries.

Kiba laughs. "We're both super sensitive."

"It's been a while," Asuma says.

Kiba laughs, pulling him into another kiss. They wet, bare cocks rub together. They kiss each other with every ounce of love and respect they have for each other. Funny that if they just talked about it they wouldn't have been celibate for so long.

Kiba breaks the kiss to reach for his pants. He pulls out the lube and wags his eyebrows at Asuma. The older ninja frowns at Kiba covers his fingers in lube and begins preparing himself. His cock drips with pre-cum. His fingers slid in and out of his hole. Asuma watches and his face flushes. He could watch this forever.

Asuma puts his hand on Kiba's arm. "Maybe you should fuck me, Kiba-kun."

"Why?" Kiba asks.

Asuma frowns. "I want it to be pleasurable for both of us. I don't think…"

Kiba reaches out with his lube covered hand. He takes hold of Asuma's cock, cutting him off. He gasps as Kiba lathers his cock with the lube making it nice and slippery. Asuma tries to speak again but his words come out as a wordless moan.

"I won't be bending over for you for a little while, I'm sure you can understand… but whatever we do together will be pleasurable, Asuma. I'm not afraid of you."

Asuma laughs. When Kiba lets go of his cock he can finally speak again. "Why do I seem more scarred than you do?"

"Because I was raped physically but you were raped emotionally," Kiba says. "My wounds will heal faster than yours."

Asuma nods. "You're so smart."

"I'm a chunin now. I have to be," Kiba says, kicking off his pants. He grabs Asuma's pants and pull them off. He pulls Asuma's shoes off afterwards. "I want us to be completely naked."

Asuma nods. He watches Kiba pull his shirt off. He does the same. They smile at each other, now completely naked. Asuma was planning on a quickie but this wasn't going to be so quick. Kiba grabs Asuma's shoulders and straddles him.

Asuma positions his cock with his hand. Kiba slowly slides down on the ready cock, crying out as it fills him up. The shock and the pain of being raped by that same cock fill his mind. Part of him wants to run. He grabs onto Asuma's shoulders, flinching when it completely fills him up. Asuma puts his hands on Kiba's waist.

"Are you ok?" he asks.

Kiba nods slowly, blinking back some tears. He didn't want Asuma to see him like this. Asuma feels bad enough already for what happened. Kiba looks up, taking a deep breath in. He just sits on Asuma's cock, his own erection pressing against his and Asuma's stomachs.

"I'm sorry," Kiba says.

"Don't be," Asuma whispers. He kisses Kiba's cheek. "We went through so much… it's not a surprise. If you don't want to do this…"

"I do," Kiba says. "I'm ready. I will not let Ibiki win! I will not be afraid of your body. Training stops here and now, Asuma! We are free! No one is our master except us."

Asuma smiles at Kiba. "I love you."

Kiba jumps, his eyes wide. Asuma gives him a confused look.

"What is it?" Asuma asks.

"You said I love you," Kiba says, moving his hips without thinking. He's reminded of the cock inside of him. "You said…" he voice breaks. He blinks the tears he was holding back spill down. "I've been waiting for you to say that for so long."

"You have?" Asuma laughs, cupping Kiba's face in his hands. He wipes Kiba's tears away with his thumbs.

"Yes!" Kiba says. "I have…"

Asuma puts his hands back on Kiba's thighs. "Ibiki trained me to love him and only him. I couldn't say I love you to anyone else."

Kiba was too happy to be angry. He cups Asuma's face and kisses him deeply. He moves his hips, making Asuma moan. He starts thrusting with his hips, pushing himself deep inside Kiba, filling him up. It was the most intimate position they made love in. Kiba's cock rubs between their stomachs. He breaks the kiss, pressing his forehead against Asuma's forehead.

"Anything else I need to undo?" Kiba moans.

"Me," Asuma says. "Take me apart and remake me. Erase all traces of Ibiki from me."

"I think you've already done that," Kiba says. "You just have to realize it for yourself. Let go of all your training. Forget him, Asuma. Be yourself."

Asuma nods. He grinds his hips, his cock reaching places that made Kiba cry out like it was his first time. It feels so good, that cock inside of him. He wraps his arms around Asuma, bouncing up and down on it. Asuma hugs his arms around Kiba's body. He moans deeply and fully, not holding back at all. He moans like he did when he was with Ibiki. But this wasn't forced, this was the real him.

"God, yes!" Asuma cries. "Yes, Kiba, yes!"

Kiba flushes deeply as Asuma continues to cry out. He was normally so focused and reserved during sex. Kiba feels his cock twitch as he listens. Asuma's erotic sounds turn him on. He hugs his arms around Asuma.

The thrusts become more erratic as Asuma comes closer to climaxing. His cries and his moans are so loud that if Kiba wasn't so focused he would have been worried about being found out. He cries out with Asuma, loving this new found freedom. Asuma cups Kiba's cheeks, pulling at them, squeezing them, smacking him.

"Fuck yes!" Asuma cries out, and he moans so deeply he almost brings Kiba. The tip of his cock hits that spot inside Kiba, making him cry out again. Wow, it was amazing!

"There!" Kiba cries. "There!"

Asuma pounds into him, hitting that spot over and over again. Kiba cries out, his orgasm grabbing him. His semen comes in a hot flood, squirting out between himself and Asuma, covering their chests and splashing on their faces. Asuma licks Kiba's cheek to free it of the cum, savoring the taste of his lover.

Asuma grinds his hips against Kiba's. He hugs Kiba close as his body tenses up. Kiba hugs him back, feeling the buildup leading to an intense release. Asuma thrusts fast and quick inside Kiba, barely removing his cock from inside Kiba's ass. He plunges in deep and rolls his hips, making Kiba cry out. He tenses, squeezing Kiba's body with his board arms.

"I love you!" Asuma cries as he comes hot inside Kiba. "I love you! I love you! I love you!"

Kiba clings to his sweaty body. He takes a deep breath out when his orgasm finishes and he breaths out. They hold each other in a warm, sweaty embrace. Never before had Kiba felt closer to Asuma than he did in this moment.

It made everything they went through worth it. What happened to Asuma was tragic – but Kiba was glad that he was the one to fix Asuma. And now Asuma was his forever. He wouldn't let his sensei, his best friend, his lover leave his side.

"I don't think I've had sex that good… ever," Asuma says, taking a deep breath in. He pulls away to look Kiba in the eyes. "I love you, Kiba. I mean it with all my heart. I love you so much it hurts. And I'll remind you of it every day."

"Good," Kiba says, cupping Asuma's face in his hands. "Because today marks my graduation. We'll be able to come out together as a couple, Asuma-kun."

Asuma smiles, "You're going to do it with me?"

Kiba nods. "No more secrets."

Asuma nods. "Thank you, Kiba-kun…" he leans in for a kiss, but Kiba stops him.

"I've waited so long for you to say it," Kiba says. "Could you say it again?"

Asuma grins at him. "I love you."

He kisses Kiba deeply, his cock still deep inside Kiba, connecting the two of them together. Kiba wraps his arms around Asuma's neck, Asuma wrapping his arms around Kiba's body. Kiba would never get tired of hearing Asuma tell him that.

…

-N-A-R-U-T-O-

::: THE END :::

…

**A/N: My endings are always super fluffy and girlie! I don't know why, don't make fun of me! Sorry, I'm just surprised that I've reached the end of the series! I always feel empty after finishing a series, like a parent letting their children go into it the world (or something like that!) I hope I tied up all loose ends! **

**I hope everyone enjoyed this series as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thank you for all the awesome reviews and encouraging words! You guys have been an excellent audience! **

Lady Shizu**, yes, it was awkward! Kind of like normal sex on one end and rape on the other… does it make me a bad person that I enjoyed writing that part? Wait, on second thought don't answer that! Yes, I should have put that into the fight scene. It would have been cooler! Too bad I didn't think of it…**

Lady Shizu**, I did have a great spring break, thank you! And after reading this chapter you'll see I chose Hinata! I actually love that couple (they better end up together in the manga)! And yes, older sisters can. I have one who can be pretty scary!**

**Ps. Thank you Lady Shizu for all the awesome reviews. I'm glad you've enjoyed my story. **

Dazardz**, yes, the safe word! I had that planned from the moment I decided to make this fanfic! And no, I love your crazy reviews! I think we think alike. You totally called the threesome scene! That's actually the first threesome I've ever written! **

Dazardz**, thanks, I'm always afraid the mistakes will piss people off and make them stop reading! Yeah, those were loose ends I wanted to tie up in the story, so that's why it took so long for them to be answered. And he does! In this chapter you'll see! **

**Ps. Thank you for all the fun reviews, Dazardz! You really made writing this series a lot of fun. **

Pit**, thank you! I'm really glad you liked it! And yes, I also hate that I'm ending it! But you're right, too much of a good thing! But thanks for reading! **

Warning to the People**, oh cool you're in track? It sucks that you still have to work during spring break though! But I'm glad you enjoy my story more than going to the movies with your brother. That makes me feel awesome. And thanks for reading and all your awesome reviews!**

NaruKiba Lover**, yeah, as much as I hate to admit it Ibiki needed to die! I really have love/hate feelings for him, but in the end it was for the best that he dies. And yes, happy endings for everyone! (Mostly)**

**Yes! I actually felt the same when I wrote it! And you know what, I'm kind of tempted to try it! I'm not sure about it, but it would be fun to try! If I do I'll let you know. ;-) And yes, I knew you'd enjoy it! I wanted Naruto and Kiba to have some sort of closure in the end. **

**I really like Hana! I wish she was shown more in the manga and anime, cause she's really cool! And I think that she could do that to a room full of men! I hope you enjoyed the ending!**

**Ps. Thank you for reading the story (and being the first reviewer!) I'm really happy you've read it until the end and enjoyed it!**

**Okay, that's all the current reviews. To everyone thanks again, and hopefully you'll join me for my next project! Until next time, have a great life. And read lots of yaoi. **


End file.
